Through A Glass, Darkly
by immortalpen
Summary: Season 4 storyline for Caroline, starts with Klaus in Tyler's body, for a little while. What happens when Caroline finds out? When Klaus is back in his body and wants her for himself... What won't Klaus do to get what he wants. How will Caroline handle being the object of his affection...
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place about 2 weeks after 3x22, when Klaus is in Tyler's body. **

**It's going to be multi-part, totally Klaroline, just stick with it! My first posting, though I have been a lurker for a while and love everyone's work.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters!  
**

The sun broke through the blinds and washed the room in light. Caroline lay and stared at the ceiling. She could hear her mother getting ready for work, the cars on the road outside, the mailman whistling blocks away. The clock ticking beside her bed counted the minutes of her loneliness.

Tyler was gone... dead. The awful fateful hours that night kept replaying in her head. The phone call that Klaus was dead, rushing to find Tyler, saying goodbye too quickly... She didn't even know what happened after she had left. Left him alone to die...

Sitting upright in bed she took a deep breath and heard his last words in her head... She had a life to live... and she would live it for him, or at least try. She heard her mother leave, and slinging her towel over her shoulder went to the bathroom. A shower would help. Standing under the hot water, steam rising she felt tension fall from her shoulders. Scanning her rows of body washes and scented shower gels she selected an orange blossom and neroli bottle. Squeezing it out, she lathered up. As soon as the scent hit the air, she realized her mistake, the smell brought her back to his arms. It reminded her of when they had first fallen in love, how exciting it was to be around him, to be near him. She had used this gel everyday then, and now the smell was like a time traveling device. She felt tears begin to fall again, mingling with the scalding water. Sinking to the floor of the shower, she wrapped her arms around her head and cried her heartbreak into the silence of her empty home.

A lifetime later she dragged herself out, shut the water off and climbed back into bed... the water soaked through her sheets and pooled on the floor. Staring again at the ceiling, she though at least she got out of bed today at all. As she lay she thought of Elena, the hard time she was going through... adjusting. Elena had been there for her... even though her world was upside down. She though about the common theme of most of their conversations.

* * *

"_Caroline, I know you miss Tyler, but your life has to go on, you have to go on, he wouldn't want this for you." Elena's voice came through the line strong as ever. _

"_Of course you miss him, but this is too much. You're hurting yourself.."_

"_I'm O.K Elena, just, don't worry about me." Caroline's voice seemed to come from afar._

"_I am worried" Elena said impatiently. "If you don't start eating, I'm sending Damon round, he'll make you"_

"_Don't, I'm fine I promise, I'm just so tired.I keep remembering seeing him, that last time. I was so lost, and he was so strong, he only cared about me... making sure I'd be OK. I ..." she broke off, a sob stuck in her throat._

"_You what?" Elena said gently, waiting as Caroline swallowed the black sadness that waited inside. _

"_I didn't deserve it" Her whisper crept to Elena's newly super hearing. "Look, I have to go, I'll be fine, just concentrate on yourself." and with that Caroline had hung up without further ado._

* * *

A sudden gust of wind blew her curtain out, but didn't make Caroline break her fixed stare from the wall.

'Damon" she said, knowing it would be him.

"Caroline" he said walking forward to sit on the edge of her bed. The bed bent under his weight and drew her head around to him. Dressed in his signature black, his piercing eyes fixed her with a stare that might be interpreted as worry if she'd though he cared enough.

"You look awful" he said with a smirk, drawing his hand down her arm, feeling the bones close to the surface.

"Leave me alone" Caroline said turning to face the wall.

"I don't think so" Damon said, turning her back around, grabbing her chin in a tight grip he forced their eyes to meet.

"What's going on Blondie? This isn't like you. You're a bouncer, you always bounce back. Have you decided to martyr yourself to Tyler's memory... is that what this is? Like he would ever know... or care" Damon moved his face closer to hers and his eyes bored into her.

"Tell me what is really hurting you? What's this really about, you can tell me... I'm judgment free. Whatever is festering down there in the dark, stopping you from living, starving you, making you choke... tell me"

Tears welled up from her eyes, but she couldn't look away.

"I didn't deserve him. He died and I was the last person who saw him, held him and he loved me. He went through hell and back for me... and I..."she trailed off, afraid to finally utter those terrible words.

"You... didn't love him the same way." Damon supplied. At that a huge sob escaped Caroline's chest and she started to shake uncontrollably. Damon carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Shhh, it's OK" stroking her hair he let her cry out all the guilt and remorse she had held inside. When her sobs finally quieted she leaned back, exhausted by the effort and weakened by starving and grief.

"Caroline, listen to me. There is no point torturing yourself. Tyler wasn't perfect, none of us are, you did the best you could with the time you had. We can't control our emotions, hell, if we could do you really think I'd be sticking around here to watch Elena and Stephan together... the heart is unknowable and a mystery to most of us. You cared for him, that's enough..."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because Elena told me to" he smiled "and because... after everything we've been through, I figured I owe you. Now are you going to be a good girl and eat something?"

Caroline smiled thinly and nodded "I will I promise." As she was speaking Damon's phone began to ring. Pulling it open he listened for half a minute and said "I'm coming" tersely and snapped it closed.

Standing he gave her a lopsided smile "My heartbreak calls, promise me you're gonna eat something." Nodding Caroline watched Damon leave. Running off to help Elena with something, living with his constant pain, constant rejection, but his love for both of them, Elena and Stephan, was more important to him than himself. With these thoughts, a fresh surge of guilt took her over... she wasn't even as loyal as Damon?

Tiredness tugged at her again, she knew she really should eat, but she couldn't quite find the energy to get up right now. Closing her eyes she drifted...

* * *

Bonnie walked up the imposing steps in front of the mansion and rang the bell. She heard the gong echoing through the gigantic house, it had barely finished when the door swung open. A liveried servant stood before her, impassive stare.

"I'm here to see Klaus" Bonnie said, instantly wondering if she should have said Tyler.

"It's alright George, she's a friend" a mocking voice called from the murky depths of the house. The servant stepped aside as she walked through the door into the house. She saw him walking down the hallway towards her, loose limbed, dark, so familiar yet so different.

"This way love, let's be civilised and talk in the parlour." she went ahead of him into a bright room, beautifully furnished with different greys, black and slate colours, with dark wood and creamy fabrics making it comfortable. Hardly what she expected from a man like Klaus. Sitting at the long polished mahogany table she finally raised her eyes to meet her childhood friend's eyes, and confront the stranger watching her from behind them.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise. I thought we agreed to keep out of each others hair until you found a way to rejuvenate my body. This one will suffice for now, but it doesn't quite suit me... I'm not really a jock." He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"That's not why I'm here, though I am working on it. I need something to give me the power to rejuvenate you. You're body is intact, it just need to heal, which it can't do while you aren't in it." Bonnie watched him closely, she couldn't believe the strange contradiction she saw before her. She knew it wasn't Tyler, but it was him. Then the voice and gestures, it wasn't at the same time.

"Well, don't keep up the suspense" he prompted lounging back against the seat back, waiting.

"It's Caroline." Bonnie gasped as he suddenly sat forward, too quick to see.

"What about Caroline?" His eyes and voice intent. Bonnie took it all in and she realised again how much Klaus seemed to care for her friend. When he had first requested that she be spared knowing what was happening, Bonnie was suspicious. Surely this was an extra benefit if Klaus could take advantage of Caroline in Tyler's body. She didn't trust him with her friend. But he had almost looked offended when Bonnie had warned him about it.

"_If you even try to take advantage of Caroline, I'll tell everyone and you'll be back in that dessicated body before you know it. If you touch one hair on her head."_

"_You really think so low of me? I might be a black-hearted villain love, but I would never want a woman I care about to whisper another man's name in my ear. That's a turn off."_

"_Oh, and you really care about her? I'm supposed to believe that? Believe that you're capable of caring for anyone but yourself?" Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at him scornfully. Sitting on a rock in the tomb, he had stared down at his interlocked fingers and spoken quietly,_

"_I know it's hard to believe, I know I've not shown you anything but the darkest side of myself. But I was a man once, a good one. I worked hard, took care of my family and dreamt of meeting a girl who could shine light into all the dark places inside of me. I know it'll never happen with her. I know she hates me. And in those moments that she doesn't hate me... she hates herself. I know all this. But...I won't let anyone hurt her, especially myself. You have my word." Raising his eyes to Bonnie's, she read the truth in them and knew he had shared his real feelings for once._

"No, she's dying... she's starving herself, she's so upset about Tyler" Bonnie watched Klaus's reaction. His hands clenched for a second, muscles standing out and his chest rose as he breathed deep.

"Well... ain't love grand?" he asked sardonically, leaning back in his chair again. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm not allowed to go near her" His fingers were tapping. His eyes were intent now, staring back at her.

"I don't know what to do, I don't trust you to play Tyler well enough that nobody realises what I've done, but you won't go back to your body in this state. She is mourning the loss of someone who isn't even gone. And I did it, I took Tyler away from her. If she starves too long... what happens?" dropping her head into her hands she bit off her sentence. The silence stretched out.

"She looses all her strength, maybe forgets who she is, becomes violent with humans, survival instinct overtakes. But that's not going to happen."

"It's not?" Bonnie looked up at Klaus. "No, it's not" he said and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I was without internet for a while. Have already written the next part, so should be able to update again soon._**

* * *

After Damon's visit she fell into deep, hunger cravings induced dreams. The dreams contained the faces of her friends, Matt, Tyler, Damon even Klaus... In one dream she was in the Grill with Tyler. They had ordered all the food on the menu but she couldn't eat any of it. Tyler kept offering her more dishes and she kept turning him away. In this dream he didn't know she was a vampire, and she was lying to him. Basically summarising her feelings of hunger and guilt.

She smelled blood, looking around the Grill she didn't see where it was coming from. Making an excuse, she followed her nose in the direction of the kitchen. The kitchen was deserted and on the counter lay a mug of blood, heated and steaming, infusing the air with a warm metal smell. She stood over it breathing it, trying to resist drinking it. Suddenly, Klaus was beside her, and for some reason in the dream she wasn't afraid or surprised. He lifted the mug and brought it to her lips. "Come on love. Don't fight it" he murmured as he tipped the mug with his other hand steadying her cheek, blood filled her mouth.

The sharp smell of blood drew her from her dreams, warm and rich it floated to her even through her dreams. She shot awake suddenly, it was real, not just a dream. Someone was in her house. Her eyes peered through the darkness, starving had really weakened her, taken away her abilities.

"Hello?" she called "Damon is that you?"

"Caroline" He said her name from the darkness, and Caroline knew she was still dreaming.

"Tyler?" she cried rising from the bed. Out the shadows of her room he stepped forward, carrying the white mug from her dreams.

"Caroline, you have to eat sweetheart." he walked towards her through and sat beside her.

"I don't understand... am I dreaming?" She asked feverishly, clutching at his chest, feeling it solid under her fingers, the room seemed to sway.

"No, you're not. I'm alive, I survived." she batted his words away "How?"

"I don't know. I must have changed and I don't remember what happened. I woke up far from town and have spent day and night traveling back to you. My Caroline." he slipped his fingers through her hair, slipped it behind her ear.

"But... I though you were dead? It's been weeks! Everyone thinks you're dead!" she keep touching his face, trying to understand how real he was.

"I think I was. Something happened to me when Klaus died. I feel different. But I'm here now, and I need you to eat something." his eyes took in her jagged shoulder bones and greying skin. Her voice was dry and cracking. "But..." she trailed off feebly, struggling to form her thoughts into words.

"Eat" tilting her head back and putting the warm blood to her lips. She took a sip, then the need overwhelmed her and she started gulping it down. He murmured encouragement and chuckled as she demanded more.

"That's enough for now, we don't want to overdo it." setting the mug down, he covered her with the blankets and tucked her in. "I'm sorry Tyler, I'm sorry I didn't love you enough." She was beginning to drift away, still delirious. "

"I thought you forgot about me... but you didn't, you still felt the same, and I was the liar, I'm sorry"

"You loved me enough" he said softly

Leaning over her Caroline watched him above her as he looked into her eyes. "Sleep well Caroline..."and leaned to kiss her. Instead of going for her lips, he kissed softly on the forehead and whispered almost to soft to catch "and dream..."

* * *

Sunlight slanted in the shutters, but this morning it felt it different. Her body wasn't screaming at her, her veins weren't like sawdust. Sitting up she stretched long and luxuriously feeling her body tingling all over with life. From the kitchen she heard taps turning, and the coffee pot gurgling gently. Tyler was here. She hadn't imagined it. Jumping from her bed she rushed through to the kitchen. Bathed in the morning light, face intently focused on the spanish omelette before him, Caroline couldn't believe that he was really there, real, alive. Flashing over to him she spread her arms around him from the back and pressed her head into his shoulders. She heard his heartbeat speed up and his whole body stiffen with surprise.

"You're real" she whispered and she could almost feel him smile "Yes, I am." he agreed.

"I'm glad" a touch hesitantly she felt his hands cover hers and give them a light squeeze. Then he was pulling away from her. "Sit, I've made you some breakfast, you need to get your strength back" She went to the table, it was set with a large mug of warm blood, and a small glass of blue flowers. "First course" he said placing the mug in her hand, and returning to the stove. She sipped at the blood, with her bare feet tucked under her, watched him prepare the food.

"So, I was a little loopy last night, and I can't remember what you told me happened...You changed?"

"Yes, I must have changed and been running free for weeks, either than or I have a touch of memory loss. Either way, I'm back."

Caroline felt tears build up behind her eyes. Tyler was alive! It just wouldn't sink in. She couldn't contain the happiness she felt inside, the freeing feeling that the guilt had been lifted off her shoulders. They had time, to fix that weird, squirmy feeling she'd started to feel when he kissed her. She felt so confused, she just felt so relieved at seeing him alive, she couldn't even imagine how to bring up the weird feelings she was having. She had been gradually having the realisation that for as long as she could remember, she had defined herself through guys. Who she was dating, who she had a crush on, getting them to like her, sex. Who was she without them? Did she even know...

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" He asked softly, facing away from her with his head down.

"No, I was pretty out of it. What was it?" she asked nervously.

"You told me your feelings for me had changed while I was away, is it true?" he turned around and looked at her then, leaning back against the stove with arms folded. They stared at each other, and the silence grew. Caroline agonised over what to say. How could you say that to someone who loved you, when you just found out they weren't dead! It was despicable and wrong and awful and it was the only thing she could think of saying now.

"Tyler, I still love you, I do. It's just that you were gone so long, and so many things happened while you were away. And I was alone. I know it's not your fault, you were doing what you had to do, but it doesn't change the fact that I couldn't reach you, and I needed you. I think it broke my heart a little bit."

"I understand Caroline, I let you down. You deserve better than that."

"Tyler, you didn't let me down, I know that you were doing it for me! It's just been so hard, everything, life. I still can't begin to process what's happened to Elena, that Klaus is dead and we aren't all dead! That you aren't. I need to be honest with you and myself. Something has changed, though what exactly it is I'm not sure yet. I just need some time. Don't think for one second I can imagine my life without you. I'm just... being selfish I guess... but it's what I need. My life has changed so much, I need to figure myself out, what I want, who I am now.

He smiled "Of course Caroline, you have an immortal life, me too, we have forever to be together, if it's what we want. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you and you suffered." He placed the omelette before he sat across from her and rested his elbows on the chair back.

"May I ask one thing? Is there someone else?" He asked gently, not seeming angry or frustrated as was his usual reaction.

"No!" she cried.

"Whoa!" he held his hands up as if being attacked "I just mean, I saw the picture that Klaus drew you, why did you keep it?"

Caroline blushed, dipped her head "Why not? It isn't hurting anyone. It seems sad to me. I know he did awful things to all of us, to you... but he was a person once, who tried to keep his family together, like we are trying to do. If it came down to it, what wouldn't Damon and Stephan do for Elena? What wouldn't she do for us? There is no black and white... only shades of grey. And after living so long, alone, maybe it's ok for someone to remember him. The man, not the monster." she kept her head lowered, scared of Tyler's reaction to such controversial statements. These kind of sentiments weren't exactly easily accepted by her friends. But more than anything, with everything they'd been through, it had caused her to question a lot of things.

"I'm surprised you think like that." Tyler started slowly. "I'm not angry, I understand. It's you Caroline, you are so warm and encompassing. You see light in the darkest places and make people want to be better. I think he'd like that, to know that you will remember him. In fact I think it's all he'd want." Raising her head she met Tyler's gaze full on and was surprised by the look he was giving her. His eyes seemed to shine, and he held it for a few beats, before looking down and clearing his throat.

"Tyler, are you OK" she reached out and touched his arm, he placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm great. I agree with everything you said. We do need time. Time when our lives aren't in danger to understand our feelings. We've both been through so much."

"You aren't upset?" she asked apprehensively.

"No, on the contrary, I think it's just what we need." Another forehead kiss and this time she leaned into it and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are different. I can feel it. You seem more... peaceful." she searched for the word that attempted to describe the change in Tyler. Leaning back to see her face, he gently ran his thumb along her jawline and tucked her hair behind her ear, the gesture was familiar from last night.

"That would be your influence, now, don't you have school to go to?"

* * *

A week passed and life started to resemble something like normality. Nothing further had been heard from the Original family since Klaus was killed, however Damon thought Rebekah was still living in the old mansion.

Over the last few days she had seen Tyler often, just as friends, nothing physical and they hadn't resumed their previous relationship yet. She found herself really enjoying just spending time together. Part of the problem before, she'd realised was their bond had become purely physical. Under the constant threat of death and pain, only their physical joining had kept them going and together. Now, she felt as though she was getting to know him for the first time and he was a revelation.

"It's like, he has all these interests and knowledge I never knew he had. He's like so interesting and intense. And funny!" Caroline chattered as she warmed two mugs of blood in the microwave. She preferred to drink it cold, but Elena was still craving blood of the human jugular variety, so best to simulate it as closely as possible.

"But, it's Tyler... the jock, the party guy. I guess he must have hid it pretty well before. And you aren't feeling like taking the relationship back to the previous... stage?" Elena wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. It looked weird and girlish as her eyes darkened in reaction to the scent of the blood.

"No! Well, I mean of course, it's hard. He's just so hot! And every time we talk and hang out and I get to see more of the amazing guy he is... it's harder to stop myself from just... jumping on him. But he is being so gentlemanly. It's like everything we've been through has made him respect me more or something."

"Wow, looks like he has really changed..."

"Who's changed?" Bonnie interrupted as she wandered into the room carrying magazines and a her nail kit.

"Tyler" Elena supplied as Bonnie sat down opposite her on the couch.

"He's grown up a lot. He treats me like a princess." Caroline handed Elena her lunch and flopped down on an overstuffed armchair. "I'm thinking maybe it's time to take it to the next level..." she joked suggestively.

"No! Caroline! You decided to take it slow!" Bonnie sat up and said forcefully.

Caroline and Elena both stared at Bonnie, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"OK Bonnie, chill out, just saying... geez, it wouldn't be the worst thing, it's not like I haven't been there before."

"I know, Caroline, it's just you said... and if you change your mind already, maybe he'll stop respecting you. Anyway, how do you mean he's changed? In what ways?" Bonnie asked before burying her head and filing her nails.

"Well... for one, he is always asking me for my opinion on things, what do I want to do... what do I think... feel... It makes me feel like... totally more interesting than I am!" Caroline laughed, and smiled to herself, lost in thoughts of the past days she'd spent with him. She looked up to find Bonnie watching her warily.

"And.." Bonnie asked.

"And... he's always bringing me home and picking me up, like he hasn't realised we aren't in danger anymore either. It's also about the stuff he doesn't do anymore... no more team sports which was such a part of him before. He seems to have outgrown all that stuff. Though, he still draws..."

"Wait... the jock, Tyler Lockwood draws?" Bonnie asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I remember Jeremy telling me that awhile ago, said he was pretty good." Elena said as she rooted around in the kit.

"He IS good" Caroline reinforced. "Though... it's weird..."

"What is?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"Well, sometimes, I think some weird part of Klaus remained in Tyler when he died. His drawings look so familiar, like the ones that he showed me at the ball. Unless Tyler just saw them and they influenced him or something... " Caroline laughed self consciously and looked down, embarrassed to talk about Klaus in front of Elena and Bonnie.

"Caroline, you can say Klaus's name you know. I'm over it. Anyway, in the end he didn't even kill me. I ended up dying the natural way. The worst part of Klaus was him wanting my blood, which isn't even an issue anymore. And, he always treated you differently... any girl would have to be made of stone not to be flattered by that kind of attention from someone like him."

"Did you like it?" Bonnie asked Caroline softly. Caroline hung her head, focusing on her nails and confessed something she felt uncomfortable with.

"I don't know, maybe a little. With Tyler gone and my father...I felt so abandoned, scared of my life and my future. I thought I would go mad, alone forever. But he made it sound OK, exciting maybe...like maybe my life could still be good, like maybe I am enough on my own" As soon as she said it she waited for the judgment from her friends. Her feelings about Klaus were a confusing tangle of pain, fear, flattery and confusion. She didn't want to start picking them apart and was doing her best to just forget about him, his compliments and starey eyes.

"Well" Elena said softly "If there's anything I've learned from Stephan and Damon and now... myself is that good and bad aren't so clear cut. We would like to think that it is, but somewhere down the line someone always has to suffer. He was a bad person... because he was more evil than us on the inside? Or because he'd had more and more years, hundreds of them wearing away his humanity. He could be Stephan or Damon 1000 years from now if things went differently..."

"I know, I thought I was the only one who thought like that... that it made me a bad person." Caroline said softly.

"Caroline! Look at Damon when he first came to Mystic Falls... he was the one we were all afraid of, and Ripper Stephan, would we ever have thought that they were worth saving? Redeemable?"

A sudden knock at the door brought her back to Elena's sitting room and her impending date with Tyler.

"Where is he taking you?" Bonnie asked as she shrugged her coat on and pulled her fingers through her curly blond hair.

"I don't know, he won't tell me... surprises, that's another new thing." Caroline smiled and she turned to her friends as she pulled open the big door.

"Caroline. You look lovely." Tyler said as his face lit up, seeing her at the door.

"Why thank you." she dimpled at him, their eye contact speaking volumes. His gaze seemed so magnetic she couldn't pull her eyes away.

She finally noticed the big bouquet of flowers he held in his hands. Exquisite black red roses, bound with black and white ribbon.

"Are those for me?" she asked eagerly.

"Actually, they're for the lady of the house." He grin was chagrined and slightly apologetic.

"Oh" Caroline turned aside to let him into the house.

"Tyler, thank you very much, these are beautiful." Elena sniffed the flowers and started towards the kitchen to get a vase. "Caroline want to help me?"

"Sure" Caroline said as she followed Elena through to the kitchen where she was sorting through vases above the sink. Finding a square cut glass one she straightened and looked at Caroline.

"Flowers... new thing?" she asked running water. "New thing" confirmed Caroline as she snipped the ends off the roses.

"Adorable" Elena sighed as she started to tip the flower food into the water, "I know some people who could take a leaf out of the new and improved Tyler handbook."

"Oh really, which one...?" asked Caroline mischievously.

In the sitting room Bonnie waited until she heard Caroline and Elena speaking

"It's ready. I can put you back, Rebekah and I have it all planned."

"Oh do you? That's great. I am wearing of this body. Though, it does have it's advantages..." he drifted off as his eyes strayed to the kitchen where light laughter could be heard.

"Klaus, Caroline doesn't know anything, not really. She just thinks Tyler has changed a lot. She can't know, ever. Don't forget the deal."

"I haven't love, don't worry, soon this big bad wolf will be out of his sheep's clothing and free in the world again. Free to..."

"Free to what?" Bonnie asked sharply

"I don't think that's anything to concern yourself over. You just worry about getting me back into my body safely, unless you want to lose all your friends in one fell swoop with my bloodline."

They sat opposite each other and Bonnie watched him closely. He had changed so much, since Bonnie knew the truth it was difficult not to see Klaus when she looked at him. His mannerisms, expressions and language were so similar to Klaus's, not that she had ever spent that much time with before. But now, she after spending some time with him as Tyler, she had to reluctantly confess that he had surprised her. He had been great with Caroline, never pushed the boundaries or taken advantage. If anytime, spending time with him, she had blossomed. Bonnie couldn't remember ever seeing her happier. Bonnie thought about that would happen when their bodies switched back, when Tyler was just himself again. Would Caroline feel lost and abandoned again?

Bonnie shivered when she thought of where she might find the comfort she was missing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Sorry it's taken me ages... but at least it's long. Trying to work round to getting Klaus in his own body, Tyler out of the way and some Klaroline interaction! **

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry about any spelling mistakes! (Stephan/Stefan doh!, I'm British if I can use it as an excuse:)  
**

**I hope you enjoy this part and let me know if you like the direction it's taking!  
**

* * *

Caroline sat in the car as Tyler walked around it and opened the door. She breathed in deeply, the evening smelled of jasmine and the warm air hinted at more hot and sunny days ahead.

"Caroline" Tyler's voice brought her back to the present and she grasped his waiting hand and got out the car. Shutting it behind her she leaned back against the door and smiled at him. He had seemed distant today, quiet.

"Tyler, are you OK?" She asked, slipping her fingers through his.

He looked down at their joined hands and then gently raised hers to his lips and kissed the back softly.

"I'm fine, I have to go. Thank you for today." holding his gaze she smiled uncertainly.

"Well, don't sound so serious, I'll see you soon, after I get back from my trip... right?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Right" raising his other hand, he drew his thumb along her cheek and tucked her hair back.

"Goodbye Caroline." He broke the contact then, left her hands trailing in the air and turned. The gravel crunched softly under his feet and the street lights seemed to paint his black hair gold for an instant as he walked into the night. She watched him until the darkness swallowed him up, he didn't look back once.

* * *

Bonnie heard the door open and she and Rebekah looked at each other. The cavernous room housed a great roaring fire at one end and in the middle sat the coffin which held Klaus's body. Candles formed a circle around the body and a skylight reflected the lunar eclipse that was tonight's special event. Not a full eclipse, it hadn't gathered much attention from the public, but it was all Bonnie needed.

"Evening ladies" a dry voice came from the hall as Klaus/Tyler strolled in.

"Nik, where have you been? It's almost time." Rebekah spoke impatiently.

"Come now love, I'm sure I'm just in time." and gave a sad sort of smile. Something in Bonnie realised he wasn't as eager to get back to his own body as he made out.

"Stand here" she said positioning him at the head of the coffin.

"I still look awfully haggard." he observed as he peered at his former face.

"The eclipse will take care of that." said Bonnie as she paced his hands on Klaus's body's shoulders.

"Rebekah read this out loud" she thrust a dusty old book into her hands and went to the other end of the coffin.

Rebekah started to speak quietly in some ancient language. Bonnie closed her eyes. The candles flared. Overhead the moon had reached its peak of eclipse. Taking a knife from her belt she walked round to him and slit his palm open, holding it over the desecrated body's mouth. She started muttering low and insistently. He felt something inside. A wrenching. Like someone had opened a door, and cold air was blowing in. He followed the feeling and feel the edge of consciousness. Here was Tyler and here was Klaus. All he need do was step over. He teetered on the brink.

"Pass over Klaus... NOW!" Bonnie demanded sensing his hesitation. Taking a breath, a last breath in the body Caroline had kissed, touched, that she had loved... he crossed the divide.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood wasn't sure where he was. The last few weeks were a blur to him. He felt as though he had been a wolf the entire time. He sat up and looked around him. His room. His bed. Everything the same. Putting his head in his hands he breathed deep and thought back to the last thing he remembered. Caroline and the cave, preparing to leave, going to see Bonnie...

He remembered the deal he made. To let Klaus have his body to make sure everyone was safe. He was the only one it could truly work in, because of their connection and because he was also a hybrid, he'd kill anyone else.

A sudden noise made him look round.

"Tyler" Bonnie said as she walked towards him and sat down "Tyler, I'm sorry, are you ok?" she asked shakily.

"I'm OK, what about everyone else? Did it work?" his eyes searched her face.

"It worked" she nodded.

"Where is Klaus?"

"At home, recovering. He played it well Tyler, no one knows what we did. No one even knows he is still alive yet." she reassured him.

"What about Caroline?" he asked worriedly

"Has he been seeing her?" he stood up abruptly pushing Bonnie back suddenly.

"If he..." Shouting now rage threatened to engulf him. He began to pace his room, arms flexing with imagining punching Klaus right in his Original face.

"Nothing happened!" cried Bonnie "I'm certain, nothing happened. They hung out, she thought it was you the whole time."

"How long has it been?" he asked quietly

Bonnie hung her head, and looked apologetic

"Not more than a couple of weeks, I tried my best to fix it quickly, but... it wasn't so easy"

"Oh god Bonnie, what have we done?"

"We did what we had to. For our friends, my mother, we had no choice."

"I just hope the others see it that way. They're going to find out Klaus is back, we can't keep it from them. He's hardly low key. They'll figure out you helped them, and it'll all come out. I should go and see him."

"Just be careful, your sire bond might be strong again since he has been inside your head."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." he gave her an uncertain grin.

* * *

"Nik, would you like some more blood? I could go out and get us something a little fresher." Rebekah wandered around the room picking up the empty blood bags and throwing them in a bag.

"Nik!" she eyed her brother as he lounged in front of the open fire, nursing a drink and staring into the flames. He had been moody ever since he switched back bodies and she was getting tired of it.

"Hmmm?" he replied, not turning towards her.

"More blood?" she demanded, almost stamping her foot in a bid to rouse his interest in her a little.

"No thanks sis, don't forget our little deal with the mayor. Plus the council being extra alert right now... what happened with that anyway?" he finally turned to her.

"I compelled them. The mayor messed with their vervain supplies and I had a nice little chat with them. I couldn't have them staking the body you were in, though Caroline would hardly have been a great loss to the world." she curled up on the couch across from him and watched him. He smiled at that.

"She's not so bad." he could hardly keep the smile off his face, a secret smile, Rebekah didn't like it one bit. She instantly felt a rush of jealousy. For a thousand years she had been the most important person to her brother, now he had secret smiles and private memories of that blond airhead.

"Well, that's only because she didn't know who you were." Rebekah came back smugly, satisfied that would throw some cold water on his romantic musings. "If she'd known who you were, she never would have spent all that time with you."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that but thank you for reminding me." he looked at her wryly, he raised his glass to her in a toast.

"To being unloved and miserable forever." Rebekah watched him silently as he downed the rest of his drink and went back to brooding.

* * *

Caroline began that day in the shower. As she rubbed green tea and lotus flower shampoo through her long tresses she though about the best way to get to her Aunt's house, a trip she'd been putting off for ages and unfortunately couldn't anymore. Stepping out the shower she started toweling her hair.

A knock at the door interrupted her reverie. Quickly slipping her shorts and vest top on, she was walking to the hall when the knock came again.

"Coming!" she shouted annoyed.

"Tyler, what's the rush?" she asked as she opened the door and saw him standing there, dressed in sweats and a football top.

"Caroline" he said as he stepped inside and put his arms around her. Holding her tightly he seemed to shudder.

"Tyler! What's wrong...? Did something happen?" she asked concerned. He leaned back from her and took her face in his hands. Gazing into her eyes he bent his head forward to kiss her. This was a full on, all out kiss. It almost sent her staggering backwards.

"Tyler!" she breathed as she fought for a little space and backed away. His hands were wandering lower down her back, slipping under the t-shirt, caressing the smooth skin. "Tyler, wait!" Finally using all her strength she pushed him back.

"Why are you here? I though we weren't seeing each other for a couple of days, until I get back."

"I just had to see you." he said pulling her back into him again. She took a deep breath and tried to still her hammering heart. She supposed he was suddenly over his aversion to physical contact he'd recently developed. It felt weird, suddenly being full on after taking it slow. He leant back and looked at her,

"I love you Caroline." he said earnestly, she smiled nervously in return.

"I love you too Tyler, you know that." she was confused about what he was doing. Did he want their relationship pause to be over? Was she ready for that?

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out! I just woke up this morning and couldn't wait to see you." his lips captured hers again. His demanding mouth moved on hers, pushing hard.

"Tyler... stop" she started to apply a little pressure to his chest to push him off. He wasn't budging. Suddenly she gasped as she felt his teeth slid along her lip a little too sharply.

"Ow! What was that! Be careful." she warned searching along her lip with her tongue. A small tang of blood filled her mouth.

"Tyler... I think you just bit me! What the hell?" she turned to the mirror and pulled her lip down. There it was, a tiny puncture mark in the skin, so small, barely noticeable.

"What? I can't have! Let me see..." he steadied her head with his hands and looked at her lip. The tiny hole stared back, he felt a cold wind blow through him. What had he done? Been too rough with her... hurt her... she'd need Klaus's blood. She though he was dead, everyone did. All these thoughts spiralled through Tyler's head in a matter of seconds as he watched horror dawn on her face.

"I... I'm gonna die now? After everything we've survived... I'm going to die... " her voice trilled off shrilly. "Oh my god" she sat down heavily on the floor, staring ahead.

"I need to call my mum, and Elena and Bonnie... I have to speak to them."

"No! Wait, just wait. I need to think." head in his hands he started pacing back and forward. His thoughts flew wildly around in his head. If Bonnie found out, she'd tell everyone about Klaus and not care that Caroline might realise it hadn't been him these past weeks. She would have a tough time forgiving him, for letting him believe it had been him, for not warning her before. That plus this biting slip, he was going to lose her. The only thing he could think of was if Klaus agreed to do it, without anyone else knowing, then compelled Caroline to forget. He could do that, it was in his power, then it would buy him and Bonnie some time. Some time to come up with an explanation, or at least find a way to tell them all the truth.

He stood paralysed for another second, then pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"I'll call them"

The world was starting to slip in and out of focus. Her fever was building, she could feel the poison seem to burn along her veins. She felt so weak. It hadn't happened so fast last time. It must be because she's already almost died of this once, her body just picked up where it had left off. Tyler was busily moving round her room, he grabbed a big blanket and wrapped it around her. He started to lift her up.

"Where are we going?" she whispered "My mum will be home soon, I need to see her."

"It's going to be OK Caroline. You're not going to die, just rest and this will all be over soon"

She could feel the fear and guilt curling through him. She bit down to stop the helpless tears rolling from her eyes. How could she be OK? How could anything? How could she ever have thought she could have a relationship with a man whose bite could kill her? A tiny, playful, inconsequential slip... and death? They'd been fools.

The light hurt her eyes as Tyler carried her outside and she turned her face into his chest. Images flashed in her mind's eye as she relived the last few weeks. The tenderness, the respect they'd found between them. The excitement before she saw him and the pleasure she felt speaking to him. She couldn't even find it in herself to be angry at him. Mistakes like this were always going to happen, especially between two super strong supernatural beings. The car moved under her as he pulled out.

"Are we going to Elena's?" she asked feverishly, clinging to his hand.

"Caroline, please just rest, save your strength. This is all going to be OK"

Tyler hauled the car around a corner and put his foot down. Caroline had seemed to drift off, still murmuring to herself. His hands gripped the wheel, he recalled his conversation with Klaus

"_Tyler mate, I was wondering when you'd call. Feeling a bit more yourself?" The low voice asked in his ear._

"_Listen Klaus, we'll have to save the catching up for later, something's happened to Caroline."_

"_What's happened?" the voice, lower and more intent._

"_I... I bit her... by accident." Tyler's voice threatened to shake as he spoke. _

"_How could you bite her by accident? She's not a piece of meat mate, you might want to be a little more careful around her." Klaus's teasing seemed to cover anger. Tyler supposed he was angry at his carelessness, now it threatened to expose them all, not that it should worry Klaus that much. _

"_I don't know what to do..." Tyler trailed off, feeling horribly vulnerable, knowing it was completely possible that Klaus would let her die. _

"_Yes... you do. I'm waiting for you here, there's too much risk someone will see me if I come there. Hurry." the dial tone sounded over the line._

The gravel crunched under his tires as pulled into the expansive driveway of the huge mansion. He jumped out the car and ran to the other side. Scooping Caroline up, he rushed up the steps to the house, where Rebekah had opened the door, standing with her arms crossed she stood aside to let him in.

"Well well, it seems Caroline is certainly good at getting chewed on. Seriously, what were you guys doing that you forget not to kill her..." she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Rebekah! Shut it and prepare a room."

"I'm not her maid Nik." Rebekah shot over her shoulder as she turned and flounced out the room without a second glance. Caroline started struggling in Tyler's arms suddenly and almost fell from the blankets she was being held in. Lowering her to the floor, Tyler felt his phone begin to buzz in his pocket. Looking at the display he saw Liz Forbes number flash.

"It's Caroline's mum. What am I going to say? She'll never trust me again."

"Tell her Caroline already left for her aunt's house. Leave her car here, she's meant to be gone for a few days."

"Why are you helping us?" Tyler demanded, watching as Klaus stood over them, arms folded looking impassively down on the scene.

"Chalk it up to boredom I guess. Or maybe gratitude. You did save my life after all. Fair's fair mate. Now you need to answer the phone, then get over to Caroline's and make it look like she left on the trip."

"I..." Tyler hesitated, torn between wanting to stay with Caroline and wanting to make sure not too many questions were raised.

"Don't over think it, it's not your strong suit. I'll clean up your mess. Go" that single command propelled him into action, he knelt beside Caroline, stroked her shoulder and whispered softly to her

"I'm so sorry Caroline, you're going to be OK. I promise." with that he stood, looked a last time at Klaus.

"Thank you. I know you don't have to do this... so thank you." he quickly turned and started to run back into town and Caroline's house, fishing his phone from is pocket to return the sheriff's call.

The door closed with a slam and silence fell around the scene in the hall. Klaus went directly to Caroline's side and gently lifted her. She weighed nothing. She stirred and her little hands reached up to his neck, they burned with fever. Carrying her upstairs steadily, he opened a room next to his, books and a coffin were scattered around the room, making the bed unusable. She suddenly started to retch in his arms, blood spilled out her mouth.

"Bloody hell" he muttered as he swept through to his room and laid her on the open bed. Coughing she leant over the side as more blood came up, he held back her hair and waited for her to calm. He'd never seen such awful suffering in a vampire before, and it horrified him. And now, to see her, dying there, his heart felt frozen and his veins clogged with ice. He felt a cold rage build at the thought of Tyler, carelessly endangering her like this. Gently laying her back on the bed, he used a wet cloth to wipe the smudged blood from her mouth.

"Caroline" he whispered softly "Sweetheart. I'm going to fix you. I just need you to drink from me."

At the sound of her name her eyelids fluttered. Her eyes were cloudy and red as they fixed on him.

"Am I dead?" she asked a sob escaping her lips as she realised who held her.

"No... well, not yet anyway."

"But you're dead, you died. Damon saw it." she whispered.

"Looks can be deceiving." Her eyes closed again as a fit of racking coughs overtook her, followed by trembling shakes that had her teeth clattering together.

"You have to drink, now, there's no need to suffer anymore." he tried to hold her head steady enough to allow her mouth access to his wrist.

Watching him roll his sleeve up she asked in a small voice

"Aren't you going to make me ask for it again. Let me choose whether to live or die?"

"No. This time, I'm making the choice for you. You're not going anywhere."

Ripping the skin open he put her mouth to his arm, her lips finally fastened on and she started to drink.

"That's it sweetheart." his other hand cradled her head and his blood swirled through her, leaving her feeling giddy. There was definitely something in this original hybrid stuff that went to your head Caroline though as she sucked deeper. Suddenly she broke off and fell back on the bed. She could feel the blood inside her, colliding with the poison. She closed her eyes in an effort to make the room stop spinning and felt the weight of Klaus move off the bed. Running water sounded from the bathroom and then he was back, near the bed. Opening her eyes, she saw him crouched down wiping blood up off the floor. He looked up and their eyes collided, mere inches apart. Neither spoke, Caroline's eyes searched his face and he watched her watching him.

How could he be alive? Why was he helping her again? The questions whirled around her head, but she didn't feel brave enough to ask any.

"Two times I've been lost and afraid, dying... and none of my friends could help me. And both times you've been there. Why do you keep saving me?"

Klaus was taken aback by the brutal honesty of the question and the response he instinctively wanted to give. Because she had come to mean something to him, something more than he cared to examine. That the last weeks had brought him the kind of happiness and peace he had long forgotten. That he had glimpsed what it had meant to feel human again. Then he thought of Bonnie and their deal, and the words died.

Summoning up a smirk instead he said carefully "Do you really think I'd give up a chance to have you owe me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying the way it's going. It's a little slow, but I'm trying to present it as realistically as possible. **

**Please let me know if you like the direction! Klaus is a little moody in this one, but I wanted to make it seem like more of a gradual change, and not a sudden departure from his usual manipulations.  
**

* * *

There was something in the air that hinted she wasn't in her own bed even before she opened her eyes. Something that spoke of forests, rain and woodsmoke, something undeniably male. Cracking her eyes open slightly she peeked out at the room. It was plain almost, almost devoid of furniture. Wood was a major theme, earthy colours, leathers, different textures and art. It was the art that sent the memories flooding back. The walls had sketches in various stages of completion, some finished and framed.

She was at Klaus's. He was alive.

She breathed deeply and tried to let that sink in. He hadn't died. Which meant that must be the reason why Tyler was OK and herself and friends too. That was a relief.

She thought about that feeling for a second... relief... shouldn't it have been more of a relief that Tyler had miraculously survived and the rest of them weren't descended from Klaus. But then she'd be dead. Tyler had bitten her again and only Klaus could have saved her.

Tyler... she thought about the previous day and grimaced. He had been acting totally different. So rough, so physical again. Their quiet goodbye, a perfect gentleman, she had started to feel like they were forging a genuine connection, something she'd never quite had with any guy before, including Tyler, until recently. Almost dyingnhad changed him, and changed their relationship. But yesterday... it was like the past few weeks never happened...

Caroline groaned with confusion and pulled a pillow over her face. She felt so frustrated by the whole situation, just when she thought she was figuring out what she wanted everything changed.

"Surely the prospect of my company isn't that dreadful."

Great, she though as plucked the pillow of her face and slowly sat up. Leaning against the door with loose-limbed ease Klaus regarded her with an expectant expression. With a deep grey shirt, rolled at the sleeves, dark low riding jeans and his burnished gold hair mussed slightly. she thought that almost dying hadn't affected his looks it might have something to do with the blood bag he held, she was starving.

"How come you're not dead?" she asked bluntly. Eying him warily as he came closer.

"Disappointed?" he crooked an eyebrow at her, as he held the bag out.

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to dying last night" she replied sarcastically, popping the seal on the bag and drinking deeply.

"Well, good to know I still have my uses." he sat down across from the bed and watched her drink.

"Yeah, well... kind of sucks to be used as a blood bag. I think someone told me that... wait... what's her name..."she accused him. He held his hands up as though warding her off.

"Fair enough, point taken. How are you feeling this morning? You look quite recovered." as he spoke his eyes wandered lower and suddenly Caroline realised she wasn't really wearing very much.

Pulling the sheet up she wrapped it around herself and raised her chin at him, giving a haughty look.

"I am, thanks to you.. I suppose. Anyway I'll just finish up my breakfast and be on my way. So, if you'd just..." with her free hand she made a shooing motion towards the door.

"Right. About that." he was sitting back in the chair, his elbows on his knees and fingers steepled, regarding her with amusement.

"You can't leave yet. In fact, you're going to enjoy a little time here as my guest."

"Now I know you were damaged when Ric staked you. I'm not staying here."

"I'm afraid you have no choice. I don't want to hurt you... but you see Rebekah would be more than happy to stop you from leaving, so it's really in your best interests to accept my hospitality. If only for a few days. Hey, who knows... maybe I'll get lucky and you'll never want to leave." he smiled at her, one of those smiles that light up the whole face.

Caroline stared at him incredulously, his smile seemed to have a vulnerability to it.

"Are you serious? After everything you've done to me, hell, I've done to you. You really think it's worth hitting on me." She asked softly. He watched her, his smile's brilliance fading.

"Is that so absurd?" he asked

"Em, yeah" she stated, then continued slowly like speaking to a child "Ignoring that fact that you're crazy, have turned my life upside down for the past few months, and are set on draining every drop of blood from my best friend...I have a boyfriend... you might remember him?"

"Ah yes, the bumbling teenage hybrid who almost managed to kill you with his ineptitude last night. Do you really think it's going to last between you two? Disregarding the fact he could kill you anytime. What do you have in common? Mystic Falls? High school?" he waved his hand, dismissing these things, showing how unimportant he believed them to be.

"Look, I don't want to discuss Tyler with you. You avoided my question before. Why are you not dead?" she demanded draining the bag.

"Answer me and I'll answer you..." he smiled at her, indicating that he really thought he was safe. She kept quiet.

"Now, I've got to go out for a while, but I'll be back soon, and you'll still be here. I would hate to see Rebekah get her way so early into your visit." smiling he rose and sauntered out the door.

"Ass" she whispered under her breath, out in the hallway she heard a chuckle.

Throwing herself back on the bed she looked around. It was early morning, she had slept the whole afternoon and night. The bed was way too comfortable. The sheets were scrunchy and cool, and she stretched right to the tips of her toes. Deciding to get up and investigate a little more, she swung out of bed and pulled open the heavy curtains and wooden shutters. His room looked out onto landscaped gardens and was overwhelmingly green and lush. She started to walk around the room, examining the sketches in frames, and some sheaths of unfinished ones. She went into the bathroom, drawn by the clean stone surfaces and glowing lighting. Behind the door she found a robe. It was soft cashmere and navy, she ran her fingers along the lapel. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she almost screamed. She looked like a half dead banshee who'd used her hair to sweep the floor, a floor covered in blood. Not her best look. She inspected the shower then and decided then and there to have one. Klaus was out and this deluxe shower was too good to miss. Rooting around in the cupboard under the sink she found some black (of course) towels and stripped of her clothes. The pressure and temperature of the the shower was perfect, and she felt herself start to unwind.

Inevitably her thoughts turned to Tyler as she stood under the jet of water. Where was he now? What was he doing? Did he want her to stay here? It was all so confusing. There was no doubt that she had fallen in love with him the last few weeks. There was also no doubt that being with him would be constantly tempting fate. There were only so many strikes she could risk, before the bite killed her quickly, or Klaus refused to help.

Klaus, her brow lowered as she thought of him. She couldn't get her head around the fact that he was alive. It explained so much, but there were so many unanswered questions at the same time. She thought about the last time she had seen him. Running from Rik, scared and confused, smack into him. He had comforted her, reassured her. And the weird thing was... it had worked. When she saw him, she knew she was safe. She told herself it was only because he was the biggest, baddest hybrid she knew, though somewhere a little voice whispered it had more to do with the look in his eyes. He wouldn't let her get hurt again.

She was pulled out of her dreaming when she heard a door slam downstairs. She'd rather die than be found in his shower, so she quickly shut off the water, and grabbed the towels. Speedily drying she threw on her rather skimpy and gross clothes again and tiptoed through to his room. Maybe it was just him leaving, she thought suddenly as she didn't hear anything else from downstairs. This could be her chance to leave. Creeping quietly out into the hallway she stepped almost silently onto the polished wooden floor of the hallway. Inching along she strained to hear noises as she came to the stair. Descending slowly she couldn't make out any movement down below.

Suddenly the sound of a cell phone rang behind her head. She jumped about a foot in the air. Twirling round she saw Rebekah standing directly behind her, phone to her ear and sadistic grin.

"Yes, she's right here Nik, but I think she was trying to leave. I might need to convince her to stay" Rebekah's smile was practically wicked.

"Rebekah, leave her alone" Klaus's voice warned and came clearly to Caroline.

"God! Why do you even care!" Rebekah

"You know why!" He growled and hung up.

Rebekah snapped her phone shut and focused on Caroline.

"Well well, where do you think you're off to?"

"Nowhere, just looking around, you know... this place is huge." Caroline said starting to back down the stairs. Rebekah was eying the fall Caroline would have if she pushed her, and she looked excited to try it.

"Em, what did he mean you know why he cares?" Caroline kept going backwards, trying to put some distance between them, trying to distract her.

Rebekah snorted "Like you don't know" she accused, stomping down the marble stairs after her.

"My idiot brother thinks he feels something for you after sending so much time with you."

"What? Last night? We hardly spent so much time together..."

"God, you really are as stupid as you look aren't you" Rebekah sneered and marching towards the kitchen. Caroline tagged along behind her intrigued.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked as she leaned on the counter top watching Rebekah get a blood bag out the fridge.

Rebekah watched her over the top, considering her options. She was mad at Nik, suddenly showing such interest in Caroline. She felt left out, bored and little bit lonely. It wasn't so bad when they were both alone, but now, she felt as though he had left her behind. On the other hand, she didn't want to get daggered again by just flat out telling Caroline.

"Why don't you work it out... Now, I'm going to do some online shopping, and you're not going to cause me any trouble. If you try to run, I get to have some fun with you...If you do manage to get away, Nik will just drag you back, and who knows who'll get hurt in the process, he is invited into your house after all" she smiled malevolently and left Caroline alone in the kitchen.

* * *

After napping, rifling through some more Original things, sheer boredom drew her to the wardrobe. She needed something to change into and was pretty sure she and Rebekah would not be swapping clothes anytime soon. She slid open the wardrobe door and stared at the clothes. It was a pretty minimal collection. Lots of neutral and dark colours, running her hand over them she moved towards the one colourful thing she could see.

The dress was eggshell blue and made of delicate silk. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves, a fitted bodice, and a slight flare at the hip, falling to just above the knee. It was beautiful. A thick, creamy card was tied with a white ribbon to the hanger, bearing her name in elegant writing .

A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman. Join me for dinner - Klaus

She snorted as she read it.

"What's wrong, you don't like it" his dry voice surprised her from the doorway for the second time that day.

"I don't take presents from maniacs." she said slamming the door closed and turning to look at him.

"Fine, just borrow it then, unless..." his eyes wandered over her outfit and he smiled "You'd prefer to remain in... that. I can't say I mind"

Crossing her arms over her chest she tossed her head back and retorted

"What makes you think I'll be joining you for dinner at all?"

"Because... you're a vampire, you're hungry, you need blood. I know you deny yourself a lot Caroline, and I really do admire you for it. You have your morals and beliefs and you stick to them. But deep down, you're not the girl you were. You have a driving force inside of you now... and you know how dangerous it is to deny that need. I know you wouldn't want to get too hungry and do something you regret. I promise, dinner will be 100% Caroline diet approved."

"It's not the blood I object to, it's the company" she came back with, watching as her insult hit him, he looked down and considered for a moment.

"Well, I was hoping to avoid this unpleasantness but let's put it this way... you eat with me or you don't eat."

"So you're blackmailing me to spend time with you? You don't think that's completely pathetic?" she cried, her hands clenched at her side. He watched her calmly waiting until her voice died from the air before saying softly,

"It may well be, but it seems when it comes to you... I'm not quite myself... Now, I'm going to get ready for dinner. I shall see you downstairs at 8, shall we say?" without waiting for an answer he turned to leave, pausing only to say

"Don't make me come and get you Caroline." he strode off down the hall.

Letting out a scream of frustration she slammed the door as hard as she could, and flopped down on the bed. That arrogant, presumptuous... she stormed in her head. Standing she went to the wardrobe and ripped the dress of the hanger. Well... she wasn't going to give him any excuse to hurt her... but that didn't mean he was going to enjoy dinner...

* * *

**I hope their isn't too much internal dialogue and Caroline alone, but I wanted to get the ball rolling on her realising the danger of being with Tyler... plus his dramatic personality change! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the false start in posting! I'm still new to this. It should be OK now. Lots of action in this one! And it kept getting longer and longer before I found a good place to stop! **

**I hope you like it! Review and keep me writing!**

* * *

Sitting on the bed in Klaus's room she watched the clock. As the hands moved away from 8 O' Clock, she started to feel progressively more and more nervous. She was goading him, and when she'd started she'd felt righteous and confident. Now she was beginning to feel nervous about actually going down. At 8.40, she stood up, and started to make her way downstairs.

Arriving at the dining room door she could see the soft glow of candlelight escaping under the door. Soft jazz played gently. She felt her palms grow damp. Getting dressed she had thought up all the ways she could comply with his demands, yet make sure he didn't enjoy one second of dinner. She had settled on the silent treatment, as he really did seem to enjoy their sparing too much. Now standing outside, seeing the romantic scene he had set, she felt her stomach clench.

There was the clinking of glass inside and she realised he was in there... waiting for her. Steeling herself she stepped into the room, taking in the lavish spread, and him. He was lounging in his seat at the head of the table, studying his glass of whiskey against the light. He was dressed impeccably in a dark suit, shirt and tie. Upon seeing her, he stood and swept to her side.

"Caroline, you look breathtaking. Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me." he pulled her chair out and pushed it back as she sat. He didn't seem to be upset that she had kept him waiting.

"Like I really had a choice." she muttered, toying with her wine glass. She risked a glance at him, from the corner of her eye, he was looking appreciatively at her.

"I must say, that dress looks better on you than I could've ever imagined. But then, I've never seen you looking anything short of exquisite."

"Didn't I like... puke blood on you last night?" she retorted, getting uncomfortable with all the excessive compliments.

He repressed a smile and said "I hardly noticed"

"How gallant" she said bitingly, angry that her silent treatment was not going as planned. As soon as she knocked that cocky smile of his face she would begin. He chuckled, leaning back in his chair and smiling at her.

"That's a compliment that hasn't been directed at me in quite a while..."

"I'm sure I can guess the more common ones"

"Please, feel free" he gestured for her to go ahead. She looked at him, he was still smiling, seeming to enjoy their exchange, the demented madman seemed to think this constituted flirting.

"How about murderer?"

"People in glass houses love..."

"Fine, what about manipulative, obsessive... selfish."

"If wanting to protect your family is considered selfish then..." his smile stayed light, but his eyes darkened a little.

"That's hardly what I'm talking about." she interrupted, he folded his arms and again nodded for her to continue.

"You use people, hurt people and ruin their lives, and you don't care, so long as you get what you want. You really think other people only exist to get you what you need, or bring you closer to what your goals... and if they don't figure in your plans... they're expendable and meaningless." her voice was loud and carried through the room, he looked pained and gripped his glass hard. She carried on with ruthless honesty,

"I mean, I get it... people never treated you well, so why should you treat them any differently? Better to be the bad guy, be so awful and so evil that no one could ever love you, then you don't have to deal with rejection, like your father gave you." she could see the cords on his neck start to tighten, and he looked like he was seriously trying to keep his cool.

"I said I get it... but I can't excuse it. There is no rationalising the way you treat people. It's easy to be the bad guy, it's easy not to care, not to feel. And that's why you're selfish... you don't care about anyone enough, even your own family, to change anything about yourself, to make...

A sudden crack interrupted her tirade as she looked down to see that he had managed to smash the crystal glass in his hand, blood welled up and mixed with the smell of raw spirits. Shaking off his hand, he reached for a napkin and wiped the blood away, breathing deeply as he did,

"I think that's my limit on honestly for one mealtime. You can continue annihilating my character after dinner." at the words dinner the side door swung open and servants came in with decanters of blood and steaming plates of food. Motioning them away, he proceeded to pour her meal for her

"B positive, your favourite." he smiled courteously.

She sipped slowly, it certainly tasted like the usual blood bag stuff she drank, plus it was ice cool, which was reassuring.

"How do you know it's my favourite?" she asked, taking a bite of the pasta in front of her.

"I have my ways." he smiled and she knew he wasn't going to tell her. Shrugging she kept eating.

For a few minutes there was only the sound of clinking cutlery and the crackling fire. She kept her eyes on her plate, but she could feel Klaus's on her face. It was ridiculous, but the thought of him watching her eating started to made her feel incredibly awkward, and the prolonged silence made her desperate for something to break the tension. She risked a quick glance at him through her lashes and their eyes met, she could have almost sworn she heard electricity crackle. Clearing her throat she decided to break the tension herself, before she went bright red and stammered like an idiot.

"Your sister said something weird to me today, about us spending time together." she continued eating, not noticing when he laid down his cutlery and watched her silently.

"What she say?" he asked shortly, still a study of motionlessness.

"That we had spent a lot of time together... I assumed she meant last night." he was silent, seeming to process that.

"That's all?" he inquired casually, but something about the studied tone made her look up at him.

"Why? Is there more?" Caroline asked watching his reaction closely. He looked at her expressionless a beat longer, before relaxing into a smile suddenly,

"Of course not love, how could there be? Just Rebekah trying to mess with your pretty little head." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't thought too much about it before, but his strange behaviour over it was making her suspicious. She decided to change the subject, then come back to it when he wasn't expecting it.

"So, how come you aren't dead?" she asked, finishing off her blood and focusing on her wine. It was light and fruity, though quite strong.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get back to that one" he turned the full power of his smile on her and leaned his elbows on the table, as servants removed the remnants of the meal.

"Well..." she prompted.

"Ladies first... do you really see a future with Tyler?" He arched an eyebrow as he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Call it morbid curiosity. I just want to know why I lost" his tone was teasing and light and she decided that she might as well make him understand what she felt for Tyler, at least he might lay off the seduction plans.

"I love him."

"Yes, but why do you love him..." he encouraged, looking genuinely interested in the answer.

"Aw... do you want to know because no one's ever loved you, apart from your sister?" she asked bitchily polishing off her second glass of wine. It really was some good stuff. Refilling her glass he held a hand up to his chest and grimaced

"Ouch, go easy on me sweetheart, I might be dead, but I still have a heart." he smiled at her, and waited expectantly.

"I love Tyler... because..." she trailed off, looking into the fire. He could see it dance in her eyes, knowing she wasn't seeing it, but was somewhere else in her mind, in another place, with another man. It hurt.

"I love him because he makes me see the world differently and he makes me feel like anything is possible. He challenges me... He makes me feel more confident, more myself than I ever have. Empowered. But at the same time... he makes me feel safe, precious and... treasured." coming back to herself, she looked down, embarrassed at having shared such personal feelings with him. He didn't make fun though, staring at his hands he drew patterns on the tablecloth.

"I see. So I truly have lost." he mused, "There was time when you didn't seem to feel like that about him. When we danced together at the ball, after your birthday..."

"It was different then" she interrupted him, anxious to make him realise that everything had changed recently, and there was no going back.

"When everything happened, with Alaric, Elena... when we thought you'd died, I actually thought Tyler had died too. I felt guilty then, I thought he had died thinking I loved him, and I felt like the worst person in the world. But, then he came back, and I had the opportunity to fix it. But, I didn't have to fix it... after that time together, I fell for him again, well, actually for the first time..." she trailed off, reaching for a water glass, feeling the wine raging through her veins, making her reckless. Gulping down some water she slowly raised her eyes to Klaus's, suddenly aware of how still and intent he had become. His eyes were boring into her, and she suddenly felt a trickle of fear in her belly. Here she was confiding and drunkenly sharing all these personal feelings with an unpredictable serial killer. Pushing back her chair suddenly she went to stand up, gasping as Klaus's hand shot out and grasped her wrist.

"Stay" he urged softly.

"So... these feelings of yours for Tyler, are a recent development?" his voice was light, yet insistent.

"Just forget it! Give me my hand back" she said as she struggled to get her hand free. He was acting strangely and she had the strongest feeling of foreboding.

"Please, just this last answer Caroline, are they?" still holding onto her fingers, his eyes devouring her face.

"Yes! OK? Yes! Tyler and I have fallen in love since he came back. Why does it matter? There is no power on this earth that could have ever made me see enough good in you for us to work out" she cried, getting her hand back. He seemed to be struggling with himself for a moment. Reaching for the decanter he poured himself a large drink, offered it to her. She declined, deciding she had drunk enough waited warily for him to calm down.

"Caroline, you'll have to excuse me. I'm a very competitive man, and I hate losing... sorry for that. Please don't let it spoil our nice evening together, why don't you go through to the library and we can have a drink before turning in... separately of course" he said in response to her expression. She hesitated, unsure...

"I'll even let you finish telling me all about my many faults.." his dimples winked at her as he smiled.

"Fine" she sighed as she turned and headed into the library. A cozy room, it also had a roaring fire and books, floor to ceiling. She shook her head at them, she guessed if you had lived forever you'd probably had plenty time for reading. The other side of the room was home to more of Klaus's art. She wandered around, and turned as she heard him come in.

"It's my turn" she announced even before they had sat down. "How did you survive?" she demanded. He sat back slowly, resting his arms along the back of the chair.

"Well, that's a long story love. Magic would be the short answer."

"What's the long answer?" she insisted. He looked up and pinned her with a look,

"You're not ready to hear the long answer." he said softly, she rolled her eyes,

"Try me" she invited, he leaned forward and rested his hands under his chin as he looked at her long and hard. He seemed to be considering it, his eyes roamed over her.

"Nik" Rebekah's voice startled them both from the doorway. Still looking intently at Caroline he replied, "Yes, sister"

"I need to speak to you" she demanded before turning and disappearing down the hall. Sighing, he broke the eye contact and stood. Walking over to her he reached out his hand and helped her up. As she stood as she realised how close they were standing. She could almost feel his breath against her face. Holding her hands in one hand he gently reached up and ran his thumb along her jaw, over her ear and tucked the hair behind it.

"Thank you for a special evening. I hope to repeat it tomorrow." his eyes burned into hers. She was transfixed. Man, this guy could do smoldering, and she didn't even like him. She felt like the air around them was charged with static and moving would break the spell. She wondered suddenly if this was some kind of Original mind game. She searched his face for some sign that he knew what she was feeling inside, but there was nothing. If anything he seemed surprised she was letting him stand so close. Why was she? Mentally shaking herself she removed her hands from his grasp, and stepped back.

"I don't plan on being here tomorrow night." she announced. He looked down at where her hands had been.

"Let's discuss it tomorrow shall we? Sleep well." with that, one last scorching glance and he was on his way out of the room.

Waiting till he'd left she fanned her face with her hands, and thought the fire was too hot. Turning she went to a table covered in sketches and rested her hands on the top, trying to sort out her churning stomach. Something had unsettled her and she wasn't completely sure what it was.

Her hand drifted to her cheek, covering the same path his had taken, so familiar. Her mind felt as though it was hovering near something, an idea that wouldn't seem to take form. Listening carefully, she heard nothing in the house, Klaus and Rebekah must be talking very quietly or had taken precautions to prevent her from hearing. She yawned. The wine had made her drowsy.

Making her way upstairs she shut herself in Klaus's room again and stripped off the dress. As she crawled under the covers she wondered where he was sleeping if she was in his bed. Unable to think anymore, she fell into a deep slumber and began to dream.

* * *

_She was lying in darkness that was almost unnaturally complete, shrouded by tomb like silence. Slowly she put her hands out in front of her. Her fingers slid over cool smooth satin and she realised with chilling certainty that she was in a coffin. _

_Suddenly she heard the sound of echoing footsteps approaching the coffin. They stopped just outside and chanting filled the air – it sounded like Bonnie. _

"_Bonnie! Let me out" she shouted, slamming her fists into the hard wood. _

_Slowly the lid creaked open, the chanting rising to the level of shouting. The chamber was filled with soft light, but it was not Bonnie standing over her as she'd expected, but Klaus. He held a knife covered in blood and a wolf stood by his side, it was licking it's muzzle which was also bloody. _

"_Here you go love, B+, your favourite." he reached into the coffin and helped her swing her legs over the side._

"_How do you know that?" she asked in a removed dreamlike way. He smiled and glanced at the wolf,_

"_He told me" he sound of the chanting changed pace, drawing her eyes to the source. She saw Bonnie and her mother sitting on the floor, with Tyler lying between them. Bonnie had her hands poised over his chest. She was stopping his heart, Caroline wasn't sure why but she knew this._

"_They're desiccating you again." she said as Klaus drifted to her side. _

"_Are they?" he asked, crouching beside his wolf and running his hands along it's flank. It watched him obediently, even cocking it's head to the side as he whispered in it's ear. It stood up and trotted over to Tyler's side. _

* * *

She snapped awake out of the dream. Something had woken her. The room seemed undisturbed, though a faint smell of perfume remained. Rebekah – the name came to her mind immediately. She'd been in here, but why? Looking around she spotted some folded girls clothes on a chair. Rebekah must be lending them to her, how uncharacteristically nice of her, she thought suspiciously. Her mind drifted to the dream – so vivid and strange, it was definitely her subconscious trying to tell her something, or someone else's. As soon as she thought it, she knew it was true, Rebekah had given her the dream, then left the clothes to disguise it. But why? She thought about their conversation, and Klaus's weird reaction to it. There was something else, she had the strongest feeling she'd noticed something earlier before without realising. She had to check on it and see what it was that was bothering her. Slipping her legs out of the bed she shivered as they touched the cold floor. Grabbing the cashmere robe from the back of the door she slipped it on. It was outrageously soft and warm, and boy did it smell good... too good. Caroline chided herself and tied the belt tightly, started quietly down the dark stairs. Something about the library, stirred a memory in her and she had to see what it was. The library was very dark, the fire slowly dying, leaving the last tendrils of warmth in the air and a red glow. Hesitating on the threshold she looked around the walls, stretched shadows danced slowly along it.

Retracing her footsteps back to the table she looked down at the sketches. There were lots of them, completed, just started, in lots of different mediums. Then she saw a familiar corner, gently she pulled the piece of paper out under where it had been buried.

In the sketch she was laughing, smiling and looking at the artist. The background was what really caused the blood to rush to her head. She recognised the falls near town. Elena had told her about going there with Stefan, and Tyler had surprised her with a trip there, just couple of days before he bit her. They'd climbed to the top, had a picnic and she had watched Tyler draw this picture. Tyler... not Klaus... but then why was it here?

She stared at it. She felt her heartbeat slow, suddenly everything was heightened. The fire, the shadows, the paper in her hands... in her mind Rebekah's words whirled, her dream, the picture... they was all starting to fit together into some kind of twisted jigsaw, and she was beginning to glimpse the finished picture. She started shaking her head, the denial too overwhelming to accept.

Tyler... Klaus... magic... what had happened? Was Bonnie involved? Did everyone know except her? All these questions bombarded her and she sank to the floor beside the table and trying to think clearly.

Out of the dim in her mind she found one thought cutting through, so terrifying in it's implications all the others fell silent...

Who had she fallen in love with?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you like the way it's going. Let me know about this one! Also, I've already written the next one, so it was a little difficult finding a place to end, but it was getting too long, so should be uploading the next chapter later today. **

**Also, I don't have very much time for writing, but mistakes drive me crazy, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes... my main language for my computer is Russian, so it doesn't pick me up on some, such as wrong words not spelling mistakes, sorry!**

* * *

She didn't know long she'd sat there. The last light of the fire had faded from the walls. The cold was seeping into her dressing gown. The house was deathly quiet. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

She couldn't seem to stop her eyes from staring blankly, her mind had stopped processing, overwhelming tiredness reached for her. A noise elsewhere in the house made her shoot to her feet. It broke the spell and she moved dreamlike upstairs, back into the room and lay down.

* * *

The morning came and Caroline stayed in bed, unwilling to face the day. She had to idea where to go from here. She tried to figure what to do next. There was no point freaking out, she told herself. There might be a reasonable explanation for the drawing being here. Plus, if her fears were confirmed, there was no telling at what point and for how long Tyler wasn't... himself.

A knock at the door made her sit bolt upright. She held her breath, hoping whoever it was would go away. The knock came again, then an impatient female voice,

"Caroline, I know you're awake."

"Come in then!" she shouted back in frustration, relieved it wasn't anyone else. Rebekah stepped into the room and went immediately to the clothes she'd left.

"Not a morning person?" she asked, slanting a glance at Caroline's disheveled appearance.

"I didn't sleep well." she muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Bad dreams?" Rebekah asked innocently. Caroline studied her expression, thinking about Rebekah's part in her discovery.

"Not exactly. Confusing... probably don't mean anything." Caroline said, watching impatience tighten Rebekah's mouth as she pursed her lips,

"You shouldn't dismiss dreams, they are a powerful tool of the subconscious. They can make you see things differently, they are revealing." she insisted.

"Yeah, they definitely revealed something..." Caroline teased as she got out of bed and went to wash her face.

"What did they reveal?" Rebekah asked casually, lingering over the clothes.

" That I shouldn't ever wear yellow, it totally washes me out." Caroline called from the bathroom, splashing warm water on her face.

"Seriously... that's what you take from dreams. I shouldn't have expected more." Rebekah muttered, crossing her arms.

"Well, there was something else..." Caroline indicated, watching as Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What? That your shampoo is making your hair less shiny?"

"No, how much you want me to figure out your not so subtle hints." she watched as Rebekah took a defensive stance.

"I don't know what you're taking about." her chin jutting out at an angle.

"What I don't understand is why you don't just tell me if you want me to know so bad." Caroline teased a last time. She came back into the room, holding her hands out as Rebekah dumped the clothes she had just carefully folded in her arms. Without another word she whirled around and headed to the door. Before she disappeared Caroline called,

"Thank you for the clothes." Rebekah looked back warily, as though waiting for something unpleasant to happen.

"Well, you might want to get dressed. Your boyfriend is here." she said breezily and left.

Tyler! Her bruised heart gave a halfhearted thump as she thought about him. She could spend time with him today and figure the whole situation out. Maybe he would just tell her the truth, or she'd be able to see the guy she'd fallen in love with. Not to be able to find him anymore... that didn't bare thinking about.

Throwing on the borrowed clothes she ran to the bathroom and quickly fixed her hair. If he was already here she didn't want to leave Klaus and him together too long.

* * *

"Tyler!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms.

"Caroline! Are you OK? How are you feeling? I'm so so sorry"

"Better now you're here. Take me home please..." she pleaded, wrapping her hands around his arms. Upon entering the room, she had avoided Klaus, sitting behind his desk, watching her. She had refused to let her eyes focus over there, and he remained a black spot in her vision. She focused all her energy and attention on Tyler.

She attempted to pull him towards the door, until he gently unlatched her fingers and held them.

"Caroline, stop. You need to stay here a little longer." he said, not meeting her eyes directly.

"But why? I'm better, Why can't I go home?" she searched his face, but he was keeping it down, evading her.

"Because your mum thinks you're at your aunt's house. So do Elena and Bonnie. I thought it was best, so they wouldn't worry."

"Yeah, but now I'm better, so... I'll just explain."

"Explain what? That I bit you again? That I'm dangerous for you to be around... They won't understand." he was shaking his head.

"No, the less people that know, the better."

"That's the reason I have to stay here? To hide your mistake?" Caroline cried, still ignoring the silent spectator in the background. Tyler looked around, getting frustrated, he looked to Klaus. Something passed between them in a few beats of silence.

"We can't let anyone know that Klaus is alive yet" he said quietly

"Why? What does it have to do with you?"Caroline asked, trying to even out her voice and sound confused.

"Nothing..."

"It's one of the conditions of me saving your life." his dry voice cut in. Out the corner of her eye she saw him stand up and move round the desk, closer to her, until he was standing beside her. Still refusing to look way from Tyler she asked him softly

"Tyler, what's going on? What does he mean?" her eyes held a mute appeal. Tyler swallowed and dropped her eyes. Klaus answered,

"As you've already explained to me, I'm a selfish person, I don't do anything for nothing so now you're in my debt. You owe me Caroline. And I plan to collect. The first requirement is that you stay here until I am prepared for your friends to know I'm back" Klaus's tone was commanding and she longed to turn and fight him about it. But, with Tyler standing in front of her, it didn't matter, all that matter was working out what had happened. She gripped his hand and said,

"At least spend the day with me." There was no way she was going to docilely go along with being Klaus's captive, but she had to get to the bottom of it, and the best way to do that was to play along for now. Tyler smiled, relieved that she seemed to be letting it go.

"Of course." pulling on his hand she turned and tugged him out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

He watched them go, resisting the urge to smash the back of Tyler's head in. He couldn't remember feeling so powerless in quite a while, and it made him overwhelmingly angry. For centuries he had controlled everything and everyone in his life. Now, he was having to compromise, and it was a hard pill to swallow. In the past, when he'd fancied a girl, he'd had her, enjoyed her and moved on. If she hadn't wanted him, well, a little compulsion fixed that, in fact he had come to prefer it. He told himself it was for the thrill or dominance, of showing her who was in charge. But sometimes, late at night, alone, he wondered if it was because he didn't ever want to see her real reaction to him. Didn't want to risk it, what was a little blankness, a dimmed personality, a little too eager to please... compared to the truth. But, that just wasn't going to work with Caroline. He felt that if he had to resort to compulsion... he'd lost anyway. There was something about this girl, she was brave, searingly honest and impulsive... and she hated him. He thought back to the previous night, how he had felt when he'd realised that she had feelings for him. These hopes were quickly dashed when he thought of her reaction to finding out the truth. For some reason he was having trouble getting these maudlin thoughts out his head. Must be the diet. He decided then and there to fix that particular problem. Maybe it would help him stop wondering what the happy couple were up to.

* * *

Caroline glanced at the clock for what felt like the millionth time that day and wondered why time seemed to be standing still. She wasn't getting anything from Tyler, and he was making her watch football on TV. Between feigning interest in the game and trying not to encourage his amorous advances, time was dragging. Tyler was still very much into the physical side of their relationship, which of course she could understand, she was the one who had changed the rules. But she'd never realised before that when they hung out together – the physical part was so dominant. The truth was, they were struggling to find things to talk about, except small talk about the game. They used to be in this dangerous, life of death situation, where passion, excitement, recklessness and even a hint of desperation all collided to create heightened emotions. Now, they were spending time together as a normal high school couple. Caroline was pragmatic, they were both young, she was hardly such an interesting, knowledgeable person herself yet, but, it seemed like the person you're with should make you... more somehow. Challenge you, teach you, open your eyes to different things. With Tyler this afternoon – she had definitely felt like Mystic Falls head cheerleader watching the game with her quarterback boyfriend. Suddenly she realised he had switched the TV off.

"OK, what's wrong. Tell me" he leaned back, looking at her. His brown eyes full of worry.

"Nothing! I... I just wish you'd tell me why I can't go home."

"Caroline, I made a deal with Klaus to save your life. We can't change the conditions now...What if..." he trailer of, looking around uncomfortably.

"What if what?"

"What if we ever need his help again..." he muttered quietly. Caroline shifted away from him and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean? If you ever bite me again? Seriously?"

"It could happen Caroline! We can't just assume it won't" she felt a cold sensation growing in her stomach as she processed his words. She gently took his hand in hers and spoke softly,

"Yes we can. We have to. Don't you understand? I almost died. It's not a game, and something we can play around with. God, maybe I really do have a death wish..." she muttered running her fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean a death wish?" Tyler demanded, his wide brown eyes starting to show irritation.

"I mean, how can I put my life in danger, all the time, when you're not even sure it won't happen again?"

"You're mad at me right? You blame me for being here and you're trying to make me feel guilty. Well, you don't have to, I already do" Tyler's voice was getting louder and Caroline looked around, hoping no one else was listening.

"Doesn't it scare you? If you love me as much as you say... shouldn't the fact that you could kill me with one slip freak you out?" she asked him quietly.

"So what? I should stay away from you... to save you? Or something else as overly dramatic as that" he rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away from around her shoulders. She looked at him disbelievingly,

"Are you seriously devaluing my concern for... _my life_?"

"Look, we were having a great day, and you've got to let all this guilt and responsibility come into it. I apologised for it. I'm so so sorry Caroline, I love you and never want to hurt you, but it is a reality and it is always going to be a possibility for us. You need to decide if it's a risk you want to take."

She looked into his eyes then, and felt the stirring of something. Everything he was saying was true. He did care about her, was it his fault that her feelings had changed? Her emotions were a tangled mess, but one things was clear. She loved Tyler, the boy she'd grown up with, supported in football games, then during his first transitions into a wolf. He was everything that was home and safe and normal to her. But she wasn't the girl she used to be... that girl was gone, in a hospital bed one dark night she'd taken her last breath, and left this world, taking with her all her hopes and dreams. She was someone else, someone she didn't fully understand or know yet, but there was no going back. Taking Tyler's hand, she squeezed it gently,

"Tyler, I realised on my birthday that I don't want to die. I might hate this life sometimes, but I'm not giving up on it yet. I need to feel safe..." she whispered as she saw the shutters go down in his eyes. She reached a hand to his face and stroked his cheek,

"Don't hate me" she whispered and watched as he struggled to control his emotions, eventually meeting her eyes and giving her a heart wrenching smile,

"I couldn't... after everything you've done for me. You're my best friend Caroline. I can't lost you completely, I don't think I could stand it." she hugged him hard and when she pulled back he seemed a little better.

"After all, we're not getting any older. We need all the friends we can get. And I'm not giving up on us" he gave a little smile. She sensed that he wanted to be alone to process everything, and she did too. He stood to leave,

"I better get back, my mum needs help"

"What about me? Can I leave too?" Caroline asked, watching his face, aways an open book to her.

"I don't know, I did give my word. Klaus is worried that Stefan and Damon will try to desiccate him again. And knowing them it's not unlikely. He needs to reach a deal with Bonnie before he is going to be comfortable with them knowing he's alive. And there's some other stuff... about how he survived... but I guess it's not important anymore. If you can convince Klaus that you won't tell anybody, I guess he'll let you go"

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure that desiccation isn't exactly what he deserves" she muttered.

"If you're going to try and convince him, I wouldn't lead with that." Tyler smiled. Shrugging on his coat, he stroked her cheek and kissed it.

"I'll check on you tomorrow, and I'll get onto Bonnie to get it sorted quickly" Tyler meant it. He didn't want Caroline staying here any longer than she already had. Just the thought of it was driving him crazy, crazy enough not to care that ever after she would disapprove of what he'd done, and think Caroline was better off without him. Bidding her goodbye, trying to keep it as light as possible, he drove off, his heart torn and heavy.

* * *

After Tyler had left, Caroline roamed around the house, looking for something to do. She looked at the books in the library... choosing Anna Karenina to read a little of. She loved the first sentence and she though it definitely applied to every family she knew. It seemed like these Russian writers would understand the impossible sadness and gloom that had clouded a lot of Mystic Falls recently, ever since Elena's parents had died really.

After reading for while, she started to get curious about the other parts of the house she'd never been in. There must be so many other rooms she hadn't seen. It was so quiet she felt safe to have a little look around. Starting upstairs the first bedroom she found was Rebekah's. It was more girlish than she would have expected, with a lot of clothes, fashion magazines and beautiful pictures. A poster for the decade dance she'd organised, but never got to attend. A picture of Matt from the paper in his football jersey, interesting, if not a little worrying, Caroline mused as she looked around. Looking at the picture, clipped to the side of the dressing table, Caroline imagined Rebekah sitting there, looking at it, before going to school, like she did everyday, even though it was obviously pointless. Suddenly she felt a pang of compassion for the girl.

Feeling like an intruder she slipped from the room and continued down the hall. There was a long corridor of the main hall and she could see a door at the end, it was slightly ajar. She wandered towards it, stopping suddenly when she heard a faint sigh from inside the room. Someone was in here. Trying to be as quiet as possible she continued tip-toeing towards it, putting her eye against the crack. It looked like a guest bedroom, without any coffins and decorated quite lavishly.

A soft laugh drew her attention to the corner. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the couple on the bed. A girl, a very beautiful girl with hair like spun gold sat on the edge of the bed. Her skin was smooth and pale and she was smiling. Leaning forward she was dangling a glass of wine in one hand and she had her head thrown back. Sitting behind her, cradling her in his arms was Klaus. Caroline's mouth went dry, as she realised what she was seeing. He was stroking his fingers through the shimmering hair, clearing one side of her neck. Whispering soft things in her ear, until she was laughing, kissing her shoulder up the her ear, then slowly returning to her neck, ever so gently he sank his teeth into the soft flesh there. The girl moaned. As he was drawing blood from her, Caroline found she couldn't look away, she stood transfixed.

Suddenly, she saw Klaus's head move slowly to the side, allowing his eyes to slat up, and he looked right at her. He knew she was there, he'd probably known the whole time.

Her heart slammed into her ribs and she practically flew backwards. She ran blindly downstairs, realising that this might be her chance, he was definitely occupied. Reaching for the door she opened it, stepping out into the sunlight.

Pain lanced through her as the light hit her skin. She was already halfway across the yard when she slowed enough to realise that something wasn't right. She was smoking. Her ring, glancing at her hand, she saw a space where it usually was. She hadn't realised it was gone before, which means it must have just been taken, like that night... Rebekah and the dream. Could she have taken it?

Her eyes felt like they were fizzing, she tried to blink the blood out of them. Putting her hands out in front of her, she tried to find her way back to the house, light and blood blinding her. Her legs seemed to go weak and she fell heavily to her knees, the air becoming scented with the smell of burning flesh

Pain streaked through her mind in bold swaths of red, as she crawled in the direction of the house.

If she survived this, how was she ever going to get away now? she thought bitterly

* * *

**This chapter is a little fillery, but I wanted to tie up the lose ends that stood in the way of progressing Klaroline's relationship. Such as Tyler, who I find hard to write, so I hope its not to quick and basic (getting him out the way!) and also I wanted to introduce the idea of Klaus not being 100% good. The next chapter has a lot of juicy interactions and emotional angst - so please read on!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! New personal best time! Thanks for the lovely reviews already, it means so much that you guys are interested in my little story)))**

**Quite angsty and emotional, tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

The gravel started cutting through her knees and she felt the smell of actual fire start to taint the air. She wondered where exactly would catch first? Probably her hair, since it was the only thing not screaming with pain... it figures it might be on fire.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her and in a heartbeat she was inside. The cool air felt good and her skin seemed to drink up the darkness of the hall.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded as laid her gently on the floor. She was whimpering slightly, as her skin tried to heal. Pushing her hair back from her face, his anxious eyes checked her face for damage.

"You or your sister took my ring" she spat at him. He picked up her hand and looked at the space where it usually was. "Rebekah" he growled under his breath.

"Here, let me help you"he said as she tried to get up.

"Ouch!" she cried as his hands pressed her jumper into the charred, dripping skin. He slammed his hand into the wall with frustration,

"This never would have happened if you hadn't been trying to leave!" he shouted at her

"Haven't I made it perfectly pleasant for you? What does it take? Why is it so awful?" he bawled his hands into fists and rested them over his eyes, breathing deeply, dropping to his haunches beside her. She was trying not to let any of her skin touch anything and wincing in pain every few seconds. He looked over her critically before rising.

"You need blood, you're taking too long to heal. Your desire to avoid me means you haven't been eating enough. Sara" he raised his voice and called. Caroline's vision was beginning to clear and she saw the beautiful girl from upstairs coming towards them.

"Yes my love?" she asked getting closer "Oh dear! What happened to you?" she crouched down beside Caroline and took her hand in hers.

"She's had a little mishap. She needs blood. Be a dear and donate will you?" Klaus sounded matter of fact.

"No!" Caroline shouted from the floor, struggling to stand up.

"I don't mind, it's a good cause after all." the girl smiled at Caroline reassuringly. Caroline gripped her arm and shook her,

"Run away! He'll kill you!" she cried desperately. Sara's eyes widened for a second, then her face split into a smile and she laughed,

"What, this big old softie? Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" holding out her wrist she waited patiently for Caroline to drink. She turned her face away to find Klaus sitting on her other side, watching her in amusement.

"I'm not hurting an innocent person. Please let her go." Caroline asked, looking him directly in the eye.

"Do you really think I've brought her here to kill her?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yes" Caroline said without hesitation. He rocked back and considered her answer. Sara's wrist was dangerously close to her mouth and the smell of the blood was calling, she felt the veins around her eyes darken. Klaus smiled.

"That's right Caroline, embrace it. It's natural and you'll have to stop fighting it sometime." he took the back of Sara's hand and held it to Caroline's mouth.

"No!" she said forcefully and looked him right in the eye. Absorbed by her expression he lowered Sara's wrist gently and said,

"Fair enough, It's your choice." he got to his feet and disappeared down the hall, back in an instant with a blood bag. He handed it to her and watched as she gulped it down. Sara was looking at herself in the mirror, playing with her hair, and Caroline noticed that she didn't have any bite marks.

"Right, I really need to get going" Sara announced cheerfully.

"I'll drive you." Klaus said as gathered his keys and turned to face Caroline.

"Since I don't know where darling Rebekah has put your ring, you better stay put. I'll be back soon, we can talk then."

* * *

Waiting for him to return, she almost wore a hole in the floor pacing. When finally she heard the car, she sat on the couch and tried to breath deeply. She heard the door open and close and finally he was there in the room with her. A white cotton top clung to his shoulders, and the lower chest area was flecked with blood, she realised it must be hers. He poured himself a drink, then made his way over to the couch, sitting at the opposite end from her, he finally focused on her, with something approaching amusement.

"OK, let me have it" he said, sipping his drink.

"You promised my mother and the mayor you wouldn't hurt anyone from town again." she started with her strongest case.

"And I haven't broken that promise" he countered, waiting for her next comment.

"How exactly do you rationalise what you're doing to that girl? Feeding off her, making her forget... it's not right." she felt flush of heat travel up her neck as she though of the smell of her blood.

"It's happened to you." he stated flatly taking in her expression. "Who?" he asked mildly, his grip on his glass tightening slightly, then continued when she refused to answer.

"Well first, I'd say it's a hell of a lot better than killing her, I have to feed, that's just a simple reality. I can do it the traditional way if you prefer..." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought not" he continued "secondly, I've never compelled Sara." Caroline snorted with disbelief.

"I haven't" he said again "Though, I have promised to turn her into a vampire." That shut her up. She looked at him blankly before asking,

"Why? Why would she ever want that?"

"To live forever? I don't know Caroline. You tell me... There must be something in your immortal life you're looking forward to. To never age, to experience history as it's made, to be an observer of people in all their forms, changing with the years." warming to his subject he sat closer, his face animated, he continued

"To see the world, read every book, taste every food, experience every wonder... to spend unfathomable eons with someone you love..." his eyes captured hers with their intensity.

"You have an eternity to live Caroline, not just to exist. You can't deny what you are. You have to embrace it, and accept it. Find a way to live that satisfies your morals and..."

"And what?"

"And allows you to be happy." he finished softly and Caroline suddenly realised he seemed to be sitting much closer than he had been originally. Silence filled the room as his voice died and she started to feel again the intense build up of pressure. The eye contact was just too much. She broke her eyes away and stared at the wall.

"I want to go home." she announced changing the subject. He realised the moment had passed and relaxed back on the cushions.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But I think Tyler was quite right before, he did make me a promise. Maybe you can let me make it up to you with dinner?" he asked lightly.

She felt her emotions were so twisted up and she was so tired of the lying and the games.

"I don't think so. I think we've spent enough time together recently, and I don't mean here...Tyler, I mean... Klaus" she said in a detached voice. Silence greeted the statement, as Klaus silently considered what to say to her.

"I see. So you know. Who told you? Tyler? Or Rebekah?"

At his words she felt the dam inside her burst. Any hope she'd been holding out that she was wrong disappeared and the horrifying truth was all too clear to see. She was so aware of him there, sitting close to her. Now though, her heart was torn, on one hand he was Klaus, he scared her. On the other, he was the guy she'd just spent weeks with and thought she was falling for. It was all too much.

"You just told me" she whispered.

"Caroline" he said softly, reaching out to touch her, she flinched back, and when she turned her face to his, he saw the hurt, bewilderment and anger there.

"Don't touch me. I'm so tired of being used by you. No one else matters right? You don't care whose life you make a mess of, as long as you are OK. I get it, you had to survive for your bloodline to survive, but why did you have to lie to me? Both of you did... probably Bonnie too. Other people only exist for your amusement, I can see that it applies to me too. You really are the most selfish person I've ever met."

"Let me explain" he began and she cut him off with a warning look so final, he shut his mouth again.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know about it. You made me...We...I... I just can't deal with this right now" she disappeared from the room in a blur and he heard the door slam upstairs.

Frustration so intense welled up inside him. He wanted to follow her and smash down the door. Force her to be happy it was him. Make her love him... he rose to his feet, though instead of going to the door he put all his strength into hurling his glass into the fire. It roared up as the liquid touched the flames and the glass exploded. He leaned his forehead on the mantle and fought to get himself under control. He was the one in charge, he called the shots. She thought she could just walk away from him... feeling the rage settle on simmer, he allowed it to carry him upstairs, to the door of the room. He considered knocking, but knew that she wouldn't respond, so he abruptly pushed the door open.

She was sitting with her back to the bed on the floor, crying her heart out. Her head cradled in her arms, her whole body shook and he felt his anger dissolve in a puff of smoke. He cared about this girl and look what he was doing to her. And her reaction... it hurt. She was literally horrified that it was him she'd been spending time with. He'd had his share of rejection, but this one really stung. He couldn't lie to himself. He was completely at her mercy. He couldn't manipulate himself out of this situation, couldn't seem to manipulate her. What had he been thinking? That she'd be jealous? That seeing him with a beautiful girl would matter at all? When it came to Caroline, everything he did seemed awkward and clumsy.

Tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes stared at the floor, her head bowed, she refused to look up.

"It wasn't you. It can't have been you." her sobs were loud and jarring, slamming out her body. He stood over her, hands in fists, clenched by his side. Watching her, his heart was in his mouth. Somehow, at some point, this girl had become able to hurt him. To make him feel something, something he he hadn't felt in a long time, in a part of himself he had almost forgotten was there. He felt powerless and so wide open it hurt.

"Caroline" he whispered softly, he reached a hand towards her shining hair, hesitating above,finally laying it gently on her hair. She flinched visibly.

"Caroline, don't be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you. I... I'm still the person you cared for..." he crouched to her eye level and lifted her chin with a finger.

"No" it came out of her lips so gently, yet carried such force.

"You're a liar" she raised her eyes to his, and they twisted his heart in two, the pain of betrayal he saw in them.

He felt that creeping coldness come over his heart. That old familiar switch, itching to be turned on. Faced with such hurt, rejection, repulsion... his heart hardened as was it's habit. Stepping back from her, he folded his arms, putting distance between them.

"Suit yourself sweetheart. It's no skin off my nose. We all did what we had to. If you have a problem with it take it up with your boyfriend or your best friend. Leave me out of it." he turned abruptly and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

She knew he wouldn't come back. Her body ached with trauma and emotional distress, she slipped into the shower, trying to ease it with hot water. In the steamy air, she felt the tears dry up finally. She tried to analyse her feelings, they were so conflicted.

Sadness that it wasn't Tyler she had loved getting to know the past few weeks. Sadness over the realisation that they weren't right for each other. Knowing that at least Klaus, Tyler and Bonnie had known what was happening... embarrassment. Gushing about the new improved Tyler to Bonnie, when it had been Klaus, she cringed with humiliation.

And Klaus... when she thought about the time they'd spent together... so genuine and special... and he'd been lying the whole time. It hurt the most, as much as it was difficult to admit it. She'd been falling hopelessly in love with him and he had been playing with her. She turned her face up into the hot water and wished it could wash her memory clean.

* * *

"Well, it's certainly quiet around here today." Rebekah observed as she sauntered into her brother's study after dinner.

"No romantic dinner with Caroline tonight? She stood you up?" perching on the edge of his desk she waited to get his attention. He was absorbed in his sketch pad and spoke without looking up.

"Where's her ring Rebekah? She almost killed herself trying to leave earlier."

"You mean she didn't even realise she didn't have it on? Either that or your company is so bad she'd rather fry than stay. I think it's the latter personally." Rebekah said breezily, noticing her brother seemed strained.

"Well, whichever, give it to me. Also, what have you been telling her?" his eyes pinned her down and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why? What did she tell you?" she asked, buying time.

"Nothing much... just... that she knows I was in Tyler's body." he said shortly, setting down his pad and settling back in the chair.

"Now who could have given her that idea?" he asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, so what if it was me Nik! She'd have figured it out eventually. I just saved her some time. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me it isn't exactly what you wanted" Rebekah searched her brother's face for that expression he got when he thought about Caroline Forbes.

"I did it for you Nik." she said gently, taken aback when she glimpsed the shine on her brother's downcast eyes. He scrubbed a hand over his face, stubble rasping as he said softly.

"Yeah well, it seems she's not too keen on the idea. So if you could just mind your own love life, or lack of, that'd be great."

Stung by his words she stood up and made to leave the room, on the threshold she turned and said

"You can't just expect her to welcome you with open arms, you two pick up where you left off. You tricked her... but I didn't think she would be so upset... it should make you happy."

"And why's that?" he asked

"No smoke without fire dear brother, you should be happy because she's upset about it... she _cares,_ she must feel something for you too."

* * *

Hunger eventually drew her from the room, downstairs into the dark house. Raiding the fridge in the kitchen, she found a huge supply of blood. Taking a bag she wandered through to the study again. She supposed she could try to run away, but she didn't want him coming to her house to get her. The study was the only room with a dying fire. Sipping on the bag she leafed through the drawings on the desk. Quickly locating the one that had opened Pandora's box, she gazed at it, her mind transported back to that day.

Alone here, not able to go home, the one sanctuary for her mind had been ripped away. The refuge she'd been taking in thinking about Tyler. The euphoria of falling in love replaced with the stark realisation that the man she'd fallen in love with didn't really exist. She'd never felt more alone. The tears threatened again and she let them fall. Sniffing quietly she sat with her face buried in her arms and sobbed. Through her quiet crying she heard a door creak open somewhere in the house. Jumping to her feet she flashed upstairs and back to Klaus's room. The last thing she wanted was to be discovered vulnerable and broken on the study floor. Especially by _him._

She shivered when she thought of Klaus. The more she thought about it the more humiliated she felt. She'd spent a great deal of time with him, she'd kissed him, teased him, let him into her heart. Then at dinner, she'd unknowingly confessed feelings for him. Just thinking it was enough to strangle her heartbeat. How he must be laughing at her. She heard the sound of soft footsteps coming down the hallway. They paused outside the door. She forced herself to breath slowly and deeply, trying to sound like she was sleeping. She could almost feel his hesitation through the door. She didn't know why but she knew it was him. He had heard her crying...but she would rather die than see his pity. She felt fresh tears slide down her cheeks as she sat in the dark, waiting to be alone again.

He stood outside her door and agonised. Her soft sobs had pulled him towards the library. He had made his way there slowly, anxious to avoid scaring her. When he'd arrived it was empty, and nothing out of place he could see. She'd gone, she obviously didn't want to be comforted by him. He had slowly made his way upstairs, just to check she hadn't left the house all together... well, that's what he told himself. Standing outside his room, he heard her careful breaths, imagined her sitting alone in the dark, tear stained face, stifling sobs and forcing her breath to sound regular... just to avoid him. He put his hand up to the polished wood of the door and closed his eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than to fling the door off it's hinges, take her in his arms and kiss the tears from her eyes. He wanted to do more than that... he wanted to erase the pain from her heart. He wanted her to look up at him with those trusting eyes, to let him in again, to let him care about her. But she'd never looked at him like that really, that look was for Tyler. No matter what she thought she'd felt these past weeks... who could love a monster? And if she did love him, even after she knew the truth... what would it cost her? Was loving her the most selfish thing he'd ever let himself do? These thoughts writhed and twisted through his heart like poison. He let his hand drop from the door, thinking how his departure would make her relieved, he quietly slipped her ring, tied on a ribbon over the door handle and retreated into the darkness, seamlessly becoming part of it.

* * *

**I know it seems pretty grim for their future, but I wanted them to get it all out before they can start over... it's always darkest before the dawn!**

**Also, I always watch _XxWhisperOfDreamsXx_ videos on youtube for inspiration. This is how I picture their relationship!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this story kind of feels like it's writing itself right now, and it's rained all weekend(( I retreat to my happy place!**

**Thanks for the review, alerts and favourites, especially my frequent reviewers such as A True Dreamer, Thicket of Kisses 87 and JaneA0202 and everyone else! Since this is my first story it's great to get some feedback, and also helps me to shape where I want to take the story.  
**

**So, Klaroline is kind of on a slow burn, and the build up/obstacles could go on for a while, so let me know if you think it's time they just together already!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters (sadly).**

* * *

The next morning after a night of tossing and turning, Caroline found herself in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Staring at herself, she took a deep breath. She looked fine, thanks to being a vampire, but her expression was defeated and faded, so unlike herself.

She looked critically at the bright sunlight in the garden and tried to plan how she was going to leave. After last night, she didn't know why he'd want her here, except that he might think she'd run to Stefan and Damon immediately. They seemed at a strange impasse. She was pretty sure he wouldn't hurt her, and he was pretty confident she wouldn't risk it.

She slipped on her own shorts and top, leaving Rebekah's clothes in a pile on a chair, and the blue dress hanging in the wardrobe. Sorting herself in the mirror, she found an odd lump sticking out her pocket. Wriggling her fingers in she pulled out a bottle. It was pale grey smoked glass, with a teardrop stopper, and silver scroll work running up the sides. It was elegant and beautiful, and inside a clear liquid shone in the light. She stood studying it for a little while, wondering who might have put it there. Carefully opening the bottle she sniffed at the stopper – stifling a gasp as it shot through her senses like acid.

Vervain.

Who'd left it and why? She thought about where it had been hidden, in her clothes. It seemed like the work of her secret helper. Rebekah. For some reason, Rebehak wasn't finished helping her, though she considered if this really was helping. Klaus must be planning on erasing her memories of him being alive... and isn't that exactly what she wanted? To forget all the embarrassment, disappointment and sadness she felt over the last few weeks. To erase him from her head and her heart. Like everything she'd said to him last night, if she truly believed there was no hope for them, no way to reconcile the man she had fallen in love with and the monster who had almost destroyed her life, then what was the point in suffering with those memories.

A fresh start...

* * *

He heard her coming downstairs as he studied a book sitting in the study. He hadn't taken a word in, but merely been waiting for her to find her ring and leave. He prepared himself for what needed to be done. He couldn't have her telling the Salvatores before he was ready for them. Standing he made his way to the hall to intercept her. She was dressed in the same clothes she'd arrived in, and her simple beauty and fragility, though he knew what strength it hid, took his breath away.

"Caroline." he acknowledged, coming to stand in front of her.

"Look, let's not drag this out any further." She held a hand out in front of her, warding him off.

"You gave me my ring back, I assume that means you're letting me leave. I don't think we have anything else to say to each other." her eyes were stubbornly downcast, and he longed to see her mouth curve in a smile, anything to shake that coldness from her features.

"Caroline" he said again, in a deep and commanding tone, that brought her chin up slightly, she met his eyes, and he immediately turned on his compulsion. Holding his breath, he felt his palms go damp as he spoke

"Caroline, are you listening to me?"

"Yes" her reply was automatic and pliable. Letting out the breath, he felt the air slither out his chest, and thought how this was just another despicable act to add to the list of wrongs she had against him.

He felt it then, the power he had over her. It was heady and tempting... the temptation was so overwhelming it almost choked him. There she was in front of him, everything he wanted, at his will to command, ripe for the picking. He imagined kissing her, holding her... and he imagined never quite knowing if she ever would have chosen him. That's the thing about love. There was no substitute for someone else choosing you of their own volition. Yes, he was selfish, and he'd always taken what he wanted from the world. He wondered why this was any different? But it was...

"You haven't seen me. I am dead. I died when Alaric staked me. You have been visiting family and now you're going home. You have spent the last few weeks with Tyler and it's been great." his voice had faded to a whisper by the end.

"It's been great" she repeated.

"You are happy and you feel like everything is going to be OK in your life. You will forget that we ever spent any time together. Forget everything you've ever felt for me, until my name only evokes the slightest stirring of a memory." he could stop himself from touching her for the last time, once again tracing the familiar path with his fingers along her jaw, brushing her silken hair back.

"I will forget us" she confirmed. He felt his heart deflate.

"Be happy" he pressed a kiss onto her forehead, suddenly finding breathing a little difficult. She stood still, staring at him. It hurt his heart to see that blank look in her eyes.

Guiding her out the door, he instructed her to drive carefully and forget everything as she arrived home.

"Goodbye Caroline" he whispered, leaning against the closed door, hearing the car pull away from the drive. He went upstairs and lingered outside the door. Funny, in a matter of days, he had started thinking of it as her room, and the feeling it gave him knowing she was in there. So close...opening the door he went in. The room smelled of her so much it was like a kick to the stomach. He looked at the made bed, nothing left except her scent to remember her by. He went to the bed and stroked the pillow, slowly raising it to his face he inhaled gently. He felt a low growl gather in his throat - his wolf side responding on it's most primal level. His eyes scanned the surfaces of the room, not seeing what he was looking for. Wandering into the bathroom, he saw it, sitting beside the sink.

The sparkling liquid inside the grey glass seemed to mock him.

She'd made her choice. He thought his own eyes seemed to be pitying him from the mirror... had he really thought she would chose to remember him? He had wanted to give her that choice. And if she didn't want to remember him, their time together... he would take that pain away. It would be her choice.

He wanted to show her he could be selfless too... but the ironic thing is that she'd never know.

* * *

Her mother listened to her chattering about her trip for a full 5 minutes before she got called into the station and Caroline was home alone.

Changing out of her disgusting clothes, opting to throw them away rather than wash them, she kicked them under her bed and sat at her dressing table and checked her messages. When you didn't have a cell phone for a few days you forgot how good it felt to be able to contact people so instantly.

Scrolling through her messages, she jumped when the phone suddenly rang.

"Bonnie! God, I missed speaking to you so much! What's the news? I've been totally out of it" Caroline moved around her room listening to her best friend's voice on the other end.

"Sure. Lunch will be great. 1p.m at The Grill? Cool, see you soon." she hung up satisfied.

Pulling open her makeup drawer, she started to line her eyes, and put mascara on. Dressing for the warm weather in a white sundress and sandals she put her lip gloss in her handbag. Pulling out her bedside drawer she grabbed her sunglasses and perched them on her head.

Putting her hand back inside the drawer, she pulled out the picture of her and the horse, she looked at it silently.

Reaching down she pulled a crinkled parchment sheet out of her old shorts. Smoothing the beautiful picture out, she placed it alongside the other he'd drawn for her, and closed the drawer.

Grabbing her keys, she headed out the door, thinking grimly that Bonnie was going to get more than she was expecting for lunch.

* * *

She grabbed an outside table at the Grill to take advantage of the sun and waited for her friend. The street was bustling and sunshine made her spirits rise. She ordered an iced tea sipped it slowly as she went over the past few days in her head. The last few minutes with Klaus had changed things . He basically wanted her to forget he was alive, which was obvious, and he had also attempted to remove her memories of their time together, her feelings for him. He didn't want her to care about him it seemed. Which was odd considering all the effort he'd been going to to impress and romance her. The only explanation she could come up with was that he had done it for her. He knew she'd never accept her feelings, so he'd taken that conflict away from her. She remembered his eyes as she'd cried at his feet, they were tormented. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that, but it did make her see him a little differently. Maybe he was capable of thinking about others... maybe...

"Hi!" Bonnie announced, coming up behind her and hugging her shoulders.

"Hello you." Caroline replied as she watched Bonnie settle down in a chair opposite and order an iced coffee.

"So, how was your trip? Tyler said you were away for a few days." Bonnie busied herself playing with the ice in her coffee with her straw.

"Oh did he really? Did he say where?" she asked casually, trying to judge what Bonnie was thinking. Bonnie kept her head lowered and made a face like she was trying to remember.

"Your aunt's I think he said."

"Hmmm" she said noncommittally, sipping her drink.

"How's it going with you guys anyway?" the question was painfully nonchalant, and Caroline struggled not to show anything unusual.

"Hmmm, not so great actually." Caroline said quietly, causing Bonnie to raise her head and look at her with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Tyler is just... different. It feels like the past few weeks never happened. I think we kind of... broke up." she said, watching Bonnie's reaction from under her lashes.

"Oh Caroline" Bonnie scooted right round the table and put her arms around her friend's shoulders. So, she wasn't surprised then, she must have spoke to Tyler. Suddenly she felt Bonnie stiffen as she looked up the street.

"Oh god, let's go sit inside." Caroline noted the urgency in Bonnie's voice and followed her gaze. There she was, walking along without a care in the world, Rebekah, and she'd already seen them, and was heading in their direction.

"Caroline, Bonnie" Rebekah said, almost warmly "Do you mind?" she asked, sitting down immediately, she leaned on the table and spoke,

"I have something to ask you guys. It's about Matt. He's still so upset with me about Elena, he won't even speak to me. You guys are his friends, can't you... you know... put in a good word and all that?" she attracted the attention of a waiter and ordered a Bloody Mary.

Silence fell on the table, as Caroline and Bonnie tried to think of what to say.

"You can't really blame him Rebekah, you killed Elena. She's a vampire because of you." Bonnie accused nervously

Rebekah waving her hand dismissively,

"We all know Stefan or Damon would have turned her eventually, once she chooses one of them. She's always safe now. Just think if one of them had had the nerve to do it when my brother first got to town, how different everything would have turned out."

"Your brother threatened to kill everyone Elena cared about if they did." Caroline reminded her lightly.

"Yeah, but.. really... how many died anyway? Practically everyone he could have harmed ended up dead anyway so..." Rebekah trailed off and licked her lips,

"This is bloody good, you guys should have one." She held out her glass to each of them, shrugging when they refused, then went on,

"So, I missed the epic goodbye this morning. Sorry about your ring by the way, I didn't think for a second you wouldn't realise it was gone, I just thought it would stop you from even thinking about leaving. I guess you were too distracted..." she smirked, and Caroline repressed a smile, she could sense Bonnie having a heart attack beside her.

Bonnie suddenly pushed her chair out loudly, and stood up.

"Caroline, let's go. I can't eat with her."

"Aw, you didn't seem to mind me so much just a few days ago." Rebekah said breezily. "My brother says thanks by the way." and with that she smiled positively wickedly at Bonnie. Finishing her drink, she stood up lazily and grinned at Caroline.

"I hope you'll come around soon. Nik is positively heartbroken at your absence."

"The compulsion..." Caroline began, and Rebekah interrupted,

"He won't hear about it from me. Nik's always gotten away without his fair share of pay back." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered off down the street.

"Caroline-" Bonnie was still standing, clutching the edge of the table.

"Why don't you sit down?" Caroline invited magnanimously

"What's happening?" she asked shakily, perching on the edge of her seat. Caroline patted her hand and said,

"Why don't we start at the beginning... I know my version, but I'm super interested in hearing yours. Plus why the hell you thought it was a good idea to lie to me"

* * *

Several iced coffees later Bonnie had managed to get up to the part where Tyler had called her just this morning and informed her that they were breaking up, Caroline didn't know anything except that Klaus was alive and that he had promised to remove her memories of that. Bonnie had to go over there later to work out an insurance policy to convince him that Damon and Stefan wouldn't desiccate him.

"But... he didn't compel you?" Bonnie asked, exhausted from confessing the nightmare month.

"No, he thinks he did though. But Rebekah gave me Vervain so it wouldn't work, at least, I think she did, I'll have to ask her"

"So she's like... your friend now?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"I'm not sure, I've been running low on genuine friends lately." Caroline said cuttingly.

"Don't say that! You know you're my best friend, I did all of this so that you would be safe, you, Tyler, my mum... and maybe Elena... we're not sure about that one."

"I get that Bonnie, but how could you let me think he was Tyler? Don't you see how sick that is?" she cried, her voice rising at the end.

"I didn't have a choice. It takes dark magic to do that kind of spell. No one would've approved if they'd known. And it was Klaus's only condition. I never would have lied if I had thought he would overstep his bounds. And he didn't right?" Bonnie urged hopefully.

"Well, that depends what you mean. He barely touched me, if that's what you saying..." Caroline trailed off.

"So..."

"So! There are other ways to overstep bounds Bonnie. You know what I mean. You know how happy I was... he did that. Don't you see... it's almost worst." silence played out after that statement and Bonnie looked at her friend, seeing her indecision and how this revelation had turned her heart upside down.

"Do you love him?" She asked quietly, watching a bitter smile twist her friend's lips.

"Can you love someone and hate them at the same time?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. At least I think you can."

"Well... I guess I'm really in trouble then." The eyes she lifted to Bonnie's were shiny with unshed tears, and Bonnie grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Caroline, do not beat yourself up about how you feel. It's not your fault. It's mine. I put you in this situation. You never would have let him get so close intentionally."

"But don't you see... He made me feel... special... not getting to know him wouldn't change that... not knowing how someone can make you feel... living without ever meeting that person. Is it better?" Caroline looked at her fingers as she spoke. Bonnie considered the best way to phrase what she wanted to say next.

"Well, would you ever give him a chance?" Caroline looked up at her in alarm

"Just hear me out. He isn't after Elena anymore. None of us have really anything to gain by hurting each other anymore. He cares about you... People would understand."

"No they wouldn't. He's done awful things. He's too... selfish. He can't be redeemed"

"Right, and how about Stefan and Damon? Elena doesn't seem to have a problem with their dark sides, or worried that we won't understand. Forgiveness is natural Caroline, and it's part of your humanity, and you shouldn't lose it. And redemption, it's always possible, as long as someone wants it enough "

Bonnie watched emotions chase across Caroline's face and realised what her friend was feeling.

"You're scared aren't you? What you felt with him. It's that kind of earth shattering, soul destroying love that either creates you or destroys you."

Caroline smiled at her friend and blew out her breath.

"See the problem. How can you let someone you don't trust have that kind of power over you?" They both sat and considered the hopelessness of that question for a while, before Bonnie took Caroline's hand again and looked at her,

"I'm so sorry for lying to you. For deceiving you, you're so important to me Caroline."

"It's OK, well, it's so not OK, but I understand why you felt you had , the real blame in this whole thing belongs with one person. And I intend to make sure he gets what's coming to him."

Bonnie smiled and asked curiously,

"How are you going to do that?"

"With a little help" Caroline smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, I hope you've had a great week, and better weather than Scotland(((**

**Plus side is I've had writing time, so should be uploading a couple of chapters this weekend.  
**

**Let me know how you like it!  
**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

Driving home from the Grill after speaking to Bonnie, she felt strangely deflated. Her feelings were a mess over the whole situation, she felt heartbroken and it wasn't over Tyler. That thought in itself was too terrifying to accept.

Sitting in her car, she suddenly had the overwhelming feeling of being watched. She peered out the windscreen at her porch. The afternoon had grown late, and long shadows covered the yard. The trees swayed with a rising wind and a dull sky had brought a chill to the warm afternoon. With the surreal half light and swaying shadows, the whole ground seemed to be writhing. Slowly she opened her car door and stepped out. The strange wind instantly lifted her hair and set it whirling around her face, her dress rose and fell against her legs. All these sensations added to the overwhelming feeling of wrongness. Something wasn't right, or someone was here, or had been here. She shut the car door quietly, and approached the house. The rustling wind had her turning constantly to check over her shoulders as phantom noises made her jump. She listened hard and heard nothing from inside the house, but still the wrongness struck her. She slowly climbed the creaking steps to the front door. The screen banged in the wind, punctuating the silence. There was something tied around the door handle, twisting violently with the gusts. Reaching out slowly, the feeling of being watched heightened. Getting hold of the paper, she gently pulled it of the handle and looked at it closely.

It was a photograph, an old one, of her mother, father and herself. It was before they were divorced and Caroline was sitting between them, they all had their arms wrapped around each other, smiling. There something extra to the picture however, there was blood, smeared over her father's face, thick and dark, it covered his entire head, and only the whites of his eyes shone out. The banging screen door continued to pound it's rhythm as she turned and stared out over the yard and the street beyond. There were several dark parked cars, but she saw nothing in them. The feeling of being watched continued, and she felt her skin prickle and crawl, who would do this?

Backing towards the door, she fumbled with her keys, not willing to completely turn around to open it. As soon as she had the door open, she couldn't get inside fast enough. Closing the door, she locked it and stared out the peep hole, watching for a more solid shadow moving over the ground, but found nothing.

Going to her room, she sat and looked at the picture for a while, before opening her drawer and putting it beside Klaus's pictures. She wasn't going to run to her mum and worry her about it straight away. She was far more durable than her mother anyway, and the Sheriff would rush to confront anyone who threatened her daughter, no matter how dangerous they were.

She ran over a list of suspects, and honestly couldn't come up with more than one. And he wasn't a real one. He hadn't done this, she knew it without a doubt. No, this was someone who wanted to hurt her, scare her maybe... someone with a twisted mind. Pulling a thick jumper over her dress, she cuddled into her quilt and closed her eyes. She couldn't think about it now, someone who was out there, watching her, enjoying scaring her. She also didn't want to think about her sore heart and especially not about a warm room, with a glowing fire, and man with magnetic eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to drive warmth into her bones.

* * *

After all the lies, she decided she needed some serious alone time. Throwing herself into her senior year studies, community projects and spending time with her mum, about a week passed easily.

She'd forgiven Tyler and Bonnie, because they were her best friends, and she knew they meant no harm. Klaus on the other hand. Her feelings surrounding him were so confused, tinged with such hurt and humiliation, that she found it difficult to make sense of them. It had been surreal staying at Klaus's, and not 100% unpleasant, which made her emotions even more conflicted. She was as surprised as Bonnie by her sudden alliance with Rebekah, but not unhappy about it.

Rebekah had promised to do what she could to help Caroline get some revenge on Klaus, and she definitely had some issues about being played by men, which was only to Caroline's advantage.

She didn't really have a great idea how to make him suffer yet, though, if her hunch was right, that he had indeed tried to do something genuine for her, then there was a possibility that not all the emotions he'd displayed as Tyler had been fake. She still felt so embarrassed when she thought about confessing how she'd fallen in love with Tyler, after he survived, basically when he'd been Klaus. Like he needed an ego boost. And he had sat there and encouraged her to spill her heart out, lapping it up. She balled her fists up and breathed deeply. Revenge was a dish best served cold, she reminded herself.

And, the truth was... she had missed him. She told herself it was only because she hadn't seen Tyler either, so she was just missing a significant other. But it wasn't true, she missed _him_. Their interactions, his witty observations and intelligence. He kept her on her toes, and when she thought of their time together when he was in Tyler's body, her memories featured him in all his original glory. He, on the other hand seemed to having no problem not seeing her, as she hadn't heard a peep from any of the originals. She must be giving off some vibes over it, as her mum remarked about her mood as they ate dinner one night.

"So, tell me darling, when are you going to give in and speak to him?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean "give in"?" Caroline asked smiling lopsidedly.

Spearing some salad, her mum paused with it raised to her mouth and raised an eyebrow at her,

"You know exactly what I mean. You're hiding from someone. And what I can't figure out is... if you're punishing them by staying away, or if you're waiting for them to come and get you"

Caroline laughed to hide the rising flush in her cheeks,

"Believe me, that's not it. Things were just a little intense when I left, and I'm hoping they have calmed down when I go back."

"So... who is he?" she asked casually, smiling as she watched Caroline squirm.

"Who? There's no one. I just broke up with Tyler."

"Something tells me he isn't the one who's got you so agitated. No, this is someone altogether different. Probably someone older..." Liz broke off as Caroline snorted into her drink and tried to cough it out her nose. After a few seconds she managed to return to normal, meeting her mother's speculative gaze.

"Definitely someone older. More worldly. More persistent... driven." she finished, picking up her glass again, she smiled at Caroline.

"Am I right?"

"You're not too far wrong. But there is nothing going on with us. He's... he's not someone I could ever be with." Caroline twisted a napkin in her hands. Liz took it all in, the little tells, the expressions and tone and saw that her daughter was indeed very conflicted about this man. And a man it undoubtedly was, this was not like the childish infatuations that she'd seen Caroline go through for others before... boys... Matt, Tyler. This was another beast all together, and she realised that Caroline had matured so suddenly. She had become this strong, confident... woman. With a woman's heart, with all it's complexities and nuances and she was suffering because of that heart right now.

"Darling, listen to me. I know I'm not exactly the one to be giving advice on matters of the heart. But believe it or not, I know something about complicated men. They infuriate you, they frustrate you and sometimes, they disappoint you. But, they can also surprise you and if they love you, well there's nothing quite like it in the world. Don't close your heart off from feelings that scare you. Confront them head on, challenge them, test them, only then will you know if what you feel for him and even what he feels for you is real. You can't risk missing it if it is"

Caroline clasped her mother's hand and squeezed hard, her words comforted and scared her simultaneously, though instinctively, she knew she was right. But there were some people who can't be trusted with your heart, people who play with others, hurt them, twist their emotions and manipulate them. There was a bit piece of the puzzle her mother was missing, and Caroline shuddered to think of what she would say if she knew who she was pushing her daughter to give a chance to.

* * *

Leafing through his sketch book, he realised he'd managed to go through another one. Sighing, he studied one of the sketches for a second, his nimble fingers tracing the lines of her face, the soft fall of her hair, curve of her cheek. A sketch was a poor consolation prize however, and it never occupied him for long. He poured himself another drink, another thing he'd been going through a lot of lately. He thought back to his sister's news earlier, that Caroline and Tyler had broken up. He'd thought it strange. She had forgotten everything, and thought Tyler had been himself for the past few weeks, so she should be feeling strong feelings for him, if she'd been honest at dinner. There was a tiny whisper of hope that suggested that she'd noticed such a difference in him already that she wasn't interested in Tyler anymore, however he harshly repressed it. There was no point holding false hope. He'd given her the choice of exploring her feelings for him, and she'd chosen mind control over it, pretty strong indicator of her readiness to accept him as a suitor.

He hadn't been able to get her out of his thoughts since she'd left. He thought of her constantly, her smell in his bed drove him spiraling into obsessive dreams, which haunted him throughout the day too. He even sometimes thought he heard her voice in the house, and he found himself wandering from room to room like a ghost.

He'd lost his usual appetites as well, which had never actually happened before. He'd not seen Sara, or any of his other meals on wheels for a week, and he wasn't missing them. He preferred blood bagging it of late, probably because every soft sigh, brush of smooth skin or throaty laugh brought Caroline forcefully to his mind, making him feel as though wooden splinters were burrowing into his heart. He told himself he was being ridiculous, he was the most powerful immortal in creation, how could such a tiny slip of a girl have reduced him to such a pathetic mess? Even as he asked himself, he felt a small grin form, the audacity of it was absurd, yet completely undeniable.

Her fire, her spirit, it was everything he hadn't known he needed. And now he was like an addict who was mere days away from breaking down. How could he not have realised his life was so gray and dull, until she had suddenly thrown it into colour. Now, without her, it felt like the light was leeching out, and soon he would be back in black and white, his heart a useless, dried out mass of muscle.

He had even risked going into town a couple of times, to see if he could glimpse her around, but she was nowhere to be found. One thing was clear, he couldn't go on like this. He had to work out a resolution with the Salvatores, then he'd be free to live again, to see her again, otherwise, he worried he'd slowly go mad. He wasn't good at accepting defeat. There was always the opportunity to start again, woo her all over again, say the right things this time, do the right things, maybe this time... or maybe he'd just get rejected all over again. Probably best not to risk it, he thought grimly as he gulped his drink. Did he really need to be reminded again how unlovable he really was?

* * *

Staring at her history book, bound up in sad thoughts about her last lesson with Alaric, the cheerful ring of her phone jolted her out her thoughts, and she glanced at the caller I.D – Stefan. Flipping her phone open she smiled as she heard the voice of her favourite brother.

"Caroline, I hope I'm not disturbing you. Are you busy right now?" he asked politely

"No, Why? What's up?" she asked, immediately thinking of Elena.

"It's Klaus. He's alive."

"Oh my god" she breathed softly, glad Stefan couldn't see her face.

"What happened?" she asked, imaging Damon charging over there with Bonnie in tow, dessication in mind.

"Apparently, he's asked for a meeting. With us, and your mother" he finished dryly.

"My mum!" Caroline exclaimed, wondering how she could fit into this.

"He wants to come to an understanding, I think we should hear him out." Stefan said, and Caroline heard Damon muttering in the background.

"And let me guess, Damon doesn't agree?"

"Damon doesn't have any better ideas. He contacted Bonnie first, he's guaranteed her the safey of all of her loved ones, and her friends, if she stays on his side. She is inclined to believe him."

"So... when's this meeting?"

"Tonight, at our house. Can you come? We need all the backup we can get just in case."

"Of course, though I'm hardly a match for Klaus and Rebekah."

"I wouldn't underestimate your effect on him. They are coming at 8, I've already spoken to your mum."

"Right, OK, see you tonight... Stefan?" she asked hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think it's possible? To live side by side with him... after everything?"

"I think we have to learn to. See you tonight."

* * *

After hanging up, she checked the time. She had a little over 4 hours until she saw him again, though, she supposed she was meant to think she was seeing him for the first time since he died. She didn't really have much at her disposal to extract her revenge with, so she better make the most of what she did have. Gathering a change of underwear she went for a long shower. She applied light makeup and left her hair curling around her shoulders. Slipping on dark tight jeans, heels, with an black off the shoulder jumper, she threw on a leather jacket as she went to see if her mum was ready. It wasn't her usual sunny style, but today it felt right.

Her mum was waiting in the kitchen, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Caroline grabbed a blood bag and sat opposite her. They looked at each other, listening to the clock ticking. Both of them realising this could be a potentially dangerous situation to be getting into.

Caroline thought about how their relationship had changed over the last year. Her mum accepted her in the most fundamental way now, and Caroline had finally let her into every part of her life. She wouldn't swap the closeness they shared now for anything.

"Well... I suppose we better get a move on. Klaus doesn't exactly seem like the kind who likes to be kept waiting." her mum smiled, probably trying to reassure her daughter, who seemed very nervous.

"Hmmm," she agreed, going with her to the car. She felt way too anxious.

As they drove to the house, she felt her palms start to grow damp, her stomach squirming like a living thing was battling to get out. The old boarding house came into view and Caroline craned her neck to glimpse his car.

"I don't think they're here yet." she said as they walked to the door of the Salvatore's residence. Standing on the threshold, Caroline was suddenly glad of her mum's presence, grabbing her hand she squeezed it, and felt her mother squeezing it back.

They were all here and already deep in the discussion. After a few seconds of listening it seemed that it was everyone else against Damon, but then that was usually the case. Elena was sitting on the couch, cuddling a pillow, Bonnie beside her. Jeremy was sitting near Matt. Stefan was standing with his back to the entrance, looking quite at ease and peaceful, Damon on the other hand was hitting the Scotch behind the couch, gesturing wildly with his hands, and mimicking others tones when they said something sensible. Just a regular meeting then, Caroline thought wryly.

"Sheriff Forbes, Caroline" Stefan said warmly as he turned around and motioned them into the room.

"Liz! Finally someone to take my side!" Damon exclaimed happily, "Drink?" he gestured towards the lavish spread of alcohol, then muttered "Suit yourself" when she refused.

"So, what have you guys decided?" Caroline asked, casting a glance in Bonnie's direction.

"We are going to hear out Klaus's terms, it really depends on what they are." Stefan said thoughtfully.

"I think he really wants to call a truce, he has nothing to gain from hurting any of us. And no real reason to let us go on living, if we get in his way." Bonnie added.

"I think it's important to bring an end to all of this. If we all have to live together, let's establish the rules and move on." Sheriff Forbes cut in.

"Why, I couldn't agree more Sheriff." A voice drawled from the doorway. Turning they looked up to see Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah standing just inside the entrance.

He was wearing a black military style coat, with a thick cream jumper underneath, his legs encased in dark jeans, with heavy boots. His mused hair caught the light from the fire and turned golden. Eying the assembled company, his eyes immediately met hers.

Here we go, she thought nervously.

* * *

**Not much Klaroline in this one, but it's being set up so that there can be lots more juicy interactions soon. I wanted to give them some time and space to miss each other.**

**Reviews inspire me! I should be uploading the next chapter very soon so hold on for more Klaroline.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Straight into the meeting. Just a warning, I am going a little off book, and putting in a brand new character, who is 100% fantasy on my part. There was no one else that could currently fit this profile I felt. **

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, L.J Smith does and I'm jealous.  
**

* * *

"Forgive us for intruding, we are early." Elijah apologised.

"My ears are certainly burning, so I suppose I don't have to ask you what you were discussing." Klaus remarked, smiling pleasantly around he strolled into the middle of the room. Casting a sideways glance at Damon he remarked,

"I'll take that drink mate."

She struggled to keep her eyes casual and disinterested, but she felt like her emotions were painted across her face. Her first glimpse of him in over a week, and it made her mouth dry. Quickly reaching into her bag she pulled out her phone and stared at it, feeling his eyes making their way towards her, so she concentrated on her phone, feigning absorption with something, smiling slightly.

Suddenly Stefan cleared his throat and began talking,

"Why don't you tell us why you gathered us here today Klaus." Caroline looked up then and for the slightest of moments, she caught his eyes lingering on her face. Almost as soon as her eyes connected with his, he looked away, towards the fire, and spoke,

"Well, I think we need to set some ground rules here. Mistakes have been made. On both sides may I add." he said cutting off Damon as he began to speak.

"However, my family and I have put down some roots in this town, and we don't want to leave just now. I am willing to overlook the fact that you all betrayed me... and then broke your deal with my siblings to deliver my body safely to them. I am also willing to forgive you for the fact that because of your ineptitude, I almost died."

"Why didn't you die?" Damon asked suddenly

"I'm not interested in going into it too much, but you should all be grateful I didn't. I am undoubtedly the creator of your bloodline, so the group sitting in here, if I had died, would be much smaller."

"And we are just supposed to forgive you after everything you've done?" Jeremy said angrily.

"Jeremy" Elena began, but he interrupted, "He killed Jenna!"

"Like I said, young Jeremy, there is blame to apportion on each side... Yes, I tried to steal all of Elena's blood to make my hybrids. Yes, I had your aunt turned into a vampire, then killed her. What I am trying to make you understand, is that there is no real reason for me to try to smooth things over and get along. We three could kill you all before you finished taking your present breath. But, I'm not an unreasonable man, and I'm tired of all this blood shed."

"So, what are you proposing?" Caroline was proud of her mother's commanding tone.

"We will remain here as long as we wish. You will not try to kill, dagger or desiccate any of us. In return, we will protect this town, and leave you to live your lives. We will not kill or feed on the general population and in fact we could facilitate your lives here quite a bit. "

"In what way?" Stefan asked critically

"Well, are you or are you not aware that Rebekah's compulsion of the council hasn't quite worked as planned? And they are at present plotting to oust you Sheriff and imprison your daughter."

It took Caroline a second to realise that he was talking about her.

"What? Imprison me where?" she cried, having a visceral flashback to the room her father had kept her in.

"It doesn't matter, they're not going to succeed, but clearly, something must be done." he answered still not looking at her.

"How can they know? I thought Rebekah took care of it?" Elena asked scathingly, as the two girls exchanged glowers.

"I did, but how was I supposed to know they were prepared for that. They backed everything up, wrote it down. It's procedure apparently." she raised an eyebrow at the Sheriff.

Liz sat on the arm of the couch and looked a bit stunned.

"Well! Is she right?" Damon demanded

"I don't know, I mean, it's possible... but neither Carole or I know. But it doesn't surprise me. We are not original founding family members, we just married into the families. They have never opened to us fully."

Silence stretched out after this while everyone considered the implications.

"So, does this mean the council is coming after us?" Elena asked.

""No, they only know about Caroline and Tyler, the Sheriff and the Mayor's involvement." Elijah finally joined the conversation.

"Well, that's a relief!" Damon laughed and everyone turned to him. Rebekah noticed her brother looked particularly aggravated.

"So... what does it mean?"Caroline asked in a small voice. Then jumped as Klaus finally turned to her and met her eyes full on,

"It means sweetheart that they are watching you, waiting for you to slip, to be alone, vulnerable" as he spoke his eyes slid over her, memorising every detail of how spectacular she looked.

"Then, when you least expect it, they are going to take you... and they are going to try to make you tell them who else like you lives in Mystic Falls, and when you don't want to tell them... they are going to hurt you." she couldn't move her eyes from his. They were locked in, and she saw something writhing in their depths, again, a kind of torment. Caroline was suddenly aware of everyone watching them, and she looked down self consciously. She felt Klaus's eyes still on her. Elijah stepped in,

"We can help protect you from this. Make sure we are all allowed to go on living here, without danger and suspicion, but we would need your word that you have accepted our terms."

"And why do we need your help? What can you do that we can't?" Damon demanded angrily.

"Because there is someone leading the council, who knows a lot more about vampires than anyone before him. I believe you know him Sheriff and you too Caroline, however you call him uncle."

"Uncle Simon is here?" just uttering the words, she felt a slither of fear go through her. Almost immediately she thought of the photograph from the week before, something she still hadn't told anyone about.

Her father's brother had always been a tough guy to get along with, Elena and her used to joke that their uncles should be brothers, so similar was Simon to Elena's uncle John. Except he had turned out to be her father... Caroline sighed. How confusing was that. The relationship between her father and his brother had always been volatile, and Simon was never a fan of Liz, so as a result, Caroline didn't really know her uncle very well. However, he was a founding family member, and if anything, he hated vampires even more than her father had. She wondered if he blamed them for his brothers death now too.

"Very much so, and he has quite a few tricks to rely on. Unfortunately regular vampire powers are not going to be enough. That, plus the fact that he is quite remorseless. He is not above sacrificing anyone, for what he believes is the greater good. I worry most about you Jeremy and you Matt. As two of the only genuine humans left in this group, you are at risk. As are you Caroline. He knows you, your habits, your lifestyle. He will find it easy to take you. The only thing he doesn't know about are originals and hybrids, thus giving us an advantage over him."

"How will you neutralise the council?" Stefan asked, receiving a sharp look from Liz.

"Rest assured Sheriff, if you accept our terms, we will not spill any human blood, despite how they might deserve it." Klaus said, thinking about Caroline's uncle.

The group looked around at each other, shocked faces, becoming resolved. Elena finally stood up and went to stand in front of Elijah

"Do you promise, to protect this town and all the people in it? To keep us all safe?" her eyes searched his, the closest friend she'd come to having among the oldest family of vampires. He took her hand in his and held it to his chest.

"You have my word." Stefan watched them warily before rising and going to stand near Klaus.

"If we make this deal, how do I know we can trust you?"

"Because, deep down inside, you remember the guy who was your friend, who never actually broke a promise to you. Your brother standing here is proof of that. And because you are a logical man Stefan. You know that I only propose deals that are beneficial to me, so why would I break them?" Stefan could have sworn that his eyes flickered to Caroline for an instant, and it was enough to convince him. Looking at the Sheriff he raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded,

"I think it's in our best interests Stefan. I accept your terms Klaus. I hope you don't disappoint me."

Stefan extended his hand out, he felt Klaus grip it strongly and shake it, a smile brightening the hybrid's features.

"We have a deal."

"Excellent" stepping back, he addressed Damon who had popped up in front of him,

"I don't trust you." growled Damon.

"Noted" Klaus said with a smile and slapped Damon on the arm,

"Let's get down to the first order of business then shall we?"

With renewed sense of purpose everyone gathered around a little closer. Rebekah edged closer to the chair Matt was sitting on, smiling shyly at him. Klaus and Elijah remained standing, closing the circle that they formed.

"We will get to work rooting out our enemies in the council. For the time being I think it best if you Sheriff... don't let anyone know that we have discovered them. As for you Caroline, you will need to go somewhere safe. Somewhere your uncle wouldn't expect you to go." Elijah spoke calmly.

"How about my house?" Elena asked quickly, but Elijah shook his head.

"The first place he'd look, after Bonnie's and Matt's of course. No this needs to be somewhere totally new for you, unexpected."

"Well, I would volunteer here, but everyone on the council knows we... have history" Damon waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, prompting a throat clearing from Liz. Caroline suddenly caught sight of Klaus just then, he was looking at Damon calculatingly, his eyebrows lowering into a scowl. He turned abruptly towards the fire and leaned his hands on the mantle, face lost in the orange flames of the fire.

"Well, what about ours then?" Rebekah suggested, eagerly waiting for Matt to give her a smile, he looked at her sidelong, and crooked his lips a touch. Looking up she met her brother's gaze, hidden from everyone else it pulled the smile off her face,

"What? It's the safest place with us all there, and it's the most unexpected too"

"I agree" Bonnie said, shooting Caroline a forceful look.

"She has to be protected."

"Wait a minute! Doesn't anyone care what I think?" Caroline demanded sarcastically.

"Not really, so it's decided. Caroline will hide out at yours, we will investigate the council and no one is going to try to kill anyone else around here..." he pointed fingers around at everyone.

"I'm not staying there!" Caroline announced shrilly, standing. Everyone looked at her, except Klaus who still had his back to them all, contemplating the fire.

"Caroline" her mother griped her hand "If it's the safest place, then you should go"

"Mum, you don't understand..." Caroline trailed off, suddenly overwhelmed by the prospect. Turning she strode off to the kitchen, leaving the others discussing methods of infiltrating the secret council inside the secret council. Leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window she took a few deep breaths to calm racing heart.

"Caroline" Bonnie's voice "What's wrong?"

"Seriously? You don't know? I can't stay there Bonnie... not with him"

"Caroline, this isn't a joke, you need to take it seriously."

"I am! I seriously don't want to stay there. And why are you supporting it?"

"Because I know he'll keep you safe!" They stared at each other in silence, until Caroline felt tears tug at her eyes. Bonnie wound her arms around her and held her tight, stroking her hair gently.

"Why is this happening again?" Caroline cried "Why do my family hate me so much?"

"It's not their choice, it's how they were brought up." Bonnie whispered. Then gathering courage, she told her what she had been dreading.

"Did you speak to Tyler today?" feeling Caroline shake her head. Bonnie took a deep breath and let it out

"He's left again Caroline. He feels so horrible about everything, that plus breaking up...he's just really down and needs some time to come back to himself. It's been really hard on him, changing bodies, probably on Klaus too, not that he'd say. Are you OK."

Caroline had pulled back and was now sitting on a bar stool, she considered it briefly then nodded.

"I am. It's OK, at least he's out of danger. And after a little while, it'll be easier to be around each other." They sat in companionable silence for while, as Caroline agonised over how she could possibly get out of staying there. There didn't seem to be another option, her traitorous heart quaked at the prospect of being back in that house, near him all the time. She thought of his back outlined by the fire, wondered how much it irritated him that Rebekah had volunteered his house. She sighed, maybe this was a kind of revenge. Invading his personal space, he definitely seemed upset about it.

"Let's go back through" she said rising, Bonnie, guessing she had made her decision smiled and followed. Arriving back in the room, she saw Klaus's back stiffen, even before she spoke, and he still hadn't turned.

"I need to get some things from home" she mumbled quietly, as Rebekah jumped up and came over to her.

"I'll come with you, your own personal bodyguard" she smiled, she looked a little too happy, seemed like Matt must have spoken back to her this time. Finally Klaus turned slowly from the fire, he was composed but quieter now. He attempted a smile at the assembled group.

"Well, seems we can work together when needs must. We'll be off then, but we'll talk tomorrow. I think we should keep meetings here, as we can arrive unseen and it will keep them from suspecting us."

"I concur" Elijah said, prompting an eye rolling from Damon.

"Fine, but next time it's BYOB" cracked Damon, his eyes following Elena as she shrugged on her coat and came over to Caroline.

"Are you sure you're OK with this?" she asked in a concerned way. Caroline managed a breezy smile and said,

"Of course! Don't worry about me."

"Caroline, are you ready?" Rebekah asked pointedly behind her. Caroline winced, she felt completely in the middle between her oldest friend, and a brand new one, who was not exactly tactful.

"Can't you guys just get on now?" she asked, instantly making it awkward for all of them.

"Ask Elena." Rebekah said cattily. Elena stared at Caroline, her features gradually softening, she turned to Rebekah and said,

"Take care of my friend and... we'll see"

"Whatever" Rebekah said arrogantly, though Caroline could see she was relieved, even just from a Matt angle.

Klaus and Elijah passed them on their way to the door.

"See you at home ladies" Elijah said, Klaus kept silent, his hands in his pockets, head down, he strode to the exit.

* * *

"So, this is your house. It's very homey isn't it." Rebekah walked around her room, touching Caroline's things. Caroline rolled her eyes, as she pulled a little suitcase out from under her bed, and started to put some essentials in it. Rebekah was acting cool now, but they'd had a bit of a moment before at the door.

Walking into the house with her mum, she'd forgotten temporarily that Rebekah won't be able to come in. Pausing beyond the door, she'd affected a cool expression and sat on the rocker on the porch.

"I'll just wait out here shall I?" she'd asked in a nonchalant tone. Caroline had exchanged a look with her mum, and Liz had cleared her throat, before saying,

"In spirit of this evening, please come inside and wait Rebekah." the blond had registered this, slowly standing she came to the threshold, looking warily at mother and daughter, before stepping a foot inside the house, casting her eyes around for the trick. When non was forthcoming, she visibly relaxed, breaking into a genuine smile for them.

"Thanks, you have a lovely home Sheriff" she said, and Caroline swore her heart broke a little for the girl who didn't expect acceptance or friendship from anyone.

"Definitely take these" Rebekah was holding up a silky, ice blue pajama set, with tiny shorts and camisole top with ribbon straps that tied on the shoulders. Grabbing them, Caroline threw them on the bed before asking,

"And why exactly would I need those?"

"To seduce my brother of course" Rebekah smirked and raised an eyebrow dirtily at her. Sitting on the bed she started to fold them, regarding Caroline speculatively,

"So... how long are you going to make him suffer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this week has been like living with a teenager again. Moody, depressed and drunk for most part. How long before you let him know you remember everything. That you still... feel like you did before, when he was Tyler..."

Caroline was rooting through her make up, choosing some basics to put into the case. Seeing Rebekah was really asking her this question, she decided she needed to answer her properly.

"Well, I haven't really decided if I'm going to. It's complicated. He and I... I still don't think there's any reason to bring up those feelings. We both know it's pointless."

"Why" Rebekah asked, confusion clouding her brow.

"Because... he's... him and I'm... me. We are opposites and... it'd never work."

"But that's why it would work!" Rebekah exclaimed, sitting forward,

"He needs someone like you Caroline. He's spent so long being lost... and alone."

"He wasn't always alone, you were there."

"And just as lost and alone as he was. He's my brother. Sometimes I hate him and he drives me crazy with his manipulations and plotting and bloody highhandedness. But, I also love him, and I've seen the effect you have on him. You would make him a better person, you would be his humanity." Rebekah broke off, observing the emotions playing across Caroline's features.

"And what about me...? What would he give me?" Caroline asked softly, genuinely interested in what this age old original thought they could give each other.

Rebekah took a few minutes to search for the right word, then finding it, fixed Caroline with an honest look

"Devotion. Eternal devotion, which for a vampire, is a very long time."

"Girls, sorry to interrupt" Liz's voice interrupted them from the doorway "Caroline, can I speak to you for a second."

"Sure" she went you into the hall with her mum, where her mum handed her an envelop and a plastic sports bottle.

"Emm, thanks." Caroline said quizzically, wondering what it was.

"It's vervain" her mum whispered, "Just in case, I don't like the way Klaus looks at you sometimes."

"How's that?" Caroline asked lightly

"Like you're his."

"Mum" Caroline said softly, hugging her.

"Just take care of yourself sweetheart" Liz whispered.

Back in her room, Rebekah had obviously progressed to deciding what Caroline should pack, and was currently looking through her bedside drawer,

"Wait!" Caroline cried, immediately seeing it was too late as Rebekah's hand withdrew with the pictures and photograph in it.

"What's this?" she leafed through them. Looking at her brother's drawings, she arched an eyebrow at Caroline, but didn't say anything, though her look made it clear she was assuming plenty. She focused on the photograph.

"Nik didn't give you this..." Rebekah said with certainty.

"No" Caroline admitted, pulling it gently from her hands, she looked at it.

"I don't know who did. I found it here, outside, last week."

"Have you told anyone about it?"

"No, and I'm not going to, neither are you. I don't want to worry my mum anymore."

"Well, you should at least tell Nik, and Elijah and maybe the Salvatores, it must be related to the council stuff. It's... creepy." Rebekah shuddered. Pushing it under the sketches and back into the drawer.

"I will soon. Anyway, I'm going to be staying at yours, so I couldn't possibly come to any danger right?" Caroline smiled to show she wasn't worried, which wasn't exactly true. Changing the subject she looked at her bulging bag.

"So, I guess I'm done packing. What have you put in here?"

"Just the essentials." Rebekah claimed. "Now, we should get a move on and let your mum go to bed. Don't worry, I left room for your vervain" she grinned before saying,

"By the way, you won't need it, we have enough at home."

"Yeah, I remember." Caroline muttered.

* * *

**p.s - Reviews make my day))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go! Klaroline in the same house again)) A bit fluffy, but fun to write, hopefully fun to read too!**

**Enjoy.  
**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters, and this is only the product of a feverish imagination.  
**

* * *

After checking that no sneaky council members were spying on them, the two girls hit the road on the way to the Mikaelson mansion. As they drew closer, Caroline felt nerves threaten to cut the blood supply from her heart, it felt frozen in place. Parking Caroline's car out of sight, Rebekah walked confidently in the door, Caroline tagged along behind her, her steps dragging. On the doorstep she peered inside at the luxurious and intimidating interior, and turned for a last look at the black night, she wished there was no one out there in the dark who wished her harm. It would be so much easier to forget her broken heart at home.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she stepped inside and shut the door firmly behind her. Rebekah was kicking off her shoes and called over her shoulder,

"Snack?" walking in the direction of the kitchen.

""Sure" Caroline said in a small voice, following her. Bizarrely Rebekah felt like an ally here, and she sorely needed one. Entering the kitchen she quickly realised they weren't alone in there. Elijah was pouring a glass of blood from a bag, and Klaus was leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest. His jumper was pushed up at the elbows and she had to drag her eyes away from his muscular forearms, and focus on his unreadable face.

"Caroline" Elijah said warmly, stepping forward,

"Welcome to our house. I hope you'll be comfortable. I know this must be a difficult time for you."

"Thanks" she said softly, accepting a glass of blood from Rebekah. As they drank in near silence, she contemplated Klaus. He was acting so strangely, she wasn't sure how to handle him. He'd never given her the silent treatment before.

"So, where shall we put her?" Rebekah asked brightly, turning to put the question to Klaus.

"How about Kol's room? It's nice" she suggested, Klaus gave her nothing but a blank stare back.

"Unfortunately that's not going to work, we've just had word he may be with us in a couple of days. I'm sure Caroline wishes to escape his attentions as much as possible." Elijah commented wryly.

"Well, the other rooms aren't finished yet" Rebekah complained.

Without a word, Klaus pushed himself off the wall and walked around to Caroline's side, bending he picked up her cases and walked out the door, they heard him making his way up the stairs.

"What's bothering him?" Rebekah asked tartly.

"I'm not exactly sure. He is being rather secretive, however I'm sure he'll make his feelings known soon enough."

* * *

Climbing the stairs he heard them still talking about him below. Kol's room, the one she'd seen him feeding in. His blood simmered at the thought of Caroline sleeping in Kol's bed, warm and soft, pliable in her sleep, then his arrogant brother returning home and assuming she was a present meant for him. She'd sleep in Kol's room over his dead body.

Using his foot, he pushed open the door to his room, depositing the case on a chair, he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled his head in his hands. She was really here, standing in his kitchen. Breathtakingly beautiful, so serene and quiet, maybe she was scared... of the council... or him. He didn't know.

It had been over a week, and any resistance he thought he'd built against her effect on him was laughingly pathetic, as the mere sight of her, sitting in the Salvatore's living room, had spread a warmth through his chest and made his heartbeat so loudly he had wondered how in a room full of vampires, no one had mentioned it.. Seeing her here in these halls, was so familiar to him, it was as though she was back where she belonged. But it was all new to her. She didn't remember her time here, and she hadn't wanted to.

"Emm, Rebekah said you'd tell me where I was sleeping." her voice broke through his thoughts and his breath evaporated at the sight of her standing at his door, looking uncertain. Standing he came over to her and gestured with his hand.

"Of course, here, this can be your room for the duration of your stay."

"This doesn't look like an empty room."she stated flatly, her eyes wandering around it.

"Trust me, no one really sleeps in this room." he smiled at her, trying to set her at ease. He watched as she seemed to struggle not to speak again. Watching him carefully she came into the room. She shrugged off her coat and laid it on the bed. He got the impression that she was like a wild horse just then, the slightest move from him and she'd bolt.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked suddenly,

"Why are you?" he challenged back. She scrutinised him for a few seconds and then turned away.

"Sorry... for intruding in your home." she said, looking at the sketches on the wall, and he quietly made his way closer to her. Standing behind her, looking over her shoulder at the wall of pictures, he fought the urge to sweep the heavy curtain of flaxen hair over her shoulder, exposing her rounded, smooth shoulder and run his lips along her collar to her ear.

"No need to apologise. It's my pleasure." he said gently. She stiffened, feeling his breath on her hair. Suddenly feeling brave she turned around, making the distance between them mere inches. Her eyes were level with his lips, and his eyes locked into hers, she saw a look of genuine surprise that she hadn't moved further away. Her eyes searched his face, and she let them wander lower, lingering on his lips, she let her own part, a small breath escaping through them. She focused and she could actually hear his heartbeat speeding up, felt the heat radiating off him. His body seemed to be humming and he swayed closer to her. The temptation was there, and it was strong, but so was the need for revenge and self preservation. As the tension between them mounted, she abruptly turned, and walked lazily away from him.

Unzipping her case, she saw the pajama set on the top. Thanks Rebekah, she thought sarcastically, she pulled it out and dropped it on the bed. He hadn't moved, but was watching her through narrowed eyes, head to one side. As the flimsy material slipped from her fingers onto the bed, his eyes followed it, they seemed black instead of his usual blue. He suddenly seemed to collect himself, and strode towards the door, stopping briefly when he was parallel to her, he said formally,

"Goodnight Caroline."

"'G'night... sweet dreams." she said softly, meeting his eyes for a second.

In them she saw stark desire, and it terrified her as it lured her in. He wanted her. But it was her call, and the heady feeling of power that gave her was immensely satisfying. Clenching his hands at his side, he nodded and left the room, shutting the door, his footsteps echoed down the hall.

Breathing deeply, she sank onto the edge on the bed and fanned her face. Whether she could ever forgive him, trust him, or let herself love him was another issue. Whether he was redeemable, and worth saving had nothing to do with what she'd just done. No, she may be a totally tease who wanted him as much, if not more than he wanted her, but she also had her pride, which he had basically taken from her recently, and she wasn't going to stop, until she'd taken it back.

* * *

She felt a suddenly weight on the bed throw her awake the next morning. Sunlight streamed in the already open shutters, and she kept her eyes closed for a second, scared that Klaus had returned to continue where they left off the night before. More than that, she was worried she'd let him. Cracking them open, she saw instead Rebekah lounging across the lower end of the bed. Dressed in a red bikini with a matching wrap and designer sunglasses perched on her head she looked like a model who'd lost the runway.

"Morning! You're such a late sleeper. It's past 11 already, and I want to go swimming."

"So... go. I'm not in the mood." Caroline covered her face with a pillow. Grabbing the pillow Rebekah threw it across the room, where it promptly exploded over everything, downy feathers floated in the air.

"Oops, Nik is very attached to those pillows. Oh well. Let's go! Let's lounge at the pool and drink cocktails. You're our guest, you're supposed to entertain us."

Caroline looked at the demanding blond,

"What's the chances I'm going to get to go back to sleep?" she asked resignedly.

"Pretty slim, I'd say" Rebekah smiled, realising she'd won. Sliding off the bed she went to the door.

"Wait! I don't have swimming stuff." Caroline complained.

"Yes you do, I'm good at packing" Rebekah smiled, slipping into the hallway. Caroline groaned and pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Looks like Rebekah was going to be an extremely high maintenance friend. Making up for lost time she supposed. Standing, she rooted around in her bag. She located her white bikini. It was easily her most flattering but she kind of wished Rebekah had chosen a one piece or something. Of course, that wouldn't fit with her obvious plan to push her brother and her closer. She went through to the bathroom, and changed quickly. Her hair she decided to leave down, providing a little more coverage, however scant.

A gentle knock came from the door. Caroline jumped, was Rebekah back? But why would she knock... the knock came again, and hiding in the bathroom she called,

"Come in" she watched the door as it slowly opened, to reveal Klaus's face, his eyes downcast respectfully. Either that or he wanted to avoid seeing her in her pyjamas.

"May I?" he asked, waiting for her confirmation before stepping fully in to the room.

"Elijah and I have council business to attend to. I just need something a little more..." He trailed off, his eyes moving over the floor strewn with feathers. Suddenly realising how it looked, her automatic good manners kicked in and she stepped from the bathroom and bent down and started gathering them up.

"This wasn't me, it was your sister." She said as she struggled to get hold of the floating pieces, unfortunately, her efforts were only stirring them up more, so the air was filling with dancing feathers. Self-consciously, she realised she was not wearing very much, and now had feathers stuck in her hair, and she suddenly registered he had moved much closer to her, and she slowly rose to her feet, letting the feathers fall through her fingers.

She could feel the sunlight warming her back, outlining the swaying specks of white in the air, the silence in the room was heavy, and air seemed thick with unspoken thoughts, and she raised her eyes to his languidly. He was breathing hard, his eyes black, they bore holes through her as they dropped from her face and moved over her body. She thought she should feel self conscious, or embarrassed, but she didn't. He let her see the power she had over him, she saw herself through his eyes, and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. His eyes met hers, and the naked want in them was so strong, she felt a jolt of heat shoot through her stomach, desire laced with fear. Here before her was a man who always took what he wanted, willing or not.

"Caroline" his voice was low and commanding, "Come here". She wondered wildly if he was going to try and compel her. She'd had vervain, so it wouldn't work, but still, the thought that he may just decide to take what he wanted was horrifying. Stepping closer, she decided to let him try if that was his intention. Her confusing feelings would be much easier to forget if she could have solid proof of what a soulless monster he was.

Standing closer to him she didn't move her eyes from his face, and sensed his arm rising, his hand coming towards her face. She held her breath, thinking of that familiar gesture she had missed since she'd left. His hand continued up to her face, then suddenly rose and touched her hair, for just an instant. Bringing it back, his fingers held a soft clutch of feathers, he let them fall to the floor and they both watched them float gently down.

"There." he said a bit unsteadily.

Gathering herself, she forced a breezy smile,

"Thanks." she said, turned from him and grabbed a black towel from the bathroom shelf.

"Do you mind?" she asked, indicating the towel. With small smile he shook his head,

"Right now love, I don't think I'd mind if you staked me." his mouth turned upwards with chagrin.

"Don't tempt me" she said, raising an eyebrow at him, and walking past him to the door, she heard his soft laughter following her. Casting a glance backwards, her last glimpse of him was standing in amongst the floating feathers, his hair catching the sun and his face, filled with a look of intense longing. She schooled her features into a nonchalant expression and continued into the hall. Only when she was alone, making her way downstairs did she allow herself a little victory smile.

* * *

This was going to be more difficult than he'd expected he thought as he watched her walk out to the pool with Rebekah from the window. Hidden around the back of the house, he didn't really have a valid excuse to prevent them from using it, though he certainly wanted one. He didn't know how much of this he could stand. Last night, he'd thought she just didn't realise the effect she had on him. She was innocent and entirely beguiling.

The thought of her sleeping in his bed in that sorry excuse for pajamas had given him a sleepless night, tossing and turning on his study's couch. Someone needed to give that girl flannel pajamas for her Christmas. But this morning, surrounded by light, feathers floating around her, her hair aflame with sun, he could have been in the presence of an angel.

He scowled at the directions of his thoughts. He had never felt more like an ugly creature of the night, filled with darkness, with so much blood on his hands, they'd never be clean enough to touch her.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly enough. Klaus and Elijah went to town and were gone the whole day. It was a relief and Caroline started to feel a little more relaxed at the house, as imposing and grand as it was. It was also extremely comfortable, and she started to think maybe this time wouldn't be too awful. By the pool most of the day, she had swam and studied. As the light started to fade from the sky, they went inside to shower and change, and Caroline was glad to see that she had some normal clothes too.

Pulling on jeans and a loose T-shirt, she wandered downstairs and looked for a book to read. Finding Anna Karenina again, she curled up on a seat beside a window, overlooking the sunset on the garden. This book was actually required reading for her English exam she'd found out and was looking forward to tackling it. It was set in St. Petersburg, and the description of the beautiful city, snow swirling overhead, steamer boats chugging under raised bridges, and horse drawn sleighs slipping alongside winter palaces enchanted her. She remembered Klaus telling her one of his paintings hung in the Hermitage. She tried to imagine visiting a place like that, and couldn't.

Rebekah had told her dinner was at 8. And she wasn't sure what kind of dinner it was, but felt relieved when she saw Rebekah wearing much the same as her, wiling away the time until dinner with reality TV. They seemed to have a couple of live in hybrids, but other than two or three she wondered where the rest had gone.

When Elijah and Klaus arrived home, they went directly into Klaus's study to talk. By the time 8 rolled around she was starving, and went through to the dining room. Much more casually set, a couple of decanters of blood and some human food too, she sat down with Rebekah. Elijah entered, kissing his sister on the cheek, he sat across from her and smiled at Caroline.

"I hope you ladies have had an enjoyable day. More enjoyable than ours I'm sure." he finished, raising his eyes to follow his brother as he entered the room. Klaus smiled around at the company, and proceeded to sit directly opposite Caroline.

"Well, what happened? Did you find anything out?" Rebekah asked, waiting patiently as Elijah poured her blood. Elijah moved his hand toward Caroline's glass, until Klaus gently took it from him,

"Allow me" he murmured, smiling at her.

"Not exactly, in fact it may be more difficult than we had anticipated." Elijah said grimly.

"What about my uncle? Any news about him?" Caroline asked, watching the two brothers exchange looks. Klaus looked at her, and smiled reassuringly,

"Nothing yet, but don't worry love. We'll take care of him."

"You promised not to hurt anyone" she reminded him

"And I'm sure you won't let me forget it. At least give me a chance to redeem myself" Caroline shot a look at Rebekah, it sounded a little too familiar. Rebekah looked back at her innocently. Caroline shrugged and sipped her blood. Elijah watched the exchange with amusement, thinking perhaps he had figured out why his brother was acting strangely.

* * *

Following dinner, after Caroline had gone upstairs, his brother and him sat playing chess, and Rebekah watched TV. Elijah watched his brother's moves, and found him easy to counter,

"Your mind seems occupied this evening." he remarked lightly, capturing another piece.

"Well, enjoy it. It doesn't happen often." Klaus smiled.

"May I ask if our house guest has something to do with your preoccupation?"

""No, you may not." Klaus scowled, before knocking over one of Elijah's pieces.

"Rebekah tells me that you compelled her to forget her revelation over your survival."

"And what of it?" Klaus asked in low voice.

"Nothing, just that it seems to be you who are having the difficult time forgetting it." Klaus glowered at him, before turning his face to the fire, and Elijah saw how tormented he was over the whole thing. It was extraordinary. In a thousand years, he had never seen his brother so powerless over his emotions.

"Just give in Nik, tell her you love her and sweep her off her feet. Then she can come and live with us" Rebekah called from in front of the TV.

"I'm hardly going to subject her to your friendship forever, nobody deserves that." he said cuttingly.

"A tad touchy about the whole thing aren't you brother. I don't see why you don't just tell her how you feel. She's got a kind heart, she'll probably forgive you all your sins eventually." Rebekah continued, warily watching her brother come to stand over her.

"And that's why you shouldn't think. Keep your nose out of it." he warned, leaving the room.

"Well, sod off then" she muttered, before turning to look at Elijah

"What's his problem?"

"For the first time our dear brother wants something he can't buy, compel or force. He has to earn it, and that frightens him."

"So he's scared of a little hard work?" Rebekah snorted, thinking of the hours she'd put into getting Matt to give her a chance.

"No, he's scared there isn't enough goodness left inside him to earn her love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! They really do make my day. **

**I'm turning up the action a little here, as I thought we'd had quite a quiet previous chapter. Even though Caroline is thawing a little, he is nowhere near forgiven.  
**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

The next day was quiet, and free of confusing, tense encounters. She was grateful that school was on a break, or else she'd be missing so much she'd never catch up. The original siblings had all been out and busy, and she was the only one relegated to being inside all the time. She wandered round the house and felt the beginnings of cabin fever setting in.

She really did know every room of the house now, and had found some interesting things. Her favourite room was still Klaus's study, with the floor length windows, endless books and cozy fire. But there was another room she liked, that she'd come to christen the studio. It had a grand piano in it and various art supplies such as easels and huge, wall sized canvases. It also had a potter's wheel. Sitting at it, she thought how she'd always wanted to try it, ever since she'd seen the movie Ghost. As soon as she thought about it, she felt the blood creep to her cheeks. The image of her sitting at the wheel, smooth clay running through her fingers, with a certain pair of strong, artistic hands running up her arms, sent shivers down her spine.

Pushing herself back from it, she quickly shut down those thoughts and decided to study some more. On the search for paper, she went into Klaus's study. The huge desk had lots of different drawers, there had to be paper in one of them, she reasoned. Carefully pulling the top one out, she found official looking documents, no blank paper. The next one was much the same. Working her way down, she came to one full of sketches. There seemed to be sketches everywhere in this house, she thought, though she'd not seen any featuring her since she'd come back. Now she realised why, they were all in here. Leafing through them, she wondered at the time it had taken and the detail he had caught her in. Reaching into the back of the drawer for a last picture, she heard a soft rolling sound. Her fingers searched for the source, brushing over something hard and cold. Pulling it out, she stared at the object in her hand and felt her mind go blank.

The vervain bottle. It was Klaus's. Opening the delicate stopper she inhaled the liquid's smell. It was still just water, as she'd replaced it with after she'd drank the vervain.

Sinking down on the leather desk chair she tried to get her head around what it meant. Well, first, maybe Rebekah had used his bottle. It was an option, and one that didn't blow her mind as much. The other... that he had given it to her was just too confusing to try and understand. If he wanted her to remember, why had he compelled her in the first place? And then there was the fact that, he clearly hadn't realised she had chosen to remember, and drank the vervain. And he had been different around her since then, more reserved, restrained. Before he was going after her all guns blazing, doing his best to romance her. Now, he was staying out of her way, trying to avoid them being alone together. Like... she'd rejected him. Caroline gave a little laugh, and realised that was it. He'd given her the choice to forget or remember the fact that she had started to care about him. And he thought she'd chosen to forget – rejected him in a very brutal and real way. Now, he was keeping his distance.

Hearing a door slam, she rushed up from the seat, stuffing the bottle in her pocket, just as he came into view of the doorway. Slowing up as he saw her standing behind his desk, he looked at her questioningly,

"Caroline, is something wrong?" she held up her hand, with some blank paper in it.

"Just needed this for studying." watching as his face relaxed a little. She felt a pang then, of how she'd invaded his privacy, and how much she'd hate it if her most personal drawings and secrets were laid bare. This feeling was immediately followed by the memory that he had invaded her privacy much more.

"So, dinner at 8?" Caroline asked, tired of sitting in silence all day she was looking forward to Elijah and Rebekah's company soon.

"Actually, it's just us tonight. Rebekah has finally managed to wheedle a date out of the quarterback, and Elijah is otherwise occupied. You can make whatever arrangements you want for dinner if you prefer. I won't force you to suffer my company" she heard the guarded tone in his voice, and nodded.

"OK, I'll just eat whenever then."

"Please do" he said shortly, before moving round her to his chair.

Grabbing a blood bag from the fridge she went upstairs with it and her book. She decided to run a bath and spend the night hiding in her room. The less interaction, the better as far as she was concerned. Her emotions about the whole thing were too churned up.

She put on the hot tap full blast, and searched for some bubbles to put into the tub. There were none, being a boy's bathroom, so she nipped through to Rebekah's bathroom and grabbed a big bottle of white bubble bath. At the entrance back into her room, she paused. She thought she heard the soft squeak of a shoe on the wooden floor inside. Listening carefully she heard the sound of conversation on the phone downstairs. She couldn't really make out what he was saying, but it seemed like he was talking to Kol, and he was definitely downstairs. Relieved she went inside and locked the door, casting a quick look around inside just to be the bathroom, the hot tap was thundering, and she poured a generous amount of bubble bath under the steaming water. It instantly filled the tub with soft, sweet smelling bubbles. Stripping off her clothes, she put her book and dinner on the ledge and slipped into the scented water. It was perfectly hot and she felt her body shudder as she slid down, letting the water come up to her ears. Silence filled the room, except for the soft drip of the water. The steam was thick and heavy in the air, all the mirrors were fogged and she felt deep relaxation settle in. She let her mind drift. It drifted to Tyler, off somewhere, recovering, getting back to himself and regaining his pride. She wished she had found a way to do that. She missed him, but more and more, it felt like the way you miss a friend.

Her romantic memories of their relationship now, were all after Klaus had "died". If it had really been Tyler, she'd think she had found the love of her life, she'd be the happiest girl in the world. But it hadn't been, and everything was different. Instead, she had to live, knowing how she could feel about someone she couldn't love. She realised now, that even though he had been pursuing her before, she would have found it easy to forget about him. Because she'd only had the merest glimpse of how he could be, how he could make her feel. But, him being Tyler had changed all that. She had let him in and opened her heart to him, and he had made it his. He hadn't played by the rules, and now she was suffering because of it. She felt a flash of anger at the thought of him, ruthlessly letting her fall in love with him, even though he must have known she would be horrified at the truth.

She opened her eyes a little as she felt a sliver of cool air seep through the steam. Over the tub, the steam was moving, swirling a little, as though from sudden draft. Her head felt heavy and languid as she pushed herself up and peered through the steam. The cool air traveled along her arms and she felt goosebumps trail after it.

There was a small sound, a creaking, not really much at all, but enough to draw her eyes to the mirror, a slow sliding noise. Reflected in the mirror, she saw the curtain over the window, sliding open. She sat up abruptly, water sloshed over the side of the bath. The figure moved toward her through the steam, a man, all dressed in black. Her arms, slick with bubble bath slid on the sides of the tub as she tried to stand. Within moments, he was by her side. His jeering eyes slid over her body, partially covered by bubbles and water, he pushed her back into the tub, and more water sloshed out.

"I don't think so. You just stay put" he said, walking around her

"Who are you!" she demanded. She'd felt his strength and she could already tell he wasn't human.

"I'm a friend of your uncle's. He has a message for you." he said, squatting down beside her. She started to fight him them, grappling, hitting, kicking, putting all her strength behind each blow. He was strong, but not as strong as her, she realised. Suddenly, she felt his teeth against her skin, and she knew. He was a werewolf and he was going to bite her. Trying to twist her arm away, she screamed as a rush of cold air blew into the room and the man attacking her started to convulse. A hole appeared in his chest, and he fell to the floor, along with his heart.

"Caroline! Are you hurt?" Klaus's face filled her vision as she ran her hands over her arm, checking for bites.

"No, I'm... OK" he stood by the side of the tub, his eyes averted and fixed on a point on the wall. She became aware of the fact that she was naked, almost all the water was gone and the bubbles, what were left of them were stuck to her, drying, and not in the most strategic places. The cold air from the open window raised the hair on her arms and she shivered. Quickly, Klaus reached for the dressing gown hanging behind the door and offered it to her, his face turned away. She stood and quickly wrapped it round her, tying the belt tightly. He went over to the window and shut it with a bang, looking down into the garden.

"Get dressed. Hurry. He wasn't alone." His words sent fear racing through her. And she ran to the room grabbing her jeans and jumper again. He disappeared into the hallway in a flash and she shoved her clothes on, over her wet skin, dragging her wet hair back off her face, she picked up her phone and slid it into her pocket.

"I'm sorry to hurry you love, but it's time to go." he was back at her side, before she could speak, he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him at super speed. They ended up going down to a basement level she'd never seen before. There a couple of shiny cars parked in the dim lighting and he opened the door of a black, nondescript SUV, waiting for her to get in, before flashing round to the other side and, putting the key in the ignition.

"Where are we going?" she cried, snapping her seat belt on as he started to reverse way too quickly, before realising what a useless thing that was for a vampire to do.

"Well, the house is crawling with werewolves, so unless you want to end up with multiple bites, we need to get out of here. I can't... guarantee your safety." he admitted grimly. They drove for a few minutes through a dark subterranean tunnel.

"Where does this come out?"

"On the other side of my property. It's concealed. I'm hoping they haven't discovered it yet."

"What about your house? You're just going to leave them in there? What if they burn it down?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. You won't be in it." he said shortly, coming to the end of the tunnel and pulling out onto a dark side road.

"My siblings will be home soon. The three of them can manage, though I have a feeling they won't stick around once they realise you're gone." he murmured.

She wrapped her arms around her, feeling the chill creep into her damp clothes. She looked out the dark window, with black shadows and shapes whizzing past. The night had a particular cast, as the moon that rose was tinged with red, it seemed to spread bloody fingers across the empty sky. There was only silence, it turned the car into a tomb. He made no sound, and only the hum of the car and rhythm of the road kept them company on that lonely drive. Casting his eyes her way, he reached and fiddled with the heater, switching it up hot. She spread her fingers in front of the small vent and wiggled them.

"Thanks" she breathed softly, catching his eyes as he glanced as her. She felt the incredible build up of tension and emotion start to get to her then. Her uncle had tried to harm her, kill her really, if he didn't know there was a cure. She had been through so much pain because of her father, someone who had refused to accept her on the most basic level. He'd rather die than live like her, and she knew it was his choice, but his decision haunted her. She wasn't enough, to make him stay, to make him choose to live a difficult life for. Now, her uncle flat out wanted to end her existence. And she was alone and scared, with only this man for company, so remote, he might as well be on the moon. This man who seemed to care for her, but lied and manipulated her. This man who made her heart swell and her palms damp, but also infuriated her and depressed her in equal parts. She wanted to rage and cry and to be held.

Resting her forehead against the cool glass, she left a few tears leak out. They dripped from her chin onto her legs and she squeezed her eyes closed, her shoulders shaking. Her fists curled, and her fingernails cut into her palms in her efforts to stop herself breaking down.

She felt it then, the softest brush over her hand. The warmth hovered, indecisive, until finally a large, slightly calloused hand lowered gently onto hers. It enclosed hers completely, squeezing it steadily. It was completely surprising and she should have shaken it off. But that steady flow of pressure – for some reason it comforted her, she wasn't alone, someone cared about her, someone was keeping her safe. Someone was holding on to her, and she knew from that grip, he wasn't letting go. She felt his hesitation, unsure whether he should speak to her or not, and it was the last thing she wanted right now. She was scared and confused and didn't know what would come spilling out. She arranged her coat under her head, and closed her eyes. He kept quiet, leaving her to her thoughts and slowly she drifted off.

* * *

He looked at their clasped hands and finally allowed himself to breath. She had fallen asleep and seemed calmer. He hadn't known what to do, but sitting, ignoring her tears was just not an option. So, he had reached out to her, and to his immeasurable surprise, she'd let him comfort her, at least to a degree. Her head gently rocked with the motion of the car, and he slowed a little to make the motion steadier. He looked at their hands. Gently, he ran his thumb over the back of hand, and felt the creamy skin under his own rough fingers tips. She was a work of art. He thought back to the scene in the bathroom, realising something was wrong, rushing, terrified of being too late, and seeing that man in there... touching her, about to bite her. He breathed deeply through his nose to keep calm. Really, such a quick death had been more merciful than he deserved. It should have lasted weeks.

* * *

She didn't really register the car stopping, or the door opening. She groggily opened her eyes as she felt Klaus's hands on her, and she shook off his attempts to help her out the car. Striding ahead, he lead her to a motel room, where she headed immediately for the bed.

Realising that she still wore the damp clothes, she went into the bathroom, stripped them off, with that sleepy efficiency of someone who just needs to lie down again. A soft knock on the bathroom door came and she wrapped a big towel around her, cracking open the door, a hand thrust through with a white cotton shirt in it. Taking it, she shut the door and considered it. It was still warm. The soft feeling in her knees had nothing to do with the smell or thoughts of where it had been, she reasoned, as she slipped it on, it was just tiredness and hunger. It was too big on her and came down her thighs a decent amount.

Switching off the light before she left the room, she emerged into the dark room and headed for the bed.

Finally lying flat out, she stretched and sank back into her dreams, her last glimpse of her savior, sitting by the window, watching the parking lot, his face bathed in orange street light, his eyes intent. She slipped away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go! Enjoy reading! Thank you so much for all the great reviews, they really do push me to write when I have a spare minute.**

**Especially thanks to hurricanebridgette, A True Dreamer, lily94, QueenOfTheEyesores and UrieNanashi! Your input is totally appreciated! Also thanks to people who are still favouriting and alerting.  
**

* * *

The next morning, a loud knock woke her suddenly and she bolted awake.

"Housekeeping." a bored voice called from beyond the door. Caroline stayed quiet, and watched the door. Listening carefully she heard the woman shuffle on down the hall.

She looked around the room. Nondescript and run down, it was exactly the kind of place you see desperate people hiding in, in movies. The orange bedspread clashed horribly with the brown curtains and it smelled of smokers. Her stomach let out a loud growl suddenly, and she remembered she hadn't eaten dinner before being attacked. Her unlikely hero was nowhere to be seen, and there was barely a trace that she wasn't there alone, for a second she started to doubt if last night had really happened, until she glanced down at the shirt. Too big, it hung off her and she wondered idly what he was wearing if she had this.

* * *

He finally glimpsed the motel and was relived. He hadn't planned on leaving her alone for long at all, then had had to make the rounds trying to find a blood bank or hospital he could liberate a few days food for them from. Parking in front of the motel, he checked around for any danger. Seeing nothing he grabbed the new cool box and it's precious contents and reached the door of their room. Listening carefully, it sounded like she was awake. She was moving around in there, and he decided to knock so not to startle her too much. A few raps, then he unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly with his foot.

"Caroline" he called, stepping inside and looking around.

"Yes" the answer came from directly behind him, and he turned to see her standing behind the door. Still wearing his shirt, her hair tousled from sleep she looked utterly gorgeous... and scared. Holding up the cooler he smiled,

"Hungry?" he asked, before moving to the table and setting it down. He could felt her nervousness and deliberately sat with his back to her, placing one of the bags on the edge of the table, he went back to watching the parking lot.

Hunger gnawed at her stomach as she saw the glistening bag of shiny black blood, and moving round him, she grabbed it from the table before disappearing into the bathroom to change. Washing her face in cold water, she thought about what to do next. Looking down at her hand, she imagined she could still feel his grip, and it was strangely comforting, even if this morning felt a little awkward and they were both grappling to establish where they stood. Drinking her breakfast she pulled her clothes on, folding his shirt carefully, she ran her hand over the soft cotton. Looking in the mirror she drew a deep breath and gathered her courage. Stepping out into the room, she saw he was gathering their meager possessions, and looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, her fingers pulling nervously at her shirt.

"Get as far from Mystic Falls as we can in one day. I have a place about a days drive from here. Not in my name of course. It should be safe enough for now." he started for the door and she followed him, pausing on the threshold, she asked,

"Just the two of us?"

"Would you prefer we invited a chaperon?" he asked sarcastically, scanning a last time before starting for the car.

"No..." she muttered as she got into the car and slammed the door shut. Putting the car in gear, he pulled out into morning traffic. She yawned and stretched against the leather seat. This was going to be a long day, she thought sourly, there was not going to be any way to avoid speaking. There was a paper bag on the floor, and she rooted through it, finding blood, some snacks and Anna Karenina. Pulling it out she turned to him.

"Where did this come from?" she asked

"I saw it in a shop this morning. I saw you were reading it, it's a good book. You should finish it." he said, his eyes focused on the rush hour movements ahead.

"You've read it? Can you just tell me what happens?" she joked, he gave her a sideways glance and smiled.

"Afraid not sweetheart. There's only one way to understand Anna, and that's to read it yourself."

"Understand her? In what way?"

"To understand the path she goes down, the decisions she makes. She is a character which lets us explore the darkest parts of ourselves, we have to take that journey with her. The book shows us the very essence of what it means to be human. The hope... the tragedy."

"I thought you didn't care about maintaining your human side." she stated.

"Well, let's say for academic purposes, I find it interesting." he mused, still focused on the road.

He was so detached, so determined to put distance between them, she found herself wanting to close that distance, to shake him out of his reserve.

"Whatever, we both know it's not just out of interest. You are not nearly as inhuman as you want people to think." she said, lightly, goading him. He glanced at her, a little surprised.

"What would give you that impression love? I haven't treated you and your little friends badly enough?"

"Don't get me wrong, you've been a monster, but you also had motivations that were entirely human." she watched him struggling with her answer, fighting the urge to turn to her and argue, instead he gestured for her to go on,

"Such as..."

"Protecting your family. Yes, you are a total control freak, but the motivation wasn't so crazy. Even all this hybrid drama. You don't want to be alone." she said it, and instantly regretted it, feeling silence fill the car. His hands gripped the wheel slightly. She risked a look at his face. It looked so open and raw, in that second, there was something so boyish and lost, she felt a rush of compassion for him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that I... I feel lonely too sometimes, so I guess I see it in you, and I understand it. But... it doesn't excuse the stuff you've done because of it."

"Well, again, purely for academic motivations... what would?" he slanted a look her way and broke the tension. She sat back and crossed her arms, considering what to say.

"I honestly don't know. Some sort of sacrifice maybe, selflessness, kindness... not being such a bad guy at every opportunity, not being so scary all the time" she trailed off, realising that he had probably no intentions of being described that way.

"So... I've behaved abominably. I'll give you that, but, tell me truthfully... are you really afraid of me?" he looked at her and their eyes met, she couldn't lie about it, he'd know. Dropping his gaze, she sighed.

"I used to be."

"But you're not anymore..." he encouraged, seemed cheered by the admission.

"Since we are sharing, may I ask, what about your boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend. You wanted him to be free of his sire bond, now he is, what's the problem?"

"That's really none of your business."Caroline said, annoyed that he would mention Tyler.

"Touchy subject love? Did he do the dumping then?" he raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"Why are you asking? Thinking of making another pathetic attempt to hit on me? Go ahead, embarrass yourself." she said cuttingly, and instantly felt horrible. She was scared to talk about the breakup with him, scared to start pulling that thread that could unravel everything. Klaus looked away, the smile falling from his face, he looked stung and she tried to ignore the desire to return to their light banter of moments ago.

Feeling like the conversation was heading into dangerous territory, she pulled the book from the bag and opened it. The road stretched out before them, and Klaus drove fast and capably, her mind wandered and she thought back to last night, his hand on hers. There was something there, she couldn't deny it. Even knowing everything he'd done, it was hard to ignore her feelings for him.

She pushed herself to focus on the book, and could almost feel the wall between them going back up. It upset her more than she expected, and that fact in itself upset her more than she'd ever imagined. Confused and upset, she followed Anna into a snowy Russian winter and tried to forget the enigmatic man brooding beside her.

They finally came off the highway and went deeper into the country, winding along small roads in the dark. Klaus made every turn without hesitation. Passing an old gate at one point they seemed to enter an estate, and started driving along a neglected track, which she supposed served as a drive. They came into a clearing, and she saw a decaying old manor home in front of them. It looked like a place with a lot of secrets, and it's dark windows seemed to watch them as he got out the car and pulled bags from the back. Striding ahead without a word he went to the door, and was inside moments later. Slowly stepping from the car, she made her way after him, the tall grass of the yard coming to her knees. As she went up the stairs she saw candles gradually coming on one by one, room by room. Pausing on the threshold she peered inside. It was nothing like his luxurious home in Mystic Falls. This place was old, and it felt heavy with the things it had seen, the years it had witnessed. The furniture was covered mostly by sheets, and dust floated as he pulled a couple of them off. Uncovering a long table, deep, polished mahogany, it reflected the candles he set on it. The house was grand inside, aging, cobwebbed but majestic.

Klaus was moving purposefully around and she felt the awkwardness between them acutely. She hovered near him,

"Can I help?" she asked, breaking the silence that had held for the last 6 hours. He barely glanced at her as he said,

"Why don't you go fix yourself a room upstairs. You must be tired. I'll see you in the morning." he was as cold as ice again, and she knew that little moment where she'd seen him, really seen him, where he had let her, was long gone, and not likely to be repeated again.

"Klaus... I..." she trailed off as he stopped moving, facing away from her, she saw his hand clenching. She felt overwhelmingly alone then, not realising how much she had been depending on his support until now, when it was gone.

"What Caroline? I think we've spoken for long enough today. I'm the villain... I'll always be the villain. My attempts to win you over are an embarrassment to you. Message received. Now, if there's nothing else..." he said pointedly, before stalking off down the hall into the darkness beyond.

Grimacing she picking up her bags and started up the stairs, taking a candle with her. It seemed like she might have really hurt his feelings, but how was she supposed to know he actually had any. The stairs creaked under her feet and she found her way to the top floor. Opening a random door, she found a four poster bed, sitting in the window, surrounded by old fashioned heavy curtains. A bit spooked by the house generally she decided not to explore further and set her things down. Lighting more candles, she drew back the bed curtains and looked inside. The bed was plush, stuffed with plump, feather filled pillows and soft blankets. Sitting on the edge, she opened the bag he'd given her and pulled out some clothes. He must have bought these in the morning, or stolen them or something she thought as she looked through them, mildly surprised he would go to the trouble. Another pair of trousers, a couple of tops and a soft, cashmere belted cardigan. There was also a pairs of pajamas, which drew a laugh from her. They were satin and sinfully silky, ivory coloured and extremely conservative. The trousers were full length and loose, and the top was long sleeved, with buttons up the middle and a high neck. She had never owned something so prim, yet so delicate and luxurious. As she touched the lapels, her fingers lingering on the softness, she felt rather than heard him come to the door of the room. Turning she saw him outlined in darkness, his face glowing in the candlelight. It was impassive and carefully blank.

"You shouldn't use your phone, it might not be safe. Take the battery out." he advised shortly, watching as she hastily dropped the new clothes on the bed and cast around for her phone. Remembering that she shoved it in her pocket, she dropped her hand and forced it into the tight fabric.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she felt it catch on something. Pulling harder, she dropped both the items on the floor with a clatter. She saw Klaus's eyes hone in on the ground at her feet. His eyes narrowed slightly, and head cocked to the side.

"What?" she asked nervously, feeling nerves start to gather in the pit of her stomach. He raised an eyebrow and kept looking at the floor. Slowly she lowered her head, dreading her suspicions being confirmed. Yep, there it was. Glittering in the light, the vervain bottle, shoved carelessly in her pocket and forgotten.

"Well, isn't that interesting..." he said slowly. She felt a sort of panic start to come over her. He finally looked up, and his eyes were burning. She started to back up warily, as he slowly began to advance towards her.

"Caroline..." he said, his voice low, almost purring.

"What? I don't know anything about that bottle. I just thought it was pretty, that's all." her voice sounded so sincere, in her terror, that it stopped him. He bent slowly to the bottle, picked it up. He stared at it for a couple of beats, seeming to weigh something, turning it over in his mind, before he looked at her again. His eyes holding hers, focused and intent, he started to turn the stopper of the bottle.

"Don't!" she said, stalling, holding her hands up in front of her. He paused, before continuing, a slight smile touching his lips. The bottle open, he raised it to his nose, and inhaled. Closing his eyes, he breathed in again, the smile growing wider. Opening his eyes, they found hers, and had turned a deep, almost golden brown colour, like fires burning in the night. He let the bottle slip from his hand and onto the floor as he resumed his slow advance on her.

"Caroline..." he said again, this time holding a wicked tone. She started backing up again, edging around the bed, trying to put it between them. He patiently continued after her, very much resembling the wolf he was, stalking his prey. They stared at each other over the bed. Stalemate.

"Caroline" he said again, a taunting tone to his voice.

"What?" she cried. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the four poster frame, his eyes still trained on hers.

"We need to talk love." he said, and smiled.

"No! We don't... it... it doesn't change anything between us." she whispered. He glowered at her for a few seconds. Suddenly she felt a cold wind brush past her face, and she felt like she was flying. She found her back pressing against the wall, and he was there in front of her. Arms braced on either side of her, his body was close to hers. She felt her heart beating like crazy. There was no body contact between them, yet she felt like the space between them was vibrating. His face filled her vision, and the fire in his eyes scorched her. He lowered his face until it was mere inches from hers, it stayed intense and unsmiling.

She felt fear shoot through her. He was so close and so... so intense. He knew that she remembered falling for him, remembered all their time together. He knew that she had wanted to remember him. Her breath caught, and it made him see her fear. He looked into her eyes, and his softened. Taking a deep breath, he ran his gaze over her face. Leaning back a little, he relaxed his arms, and brought one to under her chin, running his thumb along her jaw. The simplicity of the movement triggered a flood of memories.

A small smile broke over his features, and he looked at her almost tenderly,

"On the contrary sweetheart, it changes everything." he whispered, his fingers sweeping her hair back over her ear.

A fizz of nerves flared in her stomach, mixed with something sweeter, and infinitely more terrifying... anticipation. Her eyes couldn't seem to break away from his, and she swore they were getting closer to hers.

His face lowered towards hers, and she knew he was going to kiss her. She was horrified and exhilarated at the prospect at the same time. She'd missed him looking at her like that. Missed him touching her, charming her, challenging her, daring her to see the world in another way. His face continued relentlessly towards hers, and she dragged her self control to the surface and managed to murmur,

"Don't..." soft as a heartbeat, but he heard it, stopping, his mouth so close to hers, she felt his soft breath on her lips and she struggled to shake off her body's betrayal and put her hand against his chest, trying to keep a little distance. They held that pose for a few beats.

"It's your call." he murmured, their eyes held, and, finally, realising what it meant, she slowly dropped her hand from between them. He watched it fall, and when he met her eyes again, the need in them took her breath away. He cupped her face tenderly, his thumbs running across her cheeks, his face closed the gap.

As she braced herself for the kiss, everything started to move too fast. So fast, she couldn't process it all. She was suddenly falling to the ground, and Klaus was gone. Shouting and sounds of fighting filled the room, then breaking glass, standing, she ran towards the sounds. Reaching the stairs, just in time to see Klaus going over the banister, grappling with someone. They hit the lower banister and the wood splintered, sticking up in sharp spikes. They both lay motionless for a second, before Klaus cleared the debris off and stood. Caroline gasped as she saw a huge length of wood sticking from his chest, and dark blood staining his white shirt. Walking slowly over to the other figure on the floor, who was backing up, looking terrified and disbelieving at a vampire who should be dead, he carelessly pulled the huge stake from his chest one handed.

"What are you?" the man asked, sounding petrified as Klaus crouched down beside him.

"I'm her protector. If you come after her again, I'll be there. Where ever she is... I'll be there. You would do well to remember it. Though, sadly, you won't have that opportunity now." Caroline turned her face away as Klaus finished the werewolf off and the man's screams echoed around the old house. Sliding down the wall, she sat, shock setting in. She heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, then he was before her, his shirt stained, and his hands black with the werewolf's blood.

"Caroline. Are you OK?" he asked, settling beside her, his back to the wall, they both stared ahead at the splintered spikes of wood standing up in the air.

"Are you?" she asked back quietly.

"Of course. They must be using magic to track us. I'm sure we weren't followed."

"So... what do we do now?"

"Well, they might not know he failed yet, we have some time. I suggest we lay low, and wait to hear from Rebekah and Elijah, see what they've found out. Let's get your witch friend to jam our location."

"Right" she said, tears threatening again. She was so tired of being in danger, of being scared.

"Caroline." he spoke gently and she turned her face away to hide her tears. She felt his fingers on her hand again.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again. I won't let them." slowly, she drew her hand away and stood up.

"I never forgot caring about you, but that means I also remember how you lied to me and tricked me. I can't be with you because I'm scared and I need you to keep me safe. It's not fair to either of us. It's not... right." stepping away from him slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest, and didn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you, for saving my life again." she said and turned, walking quickly towards the bedroom, and heard him standing up behind her. Suddenly he was on front of her, blocking the entry to the room.

"What?" she asked softly, still not meeting his eyes. He didn't move, just waited for her to look up. When she finally found the courage to meet his eyes, they were dark and intent. He looked like he was going to say something, then changed his mind. Instead his eyes turned calculating.

"How thankful are you? I mean, I'm racking up quite a tally here, saving you..."

"Meaning?" she demanded, watching a mischievous smile appear on his face.

"It means that you owe me sweetheart, and I'm keeping score. I want my first pay back tonight..." her breath caught with nerves at what he might be suggesting and watching her eyes widen, he chuckled.

"No, not that sweetheart, all in good time. I'd simply like your presence at dinner. There is dinner attire in your room, I will take care of everything else." she hesitated, thinking of a whole evening together and wondering if she'd manage to keep her head. Seeing her conflicted, he gently took her hand and brought it to his mouth,

"Humour me..." he whispered, then instead of kissing the back, he turned it over and pressed a kiss into her soft palm, her fingers curled instinctively around it, as he watched her. Taking her silence for assent, he turned and set off downstairs, and she watched him go, heart in her mouth, her palm on fire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update... I've been working like crazy, and not had anytime to figure out where the story was going.**

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews, it give me the confidence to keep going and to take the story in the direction I was planning.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters. Also, all acknowledgment and rights to the song and lyrics of Ne Me Quitte Pas go to Jacques Brel and Warner-Chappell Publishing. I have chosen this translation of the lyrics, however am aware that there are many more.**

* * *

The soft glow filling the house seemed out of keeping with the wreckage of the stairs and general feeling of being hunted. Coming downstairs, she had found Klaus in the living room, a fire roaring in the hearth, taking some of the damp out of the air. He was wearing a vintage suit, with waistcoat and cravat, and looked completely at home in the clothes. An old gramophone was playing Edith Piaf and the table was set with just glasses, one for blood, one for whiskey. She'd rooted through the wardrobe and found the most simple dress it held. A simple satin sheath, a delicate oyster colour, with a cowl neck and a dangerously low, plunging back. It plunged to the small of her back, and tiny covered side buttons pulled it close into her body, making it cling like a second skin. It was floor length and swept around her feet. She pulled her hair back to the nape of her neck and started downstairs. It seemed inappropriate to be playing dress up when she had such problems to stress over, but maybe that's exactly why it felt so good.

When she walked into the room, he given her a look of pure absorption, like an artist regarding his favourite painting. His eyes still drinking her in, he came over and over took her hand, led her to the table, he pulled out her seat and then moved round to his. Then, handing her his phone, they had called Bonnie.

Now, after explaining everything, Caroline sat listening to Bonnie flick through her grimoire

"It's because he is family, he has a strong connection to you. Though, it shouldn't be so strong. I think that werewolf just got lucky. Probably they have a rough location, and he didn't expect to actually find you."

"So... what should we do? Leave again?" Caroline asked nervously, watching Klaus pace in front of her, listening to both sides of the conversation.

"No, there's no point. I think it's best if you stay there just now. That place has a strong connection to Klaus, and I think I will try to block his location, and that house specifically. He's totally unrelated to your uncle, and if I can block him, then everything around him will be clouded, including you. That is... if Klaus let's me."

At that, he stopped pacing and looked at Caroline, taking the phone he spoke to Bonnie.

"You're asking my permission to do magic on me? Well, that's a first. What would you need?" he listened, his eyes moving over Caroline, and out to the dark night outside the window.  
"Fine. I guess I'll just have to trust you one more time. Get it up and running as fast as you can."

handing the phone back, he murmured,

"I'm going to check the property, stay inside." and was gone. Putting the phone back to her ear, Caroline sighed.

"So, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just so strange being here with him. And so scary, feeling like we are being watched all the time, not knowing when we will be attacked."

"I know, that's why I'm glad Klaus is with you. If anyone can protect you it's him" Bonnie reminded her,

"Yeah, but can he protect me from himself?" Caroline muttered, playing with her glass.

"About that, there is one other important part of the spell." Bonnie said, her voice already sounding apologetic.

"What?" Caroline asked warily.

"Well, since hiding your signal is only really a side effect of you being close to Klaus, you will have to... be close to him" Bonnie said, waiting for Caroline's reaction.

"What! How close is close?" Caroline asked nervously

"Well... you don't have to be touching or anything. Just being in the same room should be enough, if it's a small room..." Bonnie finished.

"so, how far are we taking, give me it in meters."

"A couple of meters I guess. Like 4m max, and then it shouldn't be for too long"

"Bonnie! Are you sure this is the only way?"

"No! I'm sure there are others, probably better ways, but it's all I can do right now, and time is kind of a factor here."

"Well, that's certainly going to make the sleeping arrangements interesting." A dry voice from the door made her turn. He was leaning on the frame, his features lit with amusement. He was definitely enjoying this too much. Saying goodbye to Bonnie, she hung up, and held the phone toward him,

"Do you need to call Elijah?" she asked, deciding to flat out ignore all the innuendo. Walking up to her he took his phone gently from her hands and turned it over, slipping the battery out.

"I've already spoke to him. They're making a little progress, and Rebekah is going to check on your mum tomorrow."

"That's nice of her..." Caroline felt overwhelmingly relieved that the original vampire was allowed in their house, and could protect her mother.

"Well... she likes you. She's not the only one, my brother likes you too." moving around her, he took his seat at the table and began pouring their liquid dinner.

"Well, I like them too. After all this time, they haven't lost their humanity completely. Elijah's sense of honour and duty, and Rebekah... she just wants to be liked, to have genuine relationships."

"And me?" he asked playfully raising an eyebrow at her,

"You?.. don't ask me. I have no idea." she muttered taking a gulp of her drink. He leaned back and smiled.

"Come on Caroline. You have such expansive warmth and compassion, you can even apply it to my siblings... why not me?"

"Because... I have no idea what you really want." she said, glancing up at him, their eyes colliding, his look made her heartbeat pick up,

"Don't you?" he said softly. She set down her glass, and stared back at him, deciding to get it all out in the open.  
"Well, why don't you tell me. What do you want?" she asked, challenge strong in her tone. He smiled at her, so brazen, staring him down, daring him to confess his deepest darkest longings.

"If it isn't already obvious... I want you." he stated, matching her stare for stare.

"What do you want from me?" she pressed.

"Everything..." he said, and watched as her cheeks started to warm.

"Why do you have to speak in riddles? Just tell me straight, what exactly do you imagine happening between us? You said you fancied me? Is that some way of saying you want to sleep with me?" she demanded, growing frustrated.

He sighed, "You kids nowadays, you've gotten everything in the wrong order. Caroline, I'm not going to sit here and say I wouldn't like us to go to bed together after dinner. That I haven't though about it... that I don't... want you. Because we'd both know it was a lie. But the truth is, it's only a part of what I want from you."

She felt her cheeks flood with blood at the thought of following him upstairs in the candlelight, and she was glad he couldn't see what she was thinking.

His eyes held hers and she felt like they were fastened on, the pressure seemed to build, until she looked away, towards the gramophone, which had finished and was spinning on air. Standing, she walked over to it, willing her face to cool down, she started going through the records, reading the titles. Finding one in French, she tried to put it on, the needle kept slipping off, and she was just about to ask him how it worked when she felt his hand come down on hers, and gently guide the needle into place. A melancholy melody wound around them, as he turned and offered her his hand. The heartbreaking romance of the bittersweet song captured her and she took it, letting him pull her close to him, cradling her hand in his, his other on the bare small of her back. Gently swaying together, she let him lead her, feeling the fire warm against her skin, her dress swishing around her legs and his soft breath against her neck. The soft French words were completely foreign to her, but the raw emotion she felt from the singer touched her.

"It's called Ne me quitte pas. I once saw the original artist perform this, Jacques Brel. I stumbled upon the show, quite by accident one night in a tiny, smokey bar in Montmartre. It was just him on stage, with the microphone. The audience were noisy, drinking, not really paying when he started to sing, he..." Klaus hesitated, and Caroline sensed that the experience had meant something to him.

"His pain, was so visible, his vulnerability, he left an impression." he finished.

"What do the words mean?" she asked, as they continued to dance, he lead her effortlessly around the room, and began to gently murmur the meaning of the words in her ear.

"_Please don't leave me.  
We can forget  
Everything can be forgotten  
Look, it's gone already  
Forget the times  
And the misunderstandings  
The lost time  
The blows  
The hours that robbed our hearts of joy_

_Don't leave me"_

She felt goosebumps travel up her arms and she suddenly felt painfully aware of how close they were. Klaus slowly spun her out and when he brought her back, her eyes met his and couldn't seem to move. As she came closer to him again, she saw his gaze wander to her lips, and she thought about that moment upstairs, where the desire to kiss him had overrode all common sense. He was suddenly all she could think off, his face filled her vision, the smell of him, the feel of his hand on the skin of her back. She felt their faces drift closer, and she realised that her good intentions were going to be worthless if she couldn't get a grip. As they reached the peak of closeness, his face drifted again to the side and he resumed his translation of the lyrics,

"_I have implored you  
With my words  
If you leave me, I will unbecome myself  
And become the shadow of your shadow  
So that I can watch you dance and smile  
So that I can hear you sing and laugh  
As the shadow of your shadow._

_Please don't leave me."_

The song scratched to an end, and when it finished, they stood still, unsure of what to do next, gathering herself, she stepped back and forced a carefree smile.

"Well, thank you for the dance. I'm going to get some sleep." and gathering her dress in one hand she made for the door, she was almost at the ruined stairs when his voice stopped her.

"So... are you a left side sleeper or right? I myself prefer the left side, but I'm willing to negotiate." turning, she felt nerves spring up again, as she asked,

"What are you talking about?" not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Why, Bonnie's warning about the spell... less than 4 meters I believe it was" he sounded positively chipper about it.

"You don't think that really matters do you?" she asked, trying to sound offhand

"I think it's best not to take any chances." he smiled, a wicked glint in his eye. She looked at him, unsure what to say, frustration at him and her own desire to spend more time with him, she burst out,

"But..."

"Let me keep you safe Caroline... please. I'll be the perfect gentleman" his face shed it's roguish expression, and he sounded sincere. She thought of lying in the dark, feeling afraid at every sound, and how him being there would take all that away.

"Fine" she said, over her shoulder as she picked her way up the stairs, her dress shimmering in the candlelight thrown from the candle he picked up, watching her for a moment, then following her silently up the stairs.

* * *

She was so vulnerable and scared,he was constantly fighting the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her. It was too much, too soon. She wasn't ready for it, perhaps she would never be. This whole time with Caroline had certainly taught him patience, and for once, he wanted her happiness more than his own.

He thought back to that awful night after she'd just realised who she'd developed feelings for. He had realised in that moment, that if he was ever going to have her, really have her, he'd have to earn her. He'd also realised, that he wanted to make her life better, not worse. Therefore, it had to be her calling the shots.

He was relieved Bonnie had recommended them staying close together, he'd wanted to suggest it, but was sure it would come off as a desperate bid to sleep together. He worried about her, alone, in a house already breached once. This way he would be close, watching... waiting in the dark, for anyone foolish enough to try anything.

Slowly climbing the stairs, the French song played in his head, and he thought how apt the lyrics were. He could imagine all too well a life without her, and it was a lifeless one indeed. She brought such energy and enthusiasm for life into everything she did, he felt himself start to see it too. He though about what she'd said, so casually at the dinner table about sleeping together. As though that was the most he could possibly want, then felt ashamed of himself for wanting that very thing so much. But he'd have to be made of stone not to feel that way. He also wanted so much more from her, her heart,her loyalty... her love...even just thinking it, he shied away from the word. Love was too strong a word. He couldn't put that on her, that expectation, not after all he'd done, and who he was.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

**Couldn't resist that little reference at the end..)) please review and tell me what you think! That was a little shorter than normal, but I'm already working on the next part and should have it up much much faster.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all, I'm sorry I've taken a while to update! To make up for it, this one is extra long)) **

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters at all. Not even a little bit.  
**

* * *

The bathroom was ancient, featuring a claw footed bath tub and some pretty outdated plumbing. She cracked the plastic on the new toothbrush she'd found in the bag, and thought how good it felt to be doing something so normal in a situation like this, where there was no foothold for reality. Again she felt touched he'd bothered, almost like he'd known the things that would make her feel marginally better, whilst on the run from killer werewolves sent by her very own uncle.

Just getting her head around that felt too much right now, so she concentrated on the routine of getting ready for bed. There didn't seem to be any hot water, not surprisingly, so she washed her face in cold, patting it dry on a towel she'd found in the bathroom. She'd brought the granny pajamas with her, and was now glad for the extra coverage, seeing as she wasn't going to be alone tonight. Stripping she slipped on the silky garments and was instantly impressed by the softness, it was like wearing gossamer. She brushed her hair, then left it hanging around her face in gentle waves. Her face scrubbed clean and shiny, her mouth minty fresh, she was all ready for bed... but still she loitered.

Taking a deep breath she leaned on the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. You're such a wimp, she accused. She was nervous and the thought of walking into that candlelit room and seeing Klaus waiting for her, was enough to make butterflies whip into a frenzy in her stomach, never mind butterflies... these were bats.

Where would he waiting? Not in the bed? But where? Did he have pyjamas too? She giggled at the direction her nervous thoughts were taking her. It was quickly chased by a sobering thought... He didn't really seem like the PJs type... so...

Shaking her head, she put her hands over her warm cheeks and tried to settle down. His behaviour tonight had been totally above board. OK, so he knew about the vervain, which hadn't really been part of her revenge plan, but that didn't mean she couldn't still extract some. He had pretty much out put himself out there, and it was up to her to act on it. No, she had the advantage, they both knew he wanted her... and she was the mysterious one, the one who held the cards. She had to keep the upper hand, and make him suffer a little, which was less than he deserved, but she might be willing to let some of his rescues count.

She had to go out there soon, or god knows what he'd think she was doing in the bathroom, a thought which sent her scooting out the door seconds later.

Arriving at the door, she took a deep breath, and decided not to be the nervous one. Klaus was going to be the one who didn't know what to do with himself tonight.

Stepping into the room, she could see that he did indeed have something resembling pajamas, however in his case, they were far more sexy than hers. Long, loose linen trousers, they rode low on his hips, paired with a tight vest, all black. He was lounging on the left side of the bed, leaning against the headboard, the curtains pulled back a little at her side, reading by the glow of shadows on his face were exaggerated, the hollows and the lines, painting him in charcoal and light, for an instant, the artist becoming the painting. He looked up as she entered, sitting up and putting his book aside, smiling at her disarmingly.

"Caroline" his voice seemed to stroke her name.

"When I chose those pajamas I thought they'd help me behave around you, though now I see it was a complete waste of time."

_Oh boy _she thought as she struggled not to let him get the upper hand right off. Approaching the bed, she slowly ran her eyes over him,

"Let's get something straight right now... there will be no misbehaving. I am grateful to you for protecting me, but that's it. No offense, but you're not exactly my type." she pulled an apologetic expression as she picked up her book and climbed into the cavernous bed. He was quiet while she shifted around, arranging pillows and blankets, until she finally settled into a comfortable position.

"That's interesting love, you didn't seem to think so a few weeks ago" he finally said as she turned a page.

"You mean when I thought you were Tyler? Hey, I'm not saying that you can't be nice sometimes, and interesting. We could really hit it off, as friends, one day. But I mean physically... Tyler is much more my type, you know... dark, intense." she felt him coming closer to her, and suddenly his hand was on her book, lowering it, she raised her eyes to his briefly

"I can be intense." he growled at her and she stifled a smile, it was such an understatement.

"H mm" she shrugged noncommittally and raised her book again, focusing on the page with deep concentration.

"And just what was that before? We almost kissed" he stated arrogantly, so full of confidence, she felt renewed determination to burst it.

"Correction... I almost let _you_ kiss _me._ Big difference." she said, turning another page, despite not having read a single word. Again he pushed her book down, and forced her to look at him as his eyes fixed on hers, like magnets colliding.

"And what difference would that be? He asked dryly. She looked him coolly and steadily, before smiling a tiny smile, and pulling book from his grasp and saying softly,

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Focusing back on her book, she carried on pretending to read it, as she felt him struggling to remain quiet beside her. Finally he picked up his own book and turned back to the bookmark. Silence filled the room, punctuated by a sporadic page turn. She was surprised how comfortable she felt sitting beside him, both reading, side by side. And Anna Karenina, a book that she would never have been interested in tackling before, yet reading with him, it felt just perfect. There was no way she'd sit beside him reading some trashy romance, and what surprised her the most, was that now she had started, it was really amazing. The characters, the writing, it was totally absorbing, and she looked forward to finishing it and discussing it after. She thought about Tyler and Matt, and could never picture discussing Tolstoy with them, or any book for that matter. Feeling the light shift a little, she turned more toward the candle flame, which was beside Klaus, and lay on her side, her head on the pillow, after a few minutes she became aware that he had completely stopped turning pages. Looking up she saw he was watching her with an inscrutable expression.

"What?" she asked innocently, watching as his eyes wandered her face, before he cleared his throat and turned away abruptly,

"Nothing" he muttered, looking at his book.

After a while she felt her eyes start to get tired of the candle light, and put her book down, then stretched her arms over her head and threw her head back, feeling her whole body relax a little as she stretched out her muscles. Klaus seemed to be getting even more uncomfortable and had moved further away from her. Lying down, she snuggled her head into the pillow, her hair strewn all about it, she whispered so softly, only he could have caught it

"Goodnight Klaus." he turned to her, and put his book down.

"Goodnight Caroline. Sleep well and don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." he promised, closing his book and blowing out the light. She felt him shifting down on the bed, and nerves sprang up in her stomach again.

"You don't know how well I attract danger. Don't make promises you can't keep." she smiled a little, to soften the hurt tone she heard creep into her voice. She felt his hand hovering near her head, as though he wanted to stroke her hair, comfort her. She didn't move but said pointedly,

"You can stay on top of the covers" pulling them up to her neck, she kicked her legs around underneath, making space for them, them turned away from him and got comfortable. She thought the proximity to him and her nervousness would make it impossible to sleep, but she found the sudden loss of adrenaline and long hard day they'd had running had left her exhausted.

She soon fell into a deep sleep, as the still figure beside her lay staring at the ceiling, listening to the creaking sounds of the old house settling for the night and watching the moonlit shadows moving across the wall.

* * *

Klaus didn't know how long he'd been lying there awake beside her before the noises started.

He had been thinking of the damn spell and just how he was going to survive being this close to her all the time, without completely losing his dignity and begging her to give him a chance. Lying this close to her... her sweet smell filled his nose, her creamy skin and shining hair danced before his eyes, even when he closed them. So he kept them open and directed them at the ceiling.

He thought back to dancing with her before, holding her close, he'd longed to take her face in his hands and kiss her. Earlier before the attack, she'd almost let him. His heart had felt like it might break his chest... so close, and he had no idea if it was going to happen again. She'd drunk the vervain. That realisation had almost made him lose his head... but now, cold reality threw it into a different light. Of course given the choice, she wouldn't want to be compelled by him, she didn't trust him at all. He might have compelled her to do something she didn't want, or maybe she didn't like the idea of someone in her head. The important thing was that she definitely hadn't intended him finding out. Which didn't really seem better.

There was something there, he could see it in her eyes. She felt something for him, and it confused and scared her. Whether she would ever give in to it was another matter. She was probably the most moral vampire he'd ever met, and he'd seen her control when it came to her demanding diet.

It was at that moment he heard the soft cry escape her lips. Her breathing had speeded up, and he became aware of her pounding heartbeat. He looked over at her, leaning closer, ready to wake her. She was murmuring and her head was turning from side to side,

"No... please..." she whispered, and he wondered what she could be dreaming about. Gently taking her shoulder, he squeezed her arm,

"Caroline, wake up, you're dreaming." when she failed to respond he started to shake her a little. Still nothing, and it seemed like the nightmare was growing worse. Her breathing was ragged, sweat starting to appear on her forehead.

"Caroline!" he shouted and started to feel unease growing in his stomach, she was completely unresponsive. He thought about her Uncle, and the mysterious tracking he'd been using, probably with magic, which meant there was a witch working with him. He'd seen a lot of magic in his time, and some of it... old and dark, had spells that could keep a person in their dreams, tormented by their personal demons and most hideous memories. He had seen it happen to a vampire who had killed an old witch's daughter. He had lasted 3 days, until he had clawed his own eyes out and Klaus had staked him out of pity.

He needed to see what she was seeing, so arranging her so she wouldn't fall from thrashing around, he reached out and touched his fingertips to her temple.

The first thing he registered was the smells. It seemed like an enclosed space, and the smells of cigarette smoke and fast food filled the air. Looking around it seemed like a cheap trailer, with plastic chairs, empty beer bottles and the strong smell of unwashed male. Listening carefully he heard a mewling sound, and knew it was her. It sounded so lost and pained it made goosebumps rise on his arms. Striding down the length of the trailer, he found a curtain at the bottom, strangely placed, with a chair set in front of it. The sound was coming from right behind it. He felt his stomach drop, wondering what he'd see as he pulled it back. A metal cage sat on the floor, and the smell of blood was heavy in the air, Caroline's blood. She was huddled in a tiny ball in the corner of the cage, crying and shaking. His reaction was immediate and visceral. He felt his eyes start to glow golden as the wolf in him awakened. Dropped to his knees beside the cage he watched as the sudden movement made her turn to face him, her eyes huge and terrified

"Caroline! Are you alright? What's happening? Where are we?" he watched as her eyes scanned his face, surprise registering. He slowly put his hand through the bars and gripped hers.

"Klaus? How are you here? You weren't here..." she whispered her eyes watching behind him. Suddenly the door behind him opened and cold air blew into the trailer. Standing, he turned and prepared to rip heads off. A guy walked in, stamping his feet to shake off the cold. He was a wolf, Klaus could tell immediately. The guy went to the kitchen and opened a beer and then strolled lazily towards the chair. Klaus smiled, waiting for the guy to see him. The guy walked right past and sat down. Turning, Klaus realised the curtain was drawn again, and the guy had no idea he was there. The werewolf rested his beer on the table and drew back the curtain, revealing Caroline who had scooted right back against the bars and was watching him fearfully.

"Miss me?" the guy chuckled, pulling a gun out of the waist band of his jeans. It was a memory and Klaus couldn't change it. He could only witness it. He tried to touch the man on the chair, and it had no effect, he looked urgently at Caroline,

"Can you still see me?" he asked urgently, as Caroline continued to stare in terror at the werewolf.

"Caroline!" he shouted, and was rewarded with a fleeting glance in his direction. Good, she could see him, because it was her dream, but he couldn't change her memory of what had happened. Crouching again at the bars he put his hand through and gripped hers,

"Caroline, look at me sweetheart." he urged, watching as her eyes flicked to his, and held on.

"Don't stop looking at me. I'm here. You're not alone. I won't leave you..." he said forcefully, holding her gaze with all the intensity he could muster, gripping her hand hard. The man on the chair was moving around, he picked up a bottle and threw some water on her, she flinched, and smoke rose from her face where it had touched her. Vervain.

"It's OK sweetheart, it's just a dream. He can't hurt you." he soothed as her eyes reflected all the pain and raw fear she was feeling. He heard the gun cock back and her heart pounded even harder, she whimpered with fear. Her eyes bore into his, desperate and he had never felt so powerless.

The gunshot echoed in the tiny trailer and she jerked,once... twice...

Roaring with rage Klaus rose, turning toward the man, knowing it was useless and suddenly realised that the trailer was gone. A large room had replaced it, and everything was cool and clean and the scent of Caroline's blood no longer filled the air. Turning, he saw pictures on a side table, Caroline when she was young. Her house? Leaving the room, he started upstairs looking for her. This was her memory, she had to be somewhere. Suddenly he heard voices ahead.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Caroline announced

"Yes, I can be sweet" Damon Salvatore's voice replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline's voice was strangely flat and emotionless.

Klaus arrived at the door of her room, and saw her standing in front of the mirror, her compelled eyes staring blankly at her reflection. He saw Damon, who was just saying,

"Mm-Hmm. But not yet."

His casual expression, his nonchalance and complete indifference made Klaus's blood boil. How could he treat Caroline as though she was nothing more than a source of food. Even as he thought it, he felt the hypocrisy of the sentiment. How many girls had he treated the same, used and discarded when they no long held his interest. Why was Damon doing it to Caroline any different? Because he cared about her? And all those people he hurt.. how many people had cared about them? He sank down on the edge of the bed, his thoughts taking him into uncomfortable territory.

He looked up as Damon left the room and Caroline stayed at the mirror, her face still a little blank. She twisted around, pining her hair up, revealing an ugly bite mark, marring her beautiful neck. She stared at it, raising her hand she touched it gently, then noticed another on the underside of her wrist. Swallowing a sob she rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a stick of makeup from the counter, he followed her slowly, feeling like an intruder. He watched as tears started to fall from her eyes, she was rubbing the stick over the bite on her neck, which must have been fresh, as blood was welling up from it, and she was frantically trying to smear it away. She switched on the tap and washed her fingers. Suddenly she looked up and saw him in the mirror, her expression still blank and he recalled her voice in his head,

"Are you going to kill me?" he shuddered at her gaze and stepped forward,

"Caroline, love. You're dreaming. You've got to wake up." he urged, as she turned to him, tears falling down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. She looked at him miserably,

"I can't. I've been trying. I have already dreamt all off this. I'm stuck in a loop. How are you here?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

"I can come into your dreams, but I can't change anything. These are memories. I... I'm powerless here. All I can do is watch..." he ground out, his frustration palpable.

"And know everything about me... Can't I have any secrets from you?" she said bitterly and his heart turned over. He hadn't even considered the violation of her privacy, he'd been so desperate to help.

"Caroline, if you don't want me here, I'll go. I'll try to wake you up from outside." he said softly and watched panic drift across her face,

"No!" she said immediately, then continued,

"Please don't leave me." she whispered and she looked so lost and alone that he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She continued to shake and shudder, and he started to hum gently, trying to soothe her... the sweet melody her words had just evoked, and suddenly, they were dancing again. The firelight, the candles, and Jacques Brel's sweet voice floating around them, "Ne me quitte pas" he echoed and almost as soon as their surprised glances met, the scene changed again.

It had been another memory, but not a bad one, so she didn't have to only be reliving the traumatic experiences he realised. He could have an effect, by making her think of something else. She could end it herself, if she could find her way out.

He scanned around, trying to figure out where they were now. It was dark and cold. Heavy stone surrounded him, and as he started towards a doorway, he heard a blood curdling scream rip the air. Flashing through the building he ended up in a room filled with smoke and the scent of burning flesh.

"Daddy! Please stop!" Caroline screamed. She was tied to a chair, in a patch of sunlight. Her skin was sizzling. His heart stopped. He had never seen something so horrifying before.

"Sweetheart. I'm going to fix you" a voice came from the darkness beyond her chair. Kneeling again in front of her, he didn't touch her, as she was writhing in agony. Suddenly the light disappeared. And her skin struggled to heal. It was slow going, he realised she mustn't have eaten for a while.

"That's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow." the tall man said and left the room, drawing the heavy door shut and bolting it. The smell remained in the room and her quiet sobs filled the silence.

"Caroline." he said, crouching before her. Her head remained down and she kept crying.

"Caroline!" he said louder, worried she had stopped letting herself see him. Her head began to shake from side to side. She was whispering something over and over. He leaned close to catch it.

"Wake me up, wake me up, wake me up.." she chanted. He stood and paced in front of her. He had no idea what to do. He could try to make her remember something else, but she'd still be asleep.

He had an idea, but wasn't sure how realistic it was. He needed to do something she had no memory of. Something that would shock her out of her memories. The song had drawn her to a related memory, so he could have an effect, but he needed to do something that forced her mind to escape the cycle of memories, and reenter reality.

Crouching before her again, he took in her battered skin, half healed, red and raw looking, bloodstained. He had to save her, he had to fix this, suddenly nothing else had ever mattered so much.

He tilted her chin up and the complete desolation on her face floored him. She was wrecked and ruined. How she kept so positive and upbeat when she had these kinds of memories, he couldn't even begin to understand. But seeing them all like this, reliving them, was destroying her.

He captured her eyes and held them, she stared at him, eyes welling with tears. He slid his thumb along her jaw slowly, and up over the hair beside her hair, tucking it behind. The scene behind them flashed, changing... her kitchen, when he was Tyler, his house, it kept moving between the associations she had with that movement. He didn't lose her gaze though, and his eyes bore through her. Taking both sides of her face, he cradled it gently.

"Caroline... I'm going to kiss you." he murmured. And saw her eyes widen, as his face lowered toward hers, so close he could feel her breath across his lips, they were moist and soft. He gently let them linger, prolonging the moment when they would touch fully. He felt her breath catch, and her hands move in their restraints. Still looking her in the eye, he moved the extra inch and let their lips meet fully. Her mouth was soft and pliable, gently yielding to his insistent pressure. He kissed her lightly, tasted her, teased her, until a soft moan started in her throat, he pulled back a fraction, and realised that around them was all dark, they didn't seem to be in a memory, and they hadn't moved to a new one.

Their eyes met again, and with a soft growl he leant forward again and caught her mouth again, full on, and their tongues slid against each other. As the kiss deepened, he felt himself lose all sense of place and time. There was nothing below him, above him, there was only her lips, her soft hair slipping through his fingers, her warm breath and smooth skin. The kiss went on, and his body started to feel like it was on fire.

"Klaus"

He felt a wrenching, and suddenly, the sheets were cool against his skin, the windows showed a rose coloured lightening of the sky. The old house sighed and he found himself lying full length against Caroline, his fingers pressed to her temple, her head supported on his chest.

"Klaus" she said again. She was awake, and was looking right up at him, her eyes wide, tear stained, her gaze locked on his lips, he felt his heart beat faster as he leaned infinitesimally closer.

"Caroline?" his heard the question in his voice, and waited for some sign, any sign... that he could claim her as his.

* * *

**So... I've taken some magical liberties, but I figure pretty much anything is possible on this show with magic, so hopefully it's not too much of a stretch!**

**Also, I wanted to move forward with Klaus's changes, and personal developments, without actually hurting Caroline again, the poor lamb's been through so much already, so a trip down memory lane seemed less harsh.**

**Please please review and make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys (Head hung in shame) **

**I'm so so sorry about this long pause, I had some major stuff going on at home, and I wasn't really in the place to write, but thank you so much for continuing to stick with me and write me reviews, it made me keep working on it even when I was struggling for anything happy to say!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.  
**

* * *

His desire was so strong, that he almost missed it. He was so close to getting what he wanted, he nearly didn't see that lone tear sliding down her cheek, or the way her hands were trembling slightly. Snapping to his senses he wrenched his thoughts from himself, and reached out to her in concern.

"Caroline. Are you alright?" he asked watching as she bit her lip and nodded, unconvincingly. Her shoulders began to shake and he watched her for a second, before standing up. She looked at him surprised. This time he could help.

"Follow me sweetheart." and taking her hand, he carefully pulled her towards the hallway. She walked along behind him slowly, dragging her feet, stifling sobs the whole way. As they came down the dark hall he positioned her outside the bathroom,

"Stay right here." and he slipped inside the room. Caroline sank on to the floor, sliding down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. She felt emotionally wrecked and barren. She heard the sound of metallic banging and rumbling noises, a muted curse then the gush of water. Resting her forehead on her knees, she fought the urge to cry again. Klaus would think that was all she ever did, and after he'd just rescued her... again, it seemed ungrateful. She thought off his expression, seeing her memories. He had been horrified, hurt and genuinely upset at seeing her in those situations. It was odd, but his presence had made it bearable. She hadn't cared what he thought about her, what she looked like... none of that had seemed to matter. He wouldn't leave her, she'd felt it in her bones. And the kiss... she felt her blood run a bit hotter just thinking of it. It must have had something to do with the heightened emotions of the whole thing, but the world had pretty much stopped turning for a second.

The bathroom door opened suddenly, making her look up. A hot waft of steamy air created a halo around Klaus's head as he poked it out the door.

"Your surprise awaits." he grinned and bent down and physically lifted her to her feet.

"Ooff! You hardly need to do that, I was just dreaming." she reminded him, punching him on the arm to be put down.

"Sweetheart, with those kind of dreams it's a wonder you function at all." he said solemnly. He stepped aside and ushered her into the room. The whole room was aglow with warm candle light. Steam rose lazily of the full claw-footed tub, the air smelled like lavender and incense and she could see the water was perfumed with oils and dried petals. She looked around, speechless for a full minute. Turning back to him, he was lounging in the doorway and he looked so proud of himself, she had to smile back.

"It's for you... no ulterior motives I promise" he held his hands up, his face the picture of innocence. She looked down at the hot water, and imagined how good it would feel after the dream ordeal. Her whole body ached with phantom pain and she felt dirty.

"But... what about?" she gestured at them, and watched him chuckle at her suspicious look.

Tapping the door he said,

"3.5 meters, we are in the clear. I'll wait for you." he smiled a last time, then stepped back and murmured softly

"Enjoy" his voice low and silky, he smiled wolfishly and shut the door, and she could hear him sitting down against the wall on the other side. She stood, indecisive for a moment. Then gave in, stepping over to the door, she looked at the lock on the door, and wavered on whether or not to lock it. It would be completely useless against him, and seemed oddly distrustful after his kind gesture. Going back to the bath she slipped the pyjamas off and got into the water. It was perfectly warm and comforting.

"So, do you like, feel sorry for me now?" she asked, speaking at a normal tone, knowing he could hear her, knowing he was listening.

"In what way?" his voice came from beyond the door.

"Now you know all my deepest, darkest secrets?" she asked mildly, masking the panicked feeling it gave her.

"Love, the thought never even crossed my mind. Respect, yes, admiration... but never pity. You deal with experiences that would shake others to their very core, yet you... you do not falter... you're... There are no words to exactly pinpoint who you are and what I think of you, you are indescribable."

She considered that as she slipped down until her head went under and she lay there, completely submerged, her mind flashing over all those painful memories that she had tried her best to push down and forget. Surfacing, she lay her head back and felt the hot steam caress her face.

"My father wasn't a bad person" she stated suddenly, breaking the silence. She heard him shifting on the other side,

"No judgement from me sweetheart when it comes to parental relationships." he said gently, leaving the conversation open if she wished to continue it.

"I mean, yes, what he did was wrong, but he thought he was helping me."

"Of course, love is love, even if it is misguided sometimes." he supported. She swirled her hands through the hot water. His voice drew her back from her musings,

"Now, Damon Salvatore, that's a different matter." she heard his voice harden as he said Damon's name.

"Damon is my friend now. I've forgiven him and it's OK..." she trailed off as she recalled the feeling of worthlessness and utter emptiness he had inspired in her that afternoon in her room, through their whole relationship really.

"How could it possibly be? I don't want to sound disagreeable, I'm genuinely interested, how someone could have to capacity to forgive that?" he asked and she took her time thinking of her answer.

"Because, everyone has something good in them if you let yourself see it. He is in my life, he is important to Elena. To forgive, it's the most powerful and strongest thing you can do... it heals you. I have to keep believing in the good in people, even Damon." silence greeted that and she suddenly realised how he must be wondering if it applied to him. Taking a breath, she made a snap decision and whispered,

"Even you..." with those two words she felt the strangest feeling of elation, quickly followed by panic. She slid back under the water and blocked out any possible response he could give.

Minutes later, surfacing, she maintained the silence, and drifted on the edges of sleep. She was exhausted from the nightmares, she felt the fear start to recede, it seemed like it would be OK to go to sleep again. Standing up quickly, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around her. Walking over to the mirror, she wiped it and looked at herself. She was OK, intact. She thought of the man sitting outside the door, on the floor, waiting for her and her heart turned over. He had saved her time and time again, and it seemed like time she stopped ignoring her feelings for him. He had shown her he could be good to her, and maybe all he needed was someone to give him a chance to be better.

Ignoring the sweet feeling of anticipation at seeing him again, she put her silky nightwear and opening the door. He was sitting with his back to the wall, legs stretched out, ankles crossed and when she stepped out he stood up quickly, smiling at her uncertainly,

"How are you feeling?" he looked concerned and she felt a small smile form.

"I'm OK, tired... and a little scared of going to sleep again." she smiled at him and raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not sure your solution will work again, you might need to think of something else we've never done to wake me up again." turning from him she walked toward the bedroom, sensing him standing, dazed by her cheeky insinuation, not quite believing that she would be joking with him. Standing on the threshold she turned and looked at him,

"Coming?" and went in, climbing on to the cozy bed and arranging herself comfortably, inwardly amused at how easy it was to throw him off. Clearly he wasn't used to someone flirting with him of their own volition, not somebody who knew who he really was anyway. He appeared at the door, smiled at her, making his way around the bed, getting on top of the covers, and drawing the curtains closed.

"Do you want me to leave the candle on?" he asked and she shook her head silently, marvelling at how he was treating her like spun glass. He blew it out, and the darkness was intense. She felt a second of fear, before she felt him lying at her side, and she relaxed.

"Thank you for making me feel safe." he turned to her, and leant down on one arm, bringing his face close to hers and smiled,

"You'll aways be safe with me. I won't let anything bad happen to you." he said solemnly and she smiled a little back replying,

"Didn't it already? I met you..." she teased gently, but saw his eyes look a little wounded, and he looked away a moment before looked back, with a sad smile.

"I deserve that. I deserve it and a whole lot more. I do know that Caroline. I know I'm practically unforgivable." she didn't know how to reply to that, so she changed the subject and hoped that he would respond, in the spirit of intimacy that had somehow been created that night.

"Tell me something about you. You know so much about me now, please... Tell me something true, something others don't know." and she held her breath and waited to see if he would let her in. He hesitated, really seemed to struggle with it, then slanted a look at her, he shifted closer, and reached out toward her face with his fingertips,

"May I?" she nodded and his fingers touch her.

* * *

She gasped as she suddenly found herself transported. The scene around her was rural, rolling, lush green hills, birdsong and a small structure in the distance, it looked like a farm. Starting towards it she realised it was a stable, and she saw that this was indeed a memory, as Klaus suddenly walked past her into the stable, whistling to the horses, drawing nickering in response. He was dressed in old fashioned clothes, his hair was longer, but his face was the same. Following him, she found him at a stall, stroking the nose of a beautiful white horse. It was tall and graceful, and it was nuzzling Klaus's hands lovingly. Suddenly he startled her by turning to her, and smiling. This smile was uncomplicated and unreserved.

"This is Artemis." He took one of Caroline's hands and lead her closer to the horse. She held back a little, then laughed with delight as the horse playfully nudged her hand.

"What does she want?" Caroline asked laughing, as the horse continued to prompt her with tiny nudges and nickers.

"She wants to go for a ride." stepping around her, he opened the stall gate and led the horse out with a simple touch to her mane. Sliding on a simple bridle and saddle he suddenly jumped up on the back of the magnificent horse. Caroline had to admit she'd never seen him so affectionate and gentle before. He stroked the horse, whispered to it, running his hands through it's mane and Artemis lapped it up. Now sitting atop the beautiful creature, he turned to her and offered his hand.

"Coming?" he echoed her earlier smile and waited as she came cautiously closer.

"I'm not sure. I've never actually ridden before." she said nervously, coming in to his hand's reach.

"Don't worry, first of all, this isn't real. Even if you fall, it won't hurt. Secondly, you're a vampire and practically indestructible."

His hand grasped hers as it tentatively reached out and he pulled her firmly in front of him. The height was more than she'd imagined, and the sudden proximity to him was more unsettling than anything. Snug between his thighs, there really was nothing else to do but lean back against his chest, as his arms enclosed her, taking the reigns and the horse started to move.

"And third?" she asked shakily, trying to relax, she felt his mouth move to her ear, as he gently cleared her hair away from his face and to one side with one hand.

"I won't let you fall." he said before urging the horse on into a canter and then a gallop. Caroline squealed, but it was out of adrenaline and pleasure. She felt her hair streaming out behind her, Klaus's hard chest against her back and the wind flying against her face. The countryside was beautiful and she was full of questions when they finally stopped.

"So where are we?"she asked as she cautiously shifted round in her seat, glancing up at him.

"We are in a small hamlet in Devon, England. I've spent a lot of time here. I haven't been back in a very long time, but I often find myself thinking about it."

"It's your happy place." she supplied with a smile and he responded,

"I guess you could call it that. And now it is even more special."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're here." she felt him smile against her hair as he said it and his arms tightening around her for a second before they were riding against, the speed tearing a laugh from her chest. As they rode, they came to a beautiful tree, standing on a riverbank. It was huge, and seemed upside down, with it's branched falling to the ground instead of reaching into the air. As they approached, Klaus fell quiet and the whole valley seemed to still. She could see beside the tree a pile of stones, carefully placed to create a tower of them.

"What's that?" she asked as he drew the horse to a stop.

"It's a weeping willow" he answered and wandered off a little to the side. She started to slide down, dreading falling flat on her face. As she reached the tricky point, she felt his warm hands encircle her waist and she was slowly lowered to the ground. Turning slowly, knowing it would put them in full body contact, unless he stepped back, she raised her eyes to his.

"Thanks" she whispered, and he quirked his lips in acknowledgment before turning away, towards the stones. She watched him go to them and kneel in front of them. He carefully placed another stone, and a small bunch of wildflowers on it. She moved closer to him and crouched down beside him.

"What is it?" she repeated, gently this time, urging him to trust her with his pain.

"It's a grave." he said dully, casting his eyes behind them. She shaded her eyes from the sun and twisted around to see what he was looking at. Artemis was gone. Suddenly she remembered him telling her about his father's plot to capture him by killing his favourite horse.

"You buried her?" she asked, watching him fighting down his emotions.

"Of course, once I found... all of her." his voice had fallen to a whisper, his eyes glazed with memory of that day, hundreds of year ago. His strong fists were clenched and she could see how upset and angry it made him still. Keeping her eyes on the cairn she slowly reaching her hand out, and pressed it into the hardened back of his. It was almost unnoticeable, but a tiny jerk showed her how unexpected the movement had been for him. The hands pressed together, for a long moment. Suddenly he turned his over and interlaced his fingers with hers, their palms tight together.

A time passed with Klaus lost in thought and Caroline musing, their thoughts separating them. But their hands continued to hold on, tight as ever. After a while, Klaus made to stand, Caroline deliberated moment, uncertain whether she should take the opportunity to let go, but before she knew it she was standing in front of him, and her hand was still in his. Slowly he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the back gently,

"I think it's time to get back." she nodded and the next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes in the dark bedroom of the old manor, tree branched scratching the window and a handsome face, with a curving smile and tousled hair was smiling at her mere inches away from hers.

"Thanks" she whispered, watching as his eyes moved round her face, down to her neck, back to her lips and felt nerves spring to life in her stomach.

"My pleasure love." he murmured, moving infinitesimally closer. She felt panic flare in her gut. Was this really going to happen?

"Wait" she said, again placing a hand on his chest to keep him back. He lowered his eyebrows at her, continued moving forward.

"Caroline. There's no convenient distraction coming along to save you this time. Let's stop denying the inevitable." he continued pressing forward.

"I can't!" she cried, feeling his breath on her face, his eyes intent on hers.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because... you're Klaus! You're the bad guy." she trailed off apologetically, watching as he struggled to control his patience.

"This is not news. I thought we'd moved past it." he said.

"Moved past it? Like I've just forgiven all the awful things you've done, without any guarantee that you won't go right back to hurting people I care about whenever it suits you? No, I don't think we've moved past that"

"Well, what do you want from me?" he asked, leaning away from her, scrutinising her, instantly distant, she felt like a wall had been thrown up between them.

"I want... I need... I don't know. I just know what I don't want." she said sadly, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"And that's me?" he asked so nonchalantly that she almost believed he didn't care.

"No. It's not _you_. It's the guy who came to Mystic Falls and hurt everyone I love. Who killed and tormented and destroyed so many people, and didn't care for one second. I don't want him." her voice faded away, and silence descended.

He threw himself off the bed and started to pace in front of it. She could feel the frustration coming off him in waves. Stopped before her, he folded his arms over his chest and regarded her blankly.

"I can't be the man you want me to be." he stated matter of factly, his expression impassive.

"How do you know if you don't even try?" she asked softly, watching his eyes fix on the wall.

"You once asked me what you could do to deserve a second chance... I have an answer for you now. You just have to try..." she said watching his jaw clench, a muscle ticking in his jaw. She waited in silence and finally he fixed his eyes on her,

"You don't know what you're asking." he said cryptically, resuming his pacing.

"Yes I do... but you don't know what I'm offering in return..." she trailed off, feeling nerves spring up, wondering if she was really going to say what she wanted. He stopped in front of her, his eyes dark and intense, he focused on her with all his attention and she felt like the air had all left the room.

"And what would that be?" his low voice was hypnotic and she felt like prey that had been spotted by a hawk.

"Me" she announced, meeting his eyes full on, her face open and honest, she decided to put all her cards on the table. His impassive expression thawed a little at that, and his eyes warmed, running over her like melted chocolate. He walked slowly toward her, smiling,

"That's awfully selfless of you love, willing to do what needs to be done for the greater good? Your friends can't neutralise me any other way, so you're sacrificing yourself?"

"No!" Caroline cried indignantly, rising from the bed.

"They've got nothing to do with this! This is about you and me..." she realised that he was smiling, clearly just teasing her and scowled at him.

He came to the bed and sat on the edge, so they were sitting side by side. He was quiet, lost in thought, then surprising her he turned to her and took her hand in his. He looked at it, held it like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Stroked the skin on the back, he then faced her, holding her hand in between them with both of his, and she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. He was letting her in, and she was going to do her best not to ruin it this time.

"Caroline, I wish I could undo some of the things that I've done to you and your friends. But I can't. And to be honest, at the time, I didn't think there was anything wrong with it. Kill or be killed, that's life." he broke off, musing and lost in thought.

"And now?" she prompted, watching the emotions play across his face.

"And now... I don't know. I'd probably do it all over again. But, I might actually feel bad about it, this time." seeing her raise an eyebrow at him, he looked at her somewhat sadly and said,

"Don't expect me to change Caroline. I'm never going to wake up one morning and be Stefan, subsisting on animal blood and torturing myself about my hideous past. We can only play the cards we've been dealt in this life, it's too late for me."

"That's such an excuse... I had a hard upbringing, so it excuses everything I do from then on. You could change if you wanted to, it's just easier to stay the same." Caroline insisted.

"You're right. But I don't want to lie to you. I can't seem to lie to you... I not sure I can be better, I might not have it in me." he finished, sardonically, his lips twisting with a bittersweet smile.

"I wouldn't be here with you if you didn't" Caroline stated stubbornly. He shook his head ruefully and looked down at her hand again.

"You know. If I really was a better person, I'd stay away from you." he mused, shifting closer to her on the bed, sliding his hand up her arm, she felt heat bloom after his fingers.

"So..." she whispered as his hands reached her neck and he cupped her face, moving closer, positioning himself so he could take both sides of her face in his hands.

"So..." he echoed, as he gazed into her eyes. She was so beautiful and pure, sitting there, after stating her terms, with no idea how much it cost him, staring back at him with those shining eyes.

"I'll never be _that_ good" he murmured as he lowered his face toward hers. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt like the air she was inhaling was made up of fizzing bubbles, she was aware of every part of her body, every place his skin touched hers, the angle of her legs, the smooth fabric of her clothes.

He stopped with his face a mere heartbeat from her's, again waiting, letting her make the decision. She was aware that it wouldn't be a small decision, like kissing a boy at a party. No, this was a commitment, and he was waiting to see if she was willing to make it. If she was going to give him a chance.

All the reasons why it was a terrible idea, what her friends would say, her mother, all the awful history they'd had, it all screamed at her to stop. But her heart, her heart knew there was only one answer, and it had been decided long ago. Taking her heart in her hands, she tentatively put her hands on his shoulders, and closed the gap.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! If you're still with me after this little pause, thank you so much and let me know it you liked it))  
**

**I hope it was worth the wait. I know that Klaus was on super good behaviour tonight,but trust me, bad Klaus isn't gone forever, he's not had a personality transplant, but spending time with Caroline has started to affect him.**

**A little fluff, some relationship progress, and a last chance for a little rest before... no spoilers!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay. To be honest I was deciding between winding the story up and continuing..My heart's not really been in it due to some personal issues, but I'd like to continue, and take it a little darker. I'm trying to get back in the swing as I enjoy writing it so much! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

The kiss was nothing like she'd been expecting. After all the build up, her pounding heart made her mouth tremble. And the strangest thing was... she could have sworn his did too. The man who kissed her didn't seem so much like a 1000 year old immortal, who had had loved and left (alive hopefully) countless girls before her. It wasn't intimating, it didn't make her feel amateurish or young. It made her feel powerful... equal. And, after all this time, wanting him, denying the need, pushing him away...it felt like coming home.

She softly parted her lips, and waited a beat before touching her tongue to his. His hands tightened on her shoulders and but he let her lead the way. She ran her hands up his arms and stroked the back of his neck, pulling him closer, wanting more pressure, more of him. She ran her fingers over his stubble as the kiss gently ended, she leaned away and their eyes met. His were dark and he took a deep breath, before smiling, lighting up his whole face, his eyes creased at the corners,

"Thank you" he murmured, resting his forehead on hers. Caroline leaned away and looked up at him,

"Thank you? What kind of response is that?" she cried, pounding a fist on his chest, he sat up in surprise and looked at her innocently.

"A proper one, that was some kiss." he smiled at her out of the corner of his eye and she pounded on his chest again, earning a look of genuine surprise.

"Something bothering you love?" he asked and as she scowled at him.

"That's it? After all the waiting and build up... a 30 second kiss and goodnight?" she demanded and watched his eyebrows raise.

"Well, it is rather late." he chuckled as he watched her expression turn thunderous as she pushed his hands away from her and stood, yanking the covers back on the bed and getting under, turning from him she pounded the pillow a couple of times.

"Goodnight then" she said tersely, hiding her flaming face in the pillows. Great, now she seemed like she was begging for it. She felt him shifting around a little, lifting the cover on the other side.

"May I?" he enquired.

"Whatever." she said and closed her eyes as he got into the bed, under the covers, and was immediately at her side. His body was close to hers, and he leaned up and stoked her hair on the pillow, before lowering his mouth to her ear,

"Caroline" he whispered, sending endless shivered through her and her skin to prickle all over her body.

"It's not that I don't want to sweetheart... it's quite opposite... I want to be lost in you... that's the problem, if we start, I might not be able to stop."

"You'll be able to stop. Anyway, I'm not going to break you know." She reminded him, turning to face him, her head slotting into the crook of his arm.

"I know, I know... I guess I'm just a little old fashioned." and raised his head to look at her as she snorted in response.

"Yeah... just a little" she teased, then quickly fell silent as he leaned up over her, a challenging look in his eyes. Pinning her with a stare, he slowly leaned in and captured her mouth with his. This kiss was not gentle, it was demanding and searing and she felt the full force of his desire for her. His tongue plundered her mouth, his hands were lost in her hair, tilting her head back to take the kiss deeper. She lost sense of time and could only feel his face next to hers, his lips, his hands trailing fire as they slid down her arms and moved over her smooth stomach, gently slipping under the fabric and making contact with her skin...

Suddenly she was pulled back from the brink of control as his lips were gone, and she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Better?" he asked, settling down into the bed with her head cradled on his chest.

"Definite improvement." she confirmed as she felt sleep tugging her.

"I know this is a hard time. I know you're scared and you're worried about your friends and family. That's why I don't want to push you right now. But I want to be honest with you Caroline. I want you to look at me like you did when you thought I was Tyler. I want to show you so many things, to show you the world, to see it through your eyes. It would make me immeasurably content...making you happy, everyday." her eyes widened as she returned his intense gaze, before breaking off and laughing nervously,

"That's a little overwhelming right now" she said and was reassured by his smile.

"I know. I know it's bad timing. I just wanted to lay my cards on the table. I'm not going to push you right now. We have more important things to worry about. But, know this. When this is over, when you can breath again... I will do everything in my power to make you mine."

"Is that a threat?" she asked teasingly, her heartbeat jarring in her chest.

"It's a promise" he whispered, pulling her closer, he stroked her hair and she abandoned her mind to the silence of the house, the velvet of the night, the stillness of the man holding her and let the darkness take her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He dreamt of her. Hardly surprising, though he hadn't realised how much seeing inside her dreams would haunt him. He saw Caroline being tortured again, being burned, shot, manipulated, and once again he could do nothing. Then he started to see her in other situations, not from her dreams... but from his memories. Things he'd done... awful things.

Now the girl who ran from him was Caroline, golden hair flowing in the wind, terrified gasps, agonising tears, it was all Caroline and he was the relentless monster who kept pursuing her.

The sound of the door handle, deep in the dark downstairs, softly turning, was what pulled him from his nightmares. It was turning very slowly, someone was trying to be quiet. Then he heard the footsteps. Soft as a whisper they started on the stairs. Gently disengaging from a sleeping Caroline, he flashed to the door and peered out a small gap. He could see the person, slowly and quietly making their way up the broken staircase, surveying the damage. The dark shape was suddenly recognisable.

"Rebekah." he said quietly as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Your handiwork I presume" she said, glancing at the stairs.

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

"Because you've both turned your phones off" she said crossly, then continued, her hand reaching into her back pocket, pulling out a photograph.

"And because of this..." she showed him a picture, it was Caroline and her parents. Her mother's face had been marked by blood. His brow creased as he studied it.

"I went over to Caroline's house, to check on her mother, and it's all I found. I checked the whole house, nothing seems out of place, she's just gone."

He stared at the picture, his mind whirling over the possibilities, a bad feeling starting to creep in.

"It's not the first..." Rebekah said quietly, trailing off as her brother's stormy eyes met hers.

"When I went over to her house, after the meeting, I saw another one. It was hidden in her drawer, and it was the same picture, but with her father's face smeared in blood." Klaus felt irritation build in his chest as he looked at his sister, standing there so indignantly.

"And it didn't occur to you it might be a good idea to tell me?" he bit out, watching as Rebekah threw her hands up in a staying out of it gesture,

"It wasn't my secret to tell. So... what do we do now? Should we wake Caroline and talk to her?" Rebekah asked, making towards the bedroom. Klaus's hand shot out and stopped her.

"No" he said quietly as he guided Rebekah's arm towards the stairway as they descended and moved into the living room, to avoid waking Caroline.

"This is all part of his plan to get to Caroline. She's still the only supernatural one he knows about. And he wants her. The most important thing is keeping her away from him and Mystic Falls."

"But what about her mother?" Rebekah whispered almost noiselessly, shooting her brother a warning look.

"You, Elijah and Kol are going to get her mother, call the Salvatores to help if you want."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here. She's only protected if I'm near her." lighting candles they sat down, Rebekah took one of the blood bags from the cool box and they began to strategise.

They didn't hear the slight change in breathing of an awakened dreamer, or the increased heartbeat of a daughter afraid for her mother. They didn't hear the crackle of paper as it appeared magically on the bed upstairs, or the response it invoked.

So absorbed in their conversation were they, they didn't even notice the faint sliding sound of an old window as it opened and closed, or the way the rustling of the wind grew for a second, before the night fell silent again.

* * *

She'd felt him move, but only vaguely, she was so exhausted from her earlier dreams. Then the murmuring. It dreamily occurred to her that someone must have come here. That pulled her out her sleep a little, and she had listened a little, her tiredness falling away as she heard the words, her mother... gone.

She lay there paralysed in the darkness, listening as Rebekah explained about the first picture and realising what Klaus must be holding in his hands right now. Fear blossomed in her belly as she though about her mum, and frantic thoughts started to tumble and collide against each other. She had to go and get her, they had to save her, they couldn't waste any time. Just as she was about to stand and join the conversation she heard Klaus warning his sister not to wake her, and how he wasn't going to let her go. A flutter of paper suddenly appeared from no where, right under her hand. She picked it up and started at it.

"Want to trade? Come alone." it said in a scrawl and she felt cold like ice hit her stomach. It must have been sent magically, like they'd once managed to do with Elena, when Rose and Trevor kidnapped her. She listened intently to the siblings downstairs, it was hard to make out, but it seemed that they were planning a rescue attempt without her and Klaus, and Klaus wasn't going to be easily persuaded to let her go alone.

Her thoughts were careering around her head, her heart was pounding and all she could think about was her mother, alone and afraid, perhaps even hurt in some dark and awful place. Without another thought, she let instinct override all her objections and she quietly got up, slipping on some clothes. She moved soundlessly to the window and slowly pushed it open. It made a scrapping noise and she held her breath, waiting for Klaus to come bursting through the door.

But no one came, and taking a last deep breath, she cast her eyes back to the bed they had shared and wondered if he'd ever forgive her if she got herself killed. Quietly she climbed down from the porch, no longer able to make out what Rebekah and Klaus were saying, she started off into the night. First she'd get to the nearest town, then figure it out from there. But most importantly she had to get away from Klaus before he could stop her. He would stop her, keep her prisoner if he had to, she had no doubt of that, and would do whatever he thought was best. Sending off his siblings and the Salvatores to save her mum... it was just too dangerous, she'd seen enough of their plans fail to trust them.

Her uncle wanted her, just her, and he'd let Liz go, and Caroline was more scared for her mother than she was for herself. As she speed through the night, she thought how Klaus was going to feel, after what had just happened between them, and now an almost immediate betrayal. Then she forced it from her mind. Her mother mattered more than anything. The dark shadows lined the road, but the moon was bright, so bright she decided to travel long the road, just off in the trees. Running as fast as she could, she felt like she was moving backwards and she urged herself on, setting a relentless pace. She didn't look back.

* * *

The grey dawn filtered threw the dusty window panes and filled the room with murky half light that perfectly suited his mood. He finally put the photograph down and massaged his temples, hours of staring and lack of sleep were not leaving him feeling great. His sister on the other hand seemed not to have the same problem.

"Rebekah" he said as he stood and stretched, watching as the blond pulled an old cushion over her head before instantly throwing it across the room.

"Urgh, how old it that thing, and what's living in it... it reeks. This whole place does." she whined as she blinked against the watery light. He stretched his arms up and systematically cracked his bones into place, bending in a particularly wolf-like way, watching as his sister wrinkled her nose at him.

"Can you not do that? I've never wanted a dog as a pet."

"I'm not in the mood for your idea of humour this morning. I'm going to check outside, wake Caroline up will you? But, don't say anything yet." he reminded her as he headed outside. As he walked the grounds, he asked himself once again if he was doing the right thing. Caroline wouldn't like it, he already knew that. And he didn't want to take her choices away from her... but she was too important to risk. At the back of the property he looked out over a lake that belonged to the house, the garden that ran into it had grown wild, and he thought about how the place had looked when he had first come here. The manicured lawns and flowing fountains. The airy and beautiful house, full of light and laughter. He hadn't belonged here then, he wasn't able to be part of it. But now, he felt the urge to restore it to it's former splendour, it would be their place. Where she had finally let him in, the start of their story. And whether she knew it yet or not, it was going to be a long story.

He smiled to himself as he started back towards the house. Seeing Rebekah at the window of the bedroom he frowned, reminded again of the circumstances surrounding their stay. Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother. Family was important, he knew that for himself, and he knew how vital it was that she be recovered unharmed. That uncle was going to pay for all of this, Klaus promised himself as he entered the house, seeing Rebekah coming down the stairs.

"You're not going to like this" Rebekah stated matter of factly, but Klaus detected a quiver in her voice that betrayed her worry already. Instantly on alert, he moved to her side, taking the paper she was holding out to him.

Skimming it, he raised his eyes to his sister's,

"Where is she?" he asked flatly and saw the answer on Rebekah's face, he turned silently to the stairs and kicked the base with all his frustration and fear.

"NO!" he shouted as the rest of the crumbling structure shuddered, before collapsing completely.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? Why would she run away?"

"When clearly you would have taken it so well" muttered Rebekah, dusting off her trousers from the settling marble dust. One murderous glance from Klaus shut her up completely.

"Let's go" he said shortly, his frustration dialed to simmer as he turned away from her and started for the door.

* * *

Mystic Falls hadn't changed much she thought wearily as she headed toward her house, keeping low in the car she'd borrowed from some poor guy who'd been unwise enough to hit on her at a bar on the highway. Although she'd made excellent time back to town after she'd worked out where they were, Klaus would definitely be on her tail, if he hadn't a;ready beaten her back.

Traveling down the sunny tree-lined streets, she thought about how he might be feeling about her running off, and decided he wasn't going to like it. He had controlled everyone in his life for so long, this would be a tough pill to swallow. Then, brushing the thought aside, Caroline gripped the wheel with renewed determination. She was strong and independent, and it was her mother who was at risk, she had every right to do whatever she thought best. Her house came into view at the end of the street and she made for it, pulling into the drive way she shut off the car and listened as the silence surged in. Her house, usually so familiar and comforting, seemed so empty now, sitting in the shadows. Steeling herself she stepped out the car, tensing nervously. She looked around, but there was no one around. Walking up the steps to the front door she found the door unlocked, and walked warily in. It was quiet, too still almost. Dust motes swirled in the air caught on a shaft of sunlight as she walked the quiet hallway, almost at the kitchen door when she smelt it. Blood. A lot of blood. Rushing to the kitchen, she threw the door open and gasped at what she saw.

The room was painted in blood. The walls dripped, the floor swam, dozens of empty blood bags lying discarded. She wrinkled her noise in disgust as the stench of old blood overwhelmed her. Covering her mouth she made toward a window to open it. Her attention was caught by the one non red object in the room, propped on the fridge, held by a magnet, another picture, this time her face was barely visible under the blood... all her family with their faces obscured by blood.

The vervain dart hit her in the back suddenly, she barely had time to turn before the all too familiar groggy sensation overcame her. The last thing she remembered was black boots walking toward her, with dried strings of blood sticking to them and the particular squelch they made as they stuck to the pools of blood.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Vampire Diairies.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and sticking with me through my long hiatus! Also thanks for the lovely reviews, which have definitely helped me to get back into the story.  
**

**Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

When the sign for Mystic falls finally passed them, he felt as though they had been running through honey, so excruciatingly slow was their progress. The town was beautiful in the late afternoon sunshine, but all he could see was the absence of her. The car ride had been quiet, with his sister as preoccupied as he was, the silence punctuated by tense phone conversations.

Now, pulling up to Caroline's house, he saw Stefan standing on the porch as Damon was coming out the front door. Pulling to a dusty stop he practically leapt from the car, moving round and opening Rebekah's side automatically, before advancing on the brothers.

"Well, what have you found?" he demanded reaching the front door, instantly feeling that unforgiving barrier blocking him. Stefan's face looked so pained, Klaus felt his heart drop.

"Take a look" Damon gestured with his thumb as he distanced himself from the door, breathing deeply. Klaus took a deep breath, and it hit him then, blood. Snarling, he ripped open the door and pressed against the barrier in frustration. Rebekah brushed past and into the house.

"Oh, I forgot, you can't." Damon smirked, folding his arms across his chest, boasting like a child.

"I guess we know who Caroline likes more" he said smugly, ignoring Klaus's look of utter malice.

"I'm not sure I like your way of getting Caroline to like you." he said lightly, noting the quick glance from Damon.

"Yeah well, free will... it's such a subjective thing." Damon joked, stepping slightly back from Klaus as he turned to inspect him.

"Is it?" Klaus growled, his eyes fixing on the elder Salvatore brother.

"Isn't it?" Stefan said quietly from behind Damon, and Klaus felt the weight of that quiet statement. For the first time, he realised what Stefan had lost when he'd compelled him. He pushed the thought away, but it didn't go easily. Ever since he'd met Caroline, he'd felt his conscience returning, though he was still able to ignore it for the most part.

"Touche Stefan. As for you, Damon you better do whatever needs to be done to get Caroline back, or you'll get to see what it's like to be on the receiving end of months of compulsion, doing things that revolt you." he smiled at Damon then, and if it was possible the vampire turned an even whiter shade of pale. The screen door banged suddenly, causing them all to look up and see Rebekah standing on the porch, looking worried.

"It's not good Nik" she said as she started to describe the scene inside.

"Where would he take her?" he muttered pacing back and forth, watching Rebekah head around the side of the house to check the back for clues. Stefan started listing the places that they knew the council used for their secret council activities. Klaus leaned against the car and closed his eyes. There was something tugging at the corner of his mind, something important. He let his mind drift, and it found its way back to Caroline's memories. Caroline strapped to chair, a square of sunlight slicing through her skin, her own father holding the rope.

"There" he whispered, realising that was where Simon had taken her. Where him and his brother had done their "work". Turning to the others he quickly explained the place.

"The only problem is that we don't actually know where that is. It was Sheriff Forbes and Tyler that rescued her." Stefan said, pulling out his phone.

"Maybe we can reach Tyler." he said, scrolling through numbers.

"Well, we'll definitely have a better chance reaching him than Liz" Damon replied sarcastically, his concern for both his friends almost showing through.

"Nik!" Rebekah's scream cut through the heavy stillness of the southern afternoon, the three men looked at each other a second, before running to reach the back garden.

Rebekah was standing looking at her hands, which were covered in dirt, with genuine shock frozen on her face, as they approached, she looked up tearfully.

"It was such a waste, such a waste." she muttered as Klaus took her by the shoulders and looked into her face.

"Beks, what was?" he asked gently,

"There was never going to be a trade." she whispered back, her eyes shiny with tears, which he wasn't used to seeing fall from his sister's eyes. She looked down at her hands again, and Klaus noticed the dirt under her fingernails.

"Klaus" Stefan voice called, and Klaus glanced over to where he was squatting, in the shadow of a tree. There he could see the ground had been churned up, previously displaced, though now it was mostly patted flat, apart from a small section, raked by hands, his sister's he guessed. Stefan and Damon were staring down into the ground, Stefan dropped his head into his hands, and Damon's face twisted, his eyes lost and confused, shaking his head he turned away and sat down.

Feeling his heart beat like it hadn't since he was young and used to hide from his father to avoid being beaten, he approached the make shift grave.

It struck him so wrong that this small, plain grave should be there, in this featureless back garden. How wrong it was that her eyes were still open, still scared. And how her blonde hair had soil in it. He thought about how much that would upset Caroline. Kneeling down beside the grave, he started to dig the body back up.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked behind him.

"He's going to bury her properly." Stefan said quietly, as he came around the other side and knelt down.

"For Caroline" Stefan said, digging his hands into the soft earth, he met Klaus's eyes once, and nodded. He was joined soon after by Rebekah and then, some time later by Damon.

"For Liz" Damon said softly, his sadness reflected in his tone, as he helped then unearth the body of his friend. Side by side in the afternoon sun, they gently brought back the body of the late Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, though her spirit was forever beyond their reach.

* * *

She'd lost track of time, but watching the sun sink down the wall of her cell, she guessed it was finally setting, meaning she'd be able to venture out of the corner she'd been cowering in since she'd woken up, groggy and vervained, without her ring.

Dropping her head into her hands she fought the urge to scream. She was so tired of it all. Of being captured, manipulated, shot full of vervain. If this was what her immortal life held in store, you could keep it. She was so... angry. It was strange, but when she analysed her primary emotion, it was anger, pure and simmering hot. She wanted to rip through her captors, sink her fangs into their necks, show them that they couldn't treat her like this, and they definitely couldn't treat her mother like this.

Thinking of her mother, she once again strained her ears for a sign of her. She'd heard nothing at all, and wondered if they were being held in the same place. Or maybe her uncle had already released her, and honoured her sacrifice. It would be the first honourable thing he'd done. The place smelled like wolf and she wondered how many her insane uncle had doing his bidding, and why they were doing it.

A sudden noise drew her to her feet. She wanted to meet whatever was coming standing. She swayed slightly against the wall, the vervain coursing through her veins. The sound of heavy locks being drawn back, and key turning, and finally the heavy door opened. There was only darkness beyond that she could make out, with her impaired abilities, then a figure stepped through into the sunset washed cell.

"Well, well, you young lady are not easy to get ahold of." Simon chuckled as he came in, smiling pleasantly, he put a chair down in the centre of the cell and sat there, he looked relaxed and not the least concerned that she would try to kill him. The door was being locked up behind him, presumably by werewolves or council members. He'd never looked much like her father. Same build maybe, tall, broad, but Simon had always looked stronger, more powerful, and more predatory. A former marine, he'd only gotten more terrifying as the soft side of his personality had gradually melted away over the years. He was wearing black, combat boots, trousers and a skin tight t-shirt that was like a second skin. His belt held various weapons, a knife, a gun that Caroline would bet held wooden bullets... and stakes.

"Well, haven't you got anything to say to me girl?" he demanded arrogantly, leaning forward, his dark eyes gleaming in the sun.

"Why are you doing this to me?' she asked in a small voice, trying to hold in her anger.

"Speak up!" he barked at her sneeringly, leaning back in his chair, gesturing at her disdainfully.

"If I'd known how pathetic you were, I wouldn't have bothered with all the security. What's wrong little Caroline, still looking for fatherly approval? Upset because I don't like you?" he laughed then, and Caroline heard a hint of something indescribably frightening in it, madness.

"Uncle Simon..." she began and stopped when he looked up at her, his smiling face instantly replaced by a look of loathing.

"Don't ever call me that again. You aren't related to me. Living, you were nothing but an empty headed slut, desperate for attention from whatever losers would give it to you. A nobody, a sad clinger on, with a waste of space as a mother, and an embarrassment to your father. Dead – you're worse, you're nothing but a walking piece of meat..." getting more and more worked up as he spoke her walked over to her, reaching her as her anger got the better of her.

Snarling she lunged at him, fangs bared, only to find herself flying backwards, hitting the wall. Shaking her head she tried to work out what had happened, he hadn't moved, yet she hadn't been able to touch him... magic. He was protected by something. His smug expression was maddening and she fought to control her overwhelming aggression. She wanted to tear his face off, and the urge frightened her.

"You see, you are just a thing now. With no soul... no humanity... no life inside you. You're a parasite, feeding of the life of real people, stealing their light, their warmth for a few hours... by drinking their blood. But then, your dead body returns to it's normal state. Cold. Empty. Dead. Dead girl walking here!" he suddenly shouted laughing, showing again a terrifying maniacal streak. She stepped back from him, feeling the vervain making her lightheaded and weak. He got really close, but didn't touch her, causing her to stiffen instantly, her eyes darting to his face.

"Do you know why I wanted you here? Because this is where my brother signed his death warrant. Where he tried to fix you, where he refused to let you go. I told him it was too late, he should put you out of your misery. But he wouldn't, he still loved you..." he looked at her blankly for second, before his face hardened into a jovial mask, clownishly happy as he continued.

"Too bad you got him killed. I'm surprised you didn't just suck him dry yourself." His crazy eyes, he bored into her for a few minutes, in complete silence, his eyes intense and insane in equal measures. Caroline felt herself sucked into that dark void for a moment. There was nothing but black space in those eyes, emptiness so complete, except for the barest flicker, something that was writhing down there in the depths, waiting for her, it pulled at her, wanting her to join it there. She shuddered, breaking the spell, and looked away.

"Now, I'm sure you're not feeling too good. A bit hungry I bet. A little blood and you'll be all fixed up." At the words, she felt her stomach clench with hunger and she tried to remember when she had last eaten. She watched him walk back to the centre of the room, grabbing the chair. He dragged it towards the door, which opened as he approached.

"Wait! Where is my mother?" she asked as he headed through the door, without stopping. An instant later he was back holding a shiny black glass of blood. Her stomach growled at the sight of it. His face the picture of innocence he set the glass down in the middle of the floor, and started back out, throwing a last smile over his shoulder,

"Why, she's right here. Buon appetite" The door slammed close on his laughter and the locks ground closed again.

* * *

Stefan snapped his phone closed and turned to the group that had hastily assembled at Elena's house.

"That was Mayor Lockwood. It seems Liz's death has changed things." the vampires in the room all sharing looks, after having listened to the whole conversation.

"How?" Bonnie asked, left out of the super hearing loop.

"It seems Simon Forbes has become a liability, he's gone off book, and they can't control him anymore." Elijah stated calmly.

"They're scared off him... he's... insane." Rebekah said quietly, her gaze locked on her fingers, twisting them nervously.

"Insane? Like, how insane?" Matt asked, "Insane enough to kill Caroline?" he continued, coming up behind Rebekah, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't seem to realise. She didn't understand why she felt so affected by Liz Forbes death, other than the woman had showed more kindness to her in the short time they'd known each other, than her mother had ever shown her.

"I vote that we don't test that and just get on with saving her." Jeremy said.

"It's not that simple." Damon muttered.

"Why not?" Elena asked, rounding on Damon with her eyes blazing.

"Because, the council still don't know about Stefan and I, if they did, do you really think they'd be calling us for help. We can't go trying to find out where she is... and rescuing her without throwing the spotlight on us, and those around us." as he spoke his eyes moved to Elena.

"But, she's being held captive..." Bonnie reasoned out.

"Don't you see! They don't care. They don't care if she dies, they are probably hoping for it. Then they don't have to worry about what to do with her. Now all they care about is getting their town back from Simon Lockwood, and hoping his craziness doesn't affect any of them" Stefan said angrily.

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked again. Damon shrugged in his typical, devil may care way,

"Collateral damage..." he had barely finished the words before he was suddenly gurgling up blood. Looking down he grasped the wooden spoon that was embedded in his chest mere inches from his heart and pulled it out, gasping with the pain. Everyone's eyes shifted to Klaus, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, playing with a jar of kitchen utensils, his dark glower focused on Damon.

"Strike two mate" he said, gathering his jacket, and with a silent look at his siblings, the originals started toward the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Elena cried following them. Klaus strode out into the sun, closely followed by Rebekah. Elijah stopped on the doorstep and turned to Elena.

"We have heard your plan, or lack of one. It's better all round if we just handle it ourselves. We will take care of Caroline."

"But, she's our friend!" Elena exclaimed, watching as Elijah's eyes shifted speculatively over the assembled group.

"Is she? You need to decide what's more important to you... your friend's life... or your little lives here in this town. If any of you want to help, you know where to find us. As for the rest, don't worry, your identities will be protected. And about Caroline, don't concern yourselves. We take care of our own." With that Elijah stepped out the door to the waiting car.

"Wait, I can help." Bonnie said, grabbing her bag and following him out the door. The black SUV soon disappeared down the street, leaving the a group of shocked faces in their wake.

"We take care of our own? What the hell does that mean?" Damon asked no one in particular.

* * *

Klaus reached his room and threw off his leather jacket. He'd never felt so powerless and frustrated in his life. Kicking a chair across the room, he threw himself down on the bed and covered his face with both arms.

She'd been so close... just hours ago. He had been there in his arms, willing... open. Not pushing him away, not running from him... and now she was gone again. And he couldn't find her. They'd spent the remainder of the afternoon searching the town, to no avail. She wasn't there, he couldn't smell her scent anywhere. It felt like her light had left this world, and the very thought of it made drove him mad. He thought back to her mother, so alone in the ground. His skin crawled at the thought, there were no limits with this man, no sense of family duty, no mercy. What would he do to Caroline as he tried to get information from her. He growled deep in his throat as he thought about it. He wished she would just give it to him, not try and protect they rest of them, they didn't deserve it. Then he thought what would happen after she wasn't useful to her uncle, and that thought literally stopped his heart.

Her mother... if they managed to save her unharmed,how was she going to take that news? How much pain and suffering can a person survive before it changes them? How much would it take to diminish the very essence of her, her hope, her faith in people and the world. How much before it changed her into something she didn't want to be.

A knock at the door made him sit up and he watched Bonnie come hesitantly into the room.

"I have an idea" she said, looking unsure even as she said it. Propping himself up on his elbows he raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue.

"You would need to trust me." she said, looking at him closely, observing his reaction. Coming closer she sat on the edge of the bed. Looking up Klaus realised Kol had also entered the room behind her.

"Cheer up brother. Our delightful friend here has come up with a way to locate your girl." Kol grinned, but there seemed a forced joviality to his tone. Kol hadn't properly met Caroline, but he could see that this situation was causing major problems for every one of his family members. His brother in particular, as much as he annoyed him. Klaus had never exactly been lucky in love, and Kol hoped a happier Klaus would make him less inclined to dagger his siblings when they annoyed him. Not only that, but he was having issues dragging himself away from the quiet witch with the fiery stare.

"Come on Lovely! Tell him your idea." he said lightly, but internally he admired her courage coming here, she was a true friend to Caroline.

"Well, there is a way, I could reach Caroline, in her dreams, if she is able to sleep where ever she is. If I can, I can get her to try and picture where she is, and remember where she was taken... the only problem is I've never been inside her head before, so it might not work." Bonnie said, her hands fidgeting to get started trying to reach her friend.

Klaus sat forward as he spoke, hope blossoming in his chest.  
"I have. I've been in her dreams, does that mean I would be able to go back?" he asked.

"With a little magic help, yes. If you've already been, you have a better chance than me." Bonnie explained, turning to Kol.

"Can you please bring me the things I prepared downstairs." she asked, and Klaus watched with amusement as his brother trotted off to fetch the requested items, looking extremely pleased at having been asked.

"So, what do I need to do."

"Not much, the most important thing is to be thinking of Caroline. I need you to hold her in your head, really focus on her, when I touch you, hopefully the spell will seek out the dreamer you are thinking off, and you'll be able to enter her dreams. Once your there, she may not believe it's real, she might think you're part of her dream... you need to make her listen to you and understand that she needs to show you the way. Look around when you're there, any clues you can get will help."

Kol returned, bring Rebekah in tow, between them they had a whole lot of candles and Bonnie's spell book. Bonnie instructed Klaus to lie down, as though he was going to sleep, and to start thinking about Caroline. Kol and Rebekah sat quietly watching as she began to chant, quietly at first, then growing louder. Suddenly all the candles in the room flared simultaneously, and Bonnie bent forward and touched Klaus.

* * *

There was a blinding flash, then he felt like her was falling. He tried to keep his mind on Caroline. He thought of her smile, her laughter and that curious infectious quality it had. He thought about her outrageous honesty and her sense of right and wrong, so strong, even now. He thought about how she danced, and how her body felt against his as they swayed to music.

Through the darkness he heard music...Something sunny and happy, completely out of sync with the cold raw fear he'd been feeling since Caroline had run away. Following the song through the darkness, he suddenly found himself in a diner, and in Caroline's dream.

It was an old style American diner, and it seemed late. There was a long counter on one side, then a row of booths lined the windows, down one wall, and the night outside was black, with rain lashing against the panes. There were few patrons, and the song was playing hauntingly on the duke box. There was only one table taken, a little blonde girl sat at a table near the back, drinking a glass of milk and staring out at the rain. He walked in a dreamlike state toward her, and watched as she looked up at him approaching. Smiling faintly as he sat across from her she played with her glass.

"Didn't you see the sign? No dogs allowed" she said, pointing to the wall behind the counter, turning he found the sign and saw that it did indeed say No dogs allowed, then in a flash of lighting the little dog on the sign took on a more wolfish quality, which was instantly gone after the electricity faded from the air.

"Well, I promise to always leave my dog at home, OK?" he smiled at her, her young face curious and a tad suspicious.

"Are you here alone, little one?" he asked gently, watching as she looked around, a little lost.

"Of course not silly. My daddy's here. He always brings me here." she smiled proudly and he felt a his heart beat strangely.

"What's your name?"

"I can't tell you. You're a stranger." she said immediately, her suspicion growing. He tried his best to look innocent and nonthreatening.

"No I'm not, I'm Klaus, your friend. Don't you remember me?"

"How can we be friends if you don't know my name?" she asked with the perfect logic of a child.

"I do know your name, Caroline, I just wanted to see if you know it" he smiled, and watched as her faced relaxed a little and she laughed

"Of course I know it!" she laughed again and then turned her attention back to her milk.

"Oh no! There's something wrong with my milk." she started and showed him the glass. Inside rich, deep blood sloshed against the glass sides, he felt nauseous.

"Don't drink that sweetheart, I'll find you some milk." and watched in horror as she quickly raised the glass to her lips and drank it.

"It's OK, it tastes good!" she said, drinking more, then lapsing into silence. She started to turn around in her seat, twisting and turning.

"Have you seen my mother? I can't find her... I've looked everywhere" she trailed off looking confused and so hopelessly lost he went to take her hand over the table. She looked at him expressionlessly and he decided he needed to try and reach her.

"Caroline, this is a dream sweetheart, it's a dream and you need to tell me where you are, or show me. I'll come for you, I just need to know where you are..." he trailed off.

The little girl continued to look around, then without warning she suddenly shot off the seat and disappeared. Standing up, he looked for her, but couldn't see her anywhere. The door of the diner suddenly banged, as though a gust of wind had blown it. He went toward it and saw that the rain had let up.

Outside, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair vanishing into the dark. Pushing through the door, he ran outside and followed the flash. He suddenly realised he was in Mystic Falls, though not a part he'd been in often. He lost sight of young Caroline, but continued towards a light he could see weaving in the distance. It was like a torch or flashlight, flickering madly every time he turned too much in one direction, then steady when he was walking the right way, or so he hoped.

As he got closer, paying attention to the surrounding area, he realised a figure was standing there, in the dark, shining the flashlight on an door, solid and heavy, hidden by trees and bushes. As he reached the door, he felt himself start to wake. Putting on hand on the door, he turned to the figure wreathed in shadow.

"Save my daughter Klaus..." her blonde hair caught the light only for a second, before he found himself lying, blinking in the light, trying to orientate himself, with the eager faces of Rebekah and Kol appearing over his head.

"Well?" Kol asked.

"I know where she is." Klaus said grimly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry again for the lateness. Quite a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it! Plus, I've already written most of the next one, so just some tweaking and it should be up early this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries of it's characters.  
**

* * *

The front door bell echoed through the mansion, as Klaus was just recounting where he believed they had Caroline. He could hear Elijah downstairs, opening the door.

"_She's my friend_." Elena stated, standing on the doorstep, with Stefan at her shoulder, Jeremy and Matt behind.

"Of course she is." Elijah said gracefully, stepping back to let them in. He brought them through to the main sitting room and they settled awkwardly.

"Some place you have here." Jeremy observed, filling the silence.

"Thank you, it suits our needs." Elijah said shortly, and went back to his quiet contemplation, waiting for the group upstairs to join them.

"So you've decided to help after all." Klaus's voice rang out as he descended the stairs quickly, leading Kol, Rebekah and Bonnie.

"We never decided _not_ to! Damon does not speak for all of us." Elena insisted, looking adamantly at him.

"Fine. You want to help. But first, let's get something straight. This is not a democracy. I will decide if and how you can help, and you will follow my instructions." Klaus said, taking up his customary place by the fire.

"And what makes you the leader of our rescue mission? You've known Caroline the least amount of time." Jeremy pointed out.

"Because I know where she is." Klaus announced.

* * *

Jackson couldn't believe he was stuck with night time guard duty again. He shifted about on the creaking wooden chair and stretched. He could see the moon rising in the black sky overhead. A full moon, he won't be on guard duty for long. He could already feel it call to him, making his blood sing. He wondered if they still felt that... those hybrids. He shivered at the thought. They were the worst creatures alive. And someone had made them. Made them drink his vile dead blood, then killed them. Now they were puppets for him, followed him around, waited on him. It wasn't natural.

He wouldn't have gotten involved with Simon if it hadn't been for the hybrid thing. Werewolves were already on the point of extinction, they couldn't have some British guy hunting them down and killing them. And Simon had come along, saying he could find him, could help them kill him. That's the only reason he was putting up with these boring night shifts and babysitting. Simon wouldn't even let them have any fun with her, the little blonde vampire he had stashed in the cell. Not like her mother, at the thought Jackson smiled, at least that had been fun. Vampire sympathizers were the worst.

His friends were all similar to him, pack rejects. He smiled to himself, who was going to kick him out a pack now? They'd have their pick of packs and bitches when they finished off the vampires in Mystic Falls, and drew out the sicko who was creating hybrids. He heard a snuffling sound coming from the cell behind him, down a long corridor and spiral staircase. His hearing heightened by the moon.

Standing he decided to take a stroll in and check on the status of their pretty little prisoner. He went to the door, and knocked quietly in a pattern, waiting he heard the dead bolt draw back, and he ducked into the low, dark corridor.

"Almost time. Can't keep it off much longer." Billy said, standing inside from him guard position just inside the door.

"Who wants to? I'm itching to turn. It's been a long month." Jackson remarked as he strolled down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" his friend called out behind him.

"Just checking on the vamp. You know, it's so dark outside, maybe she's scared..." he winked at his friend as he ambled down the stairs and disappeared.

Billy shook his head, and went back to his post, leaving the door open to the night, and the moon. He felt the moonlight bathe his face, and tried to relax, stave off the urge to turn until Simon told him what to do.

A slight rustling in the night instantly snapped his attention back and he stood quickly, grabbing a flashlight on the wall.

"Who's there?" he growling menacingly, flashing the light around the dense woods that surrounded the hidden underground torture chamber. Suddenly out the darkness two guys staggered into view. They seemed pretty drunk and like they were having trouble keeping their feet. They were humans, he could smell it immediately.

"Whoa! Shhhhh! Dude, you're so wasted." one of them joked as he dumped his friend onto a tree stump and sat beside him. Billy thought hard, what should he do? Kill them? Did they know what they'd found? Or were they just drunk idiots that had stumbled into the woods. He debated, then moved out of the concealed cover towards them.

"Hey there fellas. What are you doing out here at this time?" Billy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where is out here?" the blonde one asked as he raised the bottle to his lips and took a long drink.

"You're pretty drunk." Billy observed, his mind shrewdly imagining a moonlit hunt, wolf versus drunken high schoolers.

"Too drunk" the dark one muttered, leaning forward, he offered his bottle to Billy

"Please, take it off me. I shouldn't drink anymore. Do me a favour." Billy grasped the cold glass, his mind already drawn to the sweet liquid rolling around inside it.

"Well, if you insist." he smirked, raising the bottle to his lips and taking a long draw. Pain like lightning seemed to rise up out of stomach and he felt himself start to cough up blood. He felt it race along his veins, blur his vision, causing him to drop to his knees. Wolfsbane. He had just drunk a whole lot, and it was blistering his insides.

He looked up, snarling at the two boys, who were now watching him intently. He saw one put down a rucksack and start to pull out weapons. Throwing his head back, he let out an almighty howl. He felt the change start to rip through him, and still he howled, the noise carrying far and wide. The last thing he felt was a cool rush of air on his face, then suddenly there was someone before him, someone with no smell at all. One of them.

It smiled at him, and then he felt it's hand break through his ribs and grasps his heart. His last thought was disappointment that he wouldn't be there to see his brother's fight, as he slumped dead on the fern covered floor, as the sound of wolves answering his call filled the air.

"Matt!" Rebekah whispered as she came into the clearing. Going immediately to his side, she checked him over for damage.

"I'm fine. Go get Caroline." as he spoke, the woods around them seemed to fill with rustling. Elijah appeared beside her.

"He has called on the other wolves. They are on their way, and it's a full moon. We must take cover." he said shortly, starting toward the chamber entrance, stepping over the dead body in the way. Turning back he called toward the wood.

"Bring her in now, we all have to get inside." Emerging from the darkness Stefan, Kol and Elena escorted Bonnie into the mouth of the corridor. Rebekah hurried over with Matt and Jeremy.

"But, shouldn't they leave. It's too dangerous for them."

"They'd never make it through the woods alone."

"Then I'll go with them."

"Sister, you would also get hurt. You can't protect both of them." Elijah said, seeing his sister's frustration.

"We don't need to be protected!" Jeremy cried, though was quickly quieted by crushing looks from the two originals.

"I'll help." a dry voice announced from behind. Damon leaned against a tree trunk and smiled thinly at them.

"Decided to help have we?" Rebekah sneered at him.

"Well, what can I say, I'm just a good guy under it all." he smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with Elena never speaking to yo again if you don't help." she said cuttingly, before turning back to Elijah.

"We will keep them safe. Take care of yourself Elijah, Kol and Klaus too. Bring Caroline back." she said, then she and Damon, Matt and Jeremy slipped into the woods, in the opposite direction of the snarling and barking that was fast approaching. Elijah stepped back into the corridor and pulled the door shut, bolting it from the inside.

* * *

Caroline vaguely heard her cell door opening, but she couldn't see much, given her state of starvation and overdosing of vervain. She heard the chair being scrapped back into place, and winced, had her uncle returned for a midnight chat?

"Well, well, what do we have here? You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" her head jerked up at the new voice. He chuckled low in his throat.

She heard strange noises then, which she couldn't connect until she heard a belt buckle jangling. He was taking his clothes off. Fighting the urge to attack him and rip his head off, she knew she'd probably not be a match for him if he was a wolf, she scooted back as far as she could into the corner and watched him warily. He had stripped down to his underwear, and moved into the patch moonlight in the centre of the floor.

"I think you and me could have some fun. You and my better half that is." and he started to change.

Shouting and grunting he was suddenly a wolf, and his yellow eyes glinted at her through the dark. It raised its lips in a snarl and advanced toward her. Standing, she tried to flash to the door, but her weakness, made her slow and the wolf quickly barred her exit.

She tried to keep back from it as much as possible. As she retreated it slowly circled in towards her, it's head low and spit dripping from it's muzzle. It suddenly rushed at her, it's teeth bared, and she threw her hands up in defense, but no attack came. It retreated again, circling. It was playing with her, terrorising her, like a cat plays with a mouse.

She felt the anger that had been coursing through her veins so much lately return. Snarling back she met the next attack face on, and managed to throw the grisly wolf off. Though a nagging pain caused her to glance down at her hand. Blood slowly welled out a bite mark. Squeezing her hand, she lowered herself back to the floor, mentally cursing her stupidity. Bitten again.

Well, the anger flaring. If she was already a goner, might as well go down fighting.

When the wolf lunged again, she lunched right back, and sank her teeth into the dog's shoulder, as it sank it teeth into hers. The pain she might have felt was second to the satisfaction she felt as the mangy wolf retreat slightly, whimpering. As it collected itself, it's snarling turned more intense, and it powered forward, hate generating it's strength, it hit her in the chest and they both went down. She felt the cold floor on her back, then her side, then her font as they rolled together across the old stone. She ripped and and scratched and bit at it's sinewy body with all her remaining strength, and it did the same. She felt her clothes ripping away in places from it's claws, felt blood blossoming from where they claws had raked.

Her head hit hard against the ground and fireworks seemed to explode behind her eyes. But she fought on. She fought on because the thought of leaving her mother in a place like this, alone, was so unthinkable.

Finding her hand on it's head, she felt her fingers being bitten down on hard, then using the others, she sank them into the wolf's nearby eye socket, and kept going until she hit bone. Suddenly, she realised, that another wolf had entered the fray.

She was thrown clear as the two kept fighting. This other wolf was younger, and bigger, within moments, it had torn huge chunks off the initial one. As they took a break from fighting, circling each other, Caroline felt the first real tremors of pain as her body tried to heal itself and the poison set in. Seeing as the two wolves were occupied, she started to inch around them.

She had to find her mother, shifting on to her hands and knees, she started toward the door, the floor turned a rich dark red as she passed.

A final ripping then yelping noise came from the centre of the room, then all was silent. She was almost too scared to turn and see, but she did and saw immediately that the younger wolf had triumphed. It's hair was matted with blood, and one ear looked torn, but it sat calmly in the centre of the room, panting and watching her.

It's gaze was so familiar, golden and burning, it was completely still. Suddenly it started changing. Its bones cracking, elongating an shortening, hair disappearing and pale skin emerging. It didn't make a sound. Caroline felt her head swirl with the poison and vervain and she leaned back against the wall. If this wolf didn't kill her, she'd just take a short rest, then she'd find her mother and get them out of here. Just a short rest to gather her strength first.

* * *

He grabbed his jeans off the corridor floor and slipped them on as he moved to Caroline, who seemed to have passed out against the wall. Upstairs he could hear Elijah speaking to Rebekah.

"Caroline!" Elena cried as she arrived at the doorway to the cell and tried to rush in to her friend.

Klaus exchanged a look with Stefan who put his arms around Elena and held her back.

"What?"she asked, looking at him indignantly.

"We need to let Klaus help her. She'll be O.K" Bonnie said quietly, touching Elena's arm as she followed Kol down the hall, checking the rest of the building for trouble. As silence once again fell in the cell, he sat with his back to the wall, and pulled Caroline into his arms, cradling her head against his chest.

The moonlight made the room look like it was splattered with black paint, like some awful modern painting. He stroked her face, and took inventory of each bite on her body. What had she been thinking, wrestling with a wolf. So brave... and so fearless. He felt her breathing change and realised she had woken up again.

"Am I dreaming again?" she asked faintly. Her mind felt unattached to her body, it was floating quite a bit away in fact, and she could co longer feel the pain of her body.

"Why are you always there? In my dreams. In my head. In my h..." she trailed off again, her head dipping forward against her chest.

"I've got you. Everything is going to be O.K" he whispered into her hair. Bringing up his wrist, he bit into it, and then lowered it against her lips. The smell of the blood drew her out her delirium and she opened her lips a tiny bit, savouring that first taste of magnificent original blood. He pressed harder and she felt her fangs descend into his skin. Slowly she began to suck more and more of that life giving substance into her, feeling it attack the poison and fill the hollow in her stomach.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Elena approach the bars of the cell door and peer through. Whether she was shocked or not, she didn't speak, but watched them silently, as Caroline drank, fighting for her life, and Klaus held her close, stroking her hair, then turned away.

Finally Caroline broke off, panting. She still felt weak, but not starving anymore. She looked around the cell, and then drew back from Klaus and met his eyes for the first time since she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

"You came for me." she stated quietly, taking in his blood splattered face and chest.

"Of course I did. You're mine." he said, and she sighed softly, pulling herself out of arms and trying to assess the damage to her clothes.

"Don't say that... it scares me." she said, glancing up at him as he rose too, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it over his head.

"I find you wrestling a werewolf... yet that scares you" he stated dryly as he watched her trying to pull the remnants of her torn shirt together. He stripped off one layer of shirt, and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said quietly as she slipped it on. Then turned at a noise outside.

"Who else is here?"

"Just people who care about you, turns out there's quite a few of them" he said, taking her hand. She looked down at their joined hands in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Just humour me."

"I can't... my friends, my mom..." she trailed off, her attention instantly diverted. Pulling her hand out of his, she shot as fast as she could towards the door.

"Have you found her yet?" she called as she started looking in other rooms. Klaus hung back, his sadness for her almost choking his voice.

"No." he said quietly and watched as she rushed out the room and down the hall, he followed behind her, slowly, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to say.

"Caroline!" he heard Bonnie and Elena's voices echo around the dank underground tunnels. Kol and Elijah appeared out of the darkness and drew him a little separate from the others.

"Well?" Klaus demanded, waiting for his their report on their situation.

"Like we thought brother, it was easy to get in, it's getting out that's going to be... interesting." Kol summised.

"Meaning?" Klaus scowled.

"Meaning, there are wolves in the woods. I don't know exactly how many. A lot. And it's a full moon. They are at their strongest. This is the dilemma we find ourselves in. Stay here for the night, and face the wolves when the sun is up, they will be easier to deal with. However we run the risk of meeting the uncle, and maybe other council members. I know you don't like to hear it, but it is true that the council discovering the identities of the rest of the vampires in Mystic Falls will cause future difficulties for all of us."

As Klaus listened he watched Caroline with her friends. She was quiet,withdrawn. He could feel her emotions, racing around inside her. This trauma was a blow she could ill afford, and he could see that she was struggling to find her light, to bring a smile to her lips in response to her friends urgings.

"There is a back exit, we could go out that way." Stefan observed. It was the tipping point Klaus needed to make his decision.

"We go now. We can take the wolves. I'll heal whoever needs it later." he stated as they joined the others. Stefan, who was leaning against the wall watching Caroline closely, pushed off the wall and over to the bag they'd carried in. He started handing out wolfsbane grenades and other weapons.

"Caroline, you go with Elijah" he said, sharing a look with his brother.

"Why? I can fight. I deserve to be able to fight" she said angrily, her hand tightening around her wolfsbane grenade.

"Sweetheart, you can barely stand." he pointed out, watching as her face flushed with frustration.

Just then, an almighty crack came form the front door and it disappeared, they heard the patter of paws streaming down the corridor.

Stefan grabbed Elena and an extra handful of wolfsbane and started toward the hidden back door

"See you back at the mansion." he said and they disappeared in the the dark.

"Milady, do you require an escort?" Kol joked, at odds with his serious eyes as he picked up Bonnie's witch things and ushered her toward the door.

"See you on the other side brothers" he saluted before disappearing into the madness beyond the door.

"Elijah... GO!" Klaus urges pushing them toward the back. Elijah took the command, and grasped Caroline's wrist. Scooping her up, Klaus had one last glimpse of Caroline's eyes, frightened and wild, they looked at him searchingly, and for a moment, her hand brushed his, squeezed and then she was gone. His hand felt mockingly empty as he threw off his clothes again, and started to change. They had hurt her, and it was time to pay.

He threw himself down the hall and caught one mid lunge, snarling he ripped it's throat out, and continued on to the next and the next. Some got past him and he prayed his faith in Elijah was well placed. He felt teeth sink into his flank and howled, turning he fought harder.

* * *

Running through the woods, Elijah seemed to make no sound. They came into a clearing and Caroline started to understand where she was. A road ran parallel to their path, and she saw a black jeep speeding past.

"Stop! Wait, I think that's my uncle's car." she squirmed in his arms until he put her down. As her feet touched the ground a low growl was the only warning of an impending attack, and suddenly a wolf flew out the undergrowth, about head level. Elijah stepped in and snapped it's neck before it touched her. Stepped back, he reached down and pulled it's heart out, then inspected his suit cuffs. Muttering he finally looked up at Caroline and realised she had started back toward the chamber.

"Where are you going?" he asked in alarm.

"I have to speak to my uncle. He said if I didn't come alone, he'd kill my mother." she said determinately. Elijah stopped her and grabbed her arm, pulled her round to face him.

"Please Caroline. I promised my brother I'd take care of you. We have to leave now. Klaus can handle your uncle." he said, dragging her along.

"Wait!" she shouted

"What about my mom?" Caroline cried, watching as emotions played over Elijah's face. His handsome face creased with such compassion that it could only mean one thing.

"Caroline... I'm sorry..." he trailed off as she backed away from him. She felt a panic rising inside her. Suffocating her, drowning her. Her eyes glazed over and her mind refused to accept it. Her head started to moved left and right, and she started shaking with her whole body, raising her hands to her head she started pulling at her hair, and opened her mouth, a scream, so pure and full of suffering ripped the night. Still shaking she stood and screamed, the sound was almost inhuman.

A wolf suddenly bounded into a clearing, and Elijah turned towards it, it was joined by another and he began to fight in earnest. Using a grenade he finally ripped the heart from the second wolf, tossing it to the ground, he realised the screaming had stopped. He looked around for Caroline, but she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, an inexcusable long time in continuing this story, all I can beg is personal problems!**

**I have done the unthinkable, and done a time gap, because to be honest I couldn't quite imagine continuing right after when I've not written in so long. But the blanks will be filled in shortly through flashbacks.**

**Anyway, (Is anyone even reading this anymore!) enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters, evidenced by the lack of Klaroline in Season 4 so far. **

* * *

He glanced up as the door to the bar swung open again, spilling orange street light into the dim interior of the crowded room. The glowing head he was looking for still hadn't appeared. He turned his attention back to his glass, swirling the amber liquid around. Waiting. The people who'd come in were stamping snow off their boots, their faces flushing with the sudden warmth, unwinding long scarves and shedding hats. The music on the duke box seemed to be getting louder, as people's voices rose to compensate. The whole bar was a swirling mass of humanity. Bone-crushingly busy, hot, sweaty and loud. Yet it didn't come near him, couldn't touch him. His was the only back undisturbed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered, seeing Bonnie's number flashing on the screen.

"Checking in on me?" he said sardonically, his eyes swinging round as the the door once again blew a gust of cold New York winter in.

"Anything?" Bonnie asked anxiously.

"Not yet" he said, listening to the witch's long sigh.

"I was sure this time..." she trailed off, upset, despondent.

"Well, don't be disappointed love. I'm not getting any older." he said wryly.

"Yeah I guess... I just don't know anymore. She really doesn't want to be found. Maybe we should just leave her alone..." Bonnie's voice trembled as she spoke.

The bell above the door jangled again and he glanced up.

"Bonnie... I have to go. I'll call you soon." he said and hung up. His attention had been caught by a small redhead that had just come in, shaking the snow off her long hair, letting it melt on her creamy pale skin. Her eyes immediately met his over the crowd. She moved toward him.

"Katya. Please tell me you have some news." his impatience flashed in his eyes. The hybrid grimaced and reached out to stop him from ordering her a drink.

"Wait, I think once I tell you what I've found, you're not going to want to waste a minute."

* * *

The streets were full of college kids, drunk and reckless. It would be easy for her to blend in here. Katya and Klaus moved through the streets with purpose, his heart starting to beat faster with each step toward the closest lead they'd had in 6 months. When Bonnie had tried a locator spell on her it hadn't seemed like the most promising lead, but here he was, striding through a snowy downtown Manhattan with a feeling that was dangerously close to hope. Katya went ahead of him toward the doorway of a dive bar, dodging the drunken students effortlessly. He hung back, taking a call on his cell. Elijah, calling from California. His voice was even and emotionless, as usual, but Klaus knew how he blamed himself.

Katya appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide, Klaus felt his heart start to slam it beat out. She found him with her eyes, and slowly nodded. He felt then as if the snow slowed in it's fall, the drunken student's voices disappeared. The taxis rushed by in slow motion, as he started toward the door. Climbing the stairs, he felt every one of his years pressing down on him. He had never felt so weary before, so entirely spent. A 1000 years and more, and the last 6 months had been the longest of his life.

He hesitated on the step and followed Katya's hand, which seemed to take hours to point in a direction, turning toward it, he stepped into the shadows of the corner, slowly, took a deep breath and looked up. There was some modern song on the bar's speakers at a deafening pitch. Something by that band Coldplay, about losing something you can't replace. The irony was not lost on him as his eyes started to search the crowd. The entire floor seemed to be moving, people laughing, joking, drinking, kissing, everything seemed draped in black. They were all just he saw it, shining as brightly as if there was a spotlight on it. Long tumbling curls, pale as gold, they swung and shook as the head they belonged to turned toward someone beside her. Caroline. It was her, without a doubt.

Relief flooded him, relief that she was still alive, unhurt. He started forward, his hands clenched at his sides, he wanted to flash over to her, to grab her and disappear. As he started through the crowd, his eyes never left her. He watched her smile at someone, shrug slightly. Suddenly he saw the tall man she'd been speaking to put his arm around her neck. He stopped in his tracks, as fast as his heart had been beating, now it's stillness was painful. The tall man, a vampire Klaus could tell, leaned down to kiss her. She moved her head to the side, presenting him with her forehead. The vampire laughed, and tightened his grip round her neck, pulling her close in an embrace and for the first time, Klaus saw her face full on. The smiling expression from earlier was gone, and a terrible blankness had replaced it.

The tall vampire whispered in her ear and she nodded, pulling away from him, wrapped her arms around herself, and against the forced smile appeared. Klaus withdrew to the wall again, conscious that he didn't want to startle her and lose her again. Suddenly she started toward him, pushing herself into the hot and sweaty dance area before him, he ducked behind a couple kissing against a wall and watched her carefully. She slowly surveyed the people dancing, with her dead eyes, he saw her settle on a guy, dancing alone, and she began to move in time to the music.

Closing her eyes, she threw her head back and started to undulate to the music. The guy noticed immediately. Klaus recognised the behaviour for what it was... she was hunting. The guy moved closer to her, disbelieving his good luck that this gorgeous creature was alone and dancing beside him. Drunken braveness propelled him to touch her, a hesitant hand on her hip. Opening her eyes again, she slanted a look back at him and smiled. Klaus fought the urge to ripe the loser's arm off and kept to the shadows. He watched her, moving to the music, eyes closed, head back, she didn't even seem to notice the guy's hands running over her body.

Turning she faced her victim, dancing, unaware of anything other than the music. Klaus's blood was singing in his ears, and he chanced moving toward her through the crowd, keeping behind her, he slowly moved closer and closer still, his own hunting instincts awakened. The lights slid over her shining head and luminous skin and he longed to reach out and run his hand down her perfect arm, so close now. He stopped just behind her, her smell reaching him through the mass of sweaty dancers.

She smelt so achingly familiar, yet so different at the same time. He was a patient man and 6 months of searching was nothing for him, but he had put off thinking about the damage that he might find. A girl who didn't want to be found, a girl who had had enough of feeling everything, or losing everything and had chosen to turn it all off... _his _girl. Now, standing so close to his goal, he considered her curiously... she was Caroline, but she wasn't at the same time.

The music changed pace and the drunken guy she'd been dancing with twirled her around, and suddenly there she was, in front of him, looking at him.

Their eyes met, and it was like lightening had struck the bar. Everything heightened for an exquisite moment. For a second, her emotions were laid bare, and she had never looked more alone and lost. His heart clenched for her, for all she'd lost, for that little girl in the diner who didn't have anyone to go home to anymore.

Then, he saw the shield come back up, and her expression hardened. Holding eye contact with him, she dipped low in front of the drunk guy and drew his arms around her from behind. Anger surged through him, followed by curiosity. She was playing with him. The guy looked like he had just won the lottery. Seeing the guys hands start to drop too low Klaus stepped forward, relaxing into a sardonic smile glanced at the guy,

"Do you mind if I cut in mate?" followed up a warning glare as the guy took his time to stumble off. Caroline stood watching him, making no move to run, with her head to the side, her arms crossed in front of her. He slowly raised his hand to her, and smiled again,

"May I?" he asked softly and watched as she seemed to battle her inner emotions, and finally forced a carefree smile and reach out to grasp his hand. Her touch shot through him as he pulled her closer and started to dance, holding her close, his face breathing in the golden cloud of her hair.

"This is so not how you're supposed to dance to this kind of music... be careful... you're showing your age" she teased with a laugh in her voice, the light tone belying the increase in her heartbeat he felt.

"Oh I don't know love, some things never go out of style." he said with a smile, twirling her away from his body, his eyes took the chance to devour her face as they came together slowly.

"So..." he prompted as silence feel between them and Caroline's eyes had dropped his and fixed on the floor.

"So... what are you in New York for?" she asked in a non-committal tone. He didn't quite know what to make of her. She didn't seem surprised to see him, and he couldn't tell if it was an act or not. Did she really not know they'd been searching for her?

"Well, you know... business..the usual. It's not cheap to keep my sister in the luxury she prefers." he said dryly and spoke again when it seemed clear Caroline wasn't going to speak.

"She asks after you, you know... Rebekah. You were the best friend she's ever had." he felt her hand tighten at Rebekah's name and Caroline pull a little further away.

"They all do... Bonnie...Elena..." he finished softly, watching her head dip lower, her back trembling under his fingers. Suddenly, she pulled away from him completely, and faced him, he could see her eyes were dry, her chin set and expression resolved.

"Well, as you can see... I'm fine." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you?" Klaus asked as he moved closer to her again, and watched her sway back, keeping out his reach.

"Whether I am or not... it doesn't matter. That part of my life... is over" she said defiantly. her eyes gaining their blank look she stared through him. He circled around her a little, hands clasped behind his back, watching her.

"And does that apply to me too?" he asked and watched as she smiled slightly. Coming close to him away, she suddenly slipped her hands into his and smiled at him,

"Shall I show you how we dance in the 21st century?" and smiled playfully at him. Intrigued he inclined his head and watched as she stepped closer to him, really close and placed his hands on her hips. Still smiling she began swaying in his arms, her body brushing his and slid her hands up his arms.

"You're supposed to move too" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending goosebumps trailing down his neck. Slowly bringing her face back, she bit her lip as she suddenly spun around, bringing her whole body into contact with his. He stood unmoving, schooling himself to breath evenly, as she moved in time with the music, swaying her hips, and throwing her head back against his chest.

"Caroline" he growled in warning, as she grew more outrageous in her moves, so confident she was safe. Klaus tried to keep his cool, but after 6 months of searching, waiting for her, this was too much. Quick as a flash he had brought her against the nearest wall, and watched the laughter dancing in her eyes as he held on to her hands, pushing against her a little, to stop her from escaping.

"Caroline... don't tempt me." he warned and watch as she smiled, recklessness glittering in her eyes.

"Why, what are you going to do?" she goaded. He simply watched her, frustrated.

"You're not going to hurt me, so don't pretend you might." she said.

"Does that disappoint you?" he asked, searching her face for some small sign of what was going on in her mind.

"No" she said with a desperate laugh. "You have to feel something to be disappointed."

"Caroline, let me take you home" he whispered, searching her face for a trace of the girl he knew. Her face remained that of a stranger, and she smiled coldly.

"I have a home. It's here and it's not with you. Don't follow me." pushing herself away she started to move into the crowd.

"You don't belong here Caroline..." he called after her as she disappeared into the crowd. Shaken, he watched as she found the guy she'd been dancing with before at the bar. Leaning up she began to whisper in his ear and suddenly they were moving through the crowd, to a back door. Klaus followed, keeping his distance.

* * *

Back outside in the snow, even though he'd been only moments after them, there was no sign of them. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, drawing on his werewolf senses to pick up her scent. There... he could smell her, swinging his head in the direction he started after them.

The streets were still packed, and that made isolating her scent hard. He caught a glimpse of her hair under a street light and pressed on.

Several blocks away, the crowds thinned out and only a few drunken revealers were left staggering around in the cold. Suddenly the thick scent of blood filled the air, and he turned down a dark alley, following the smell.

As he drew closer he could make out a voice whispering.

"That's right. Take it all. You deserve it. It's natural, and it's what I want you to do" there was sounds of a struggle and ragged breathing.

"I told you to take it all!" the voice rang out harshly now, and Klaus turned the corner. Caroline was leaning again the wall, wiping blood of her chin, the guy lying on the ground, struggling to get up. Standing over Caroline was the tall vampire from the club. His face contorted with anger, he suddenly grabbed the bleeding guy and held him in front of Caroline, as she turned her face away.

"I told you to finish him, or I will" he threatened.

"I can't, I don't want anymore, just leave him alone." she said as she pushed him away. Without warning the tall vampire put his hands around the guys neck and snapped his neck loudly. Caroline whirled back around, her eyes wide.

"That's your fault." the tall vampire stated as he came up to Caroline.

"Why do you defy me? You know that I know what is best for you... I can take away all the pain and suffering, and I can give it back to you any time." he warned as he grabbed Caroline's chin and forced her eyes up off the dead guy on the floor to meet his. Her eyes met his and for the first time, Klaus saw the pain and fear in them.

"Please no... I'm sorry." she whispered and the vampire tightened his grip on her face, forcing it closer to his.

"Whose are you?" he asked and Klaus felt anger surge through him like liquid fire at the demeaning tone in his voice as he tried to bend Caroline to his will.

"I'm yours" she said, dropping her eyes subserviently. Klaus felt the overwhelming urge to rip the vampire's heart out, but he didn't want Caroline to know he'd seen. Withdrawing, he listening carefully to the rest of their conversation.

"So... he finally found you. Took him long enough. An original. I'm not sure what he sees in you, but maybe the centuries have made him soft in the head" the man laughed and Caroline was silent. Klaus climbed up a nearby fire escape in complete silence and watched them walking down the alley. At the male vampire's words a hint of a smile touched Caroline's lips as she passed him.

"Well, we'll be ready for him next time. And you my sweet thing are the perfect bait." chuckling to himself the vampire went up to a boarded up door in the alley. Knocking in a deliberate pattern he waited until the door opened a crack.

As he spoke to the person in the entrance, Caroline turned away and raised her face to the night. He saw her eyes gazing at the stars, breathing deeply, she closed them for a second before her companion returned for her, grabbing her hand roughly they disappeared through the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all. A kind of double update as I've been so bad lately. I know the time jump is difficult to get behind, but really it's because I feel like its been 6 months since I last wrote! Also, I wanted to show that this loss has pushed Caroline over the edge, which had to happen sometime, it's just too much to cope with. The only way to show the torment she has suffered... the suffering and soul searching, is to have made some time pass.**

**So the blanks of that night and the intervening time will start to be filled in now. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think. I strive to be a good sport about all types of criticism and try to use it constructively, just... be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

* * *

_As the last wolf fell from his jaws, he felt his body starting to heal, though the multiple bite marks still stung a little. He hadn't brawled like that in quite a while, it would almost be refreshing under other circumstances. He looked around the corridor, strewn with the bodies of his dead kin, and cursed. They should be united against Simon, not turning on each other, especially not on him, a hybrid of both species. _

_His wolf ears suddenly picked up the sound of a car approaching, and seconds later the scent of human invaded the air. A gentle rustling alerted him to someone approaching, cautiously, moments before the flashlight hit his face. It swung around the old underground tunnel, flashing off drying blood and exposed teeth and bone. This person smelled human, but different. Strange. His head cocked to the side as he tried to place the scent._

_The shadow holding the flashlight shifted, coming toward him down the hallway. A low chuckle filled the air. _

"_Well well, who do we have here?" Klaus felt the hackles on his back rising. The voice was low, and confident. It was full of the arrogance of a killer, and he knew it all too well. He lowered his head and began to growl low in his throat._

"_So, you're not one of mine then?" he asked easily, still continuing toward him slowly. As Klaus focused all his heightened werewolf skills on the man before him, a sudden rushing noise warned him that someone was coming. With a sinking heart, he watched as some else appeared at the end of the tunnel, someone with pale white hair in the moon light. _

_The man halted in the tunnel, and without turning said,_

"_Back so soon Caroline?" slowly he turned towards her_

* * *

His buzzing phone drew him sharply out his dreams and into the pale dishwater light of the morning. He stared at the ceiling for a beat, letting the memories go, swallowing them down before sitting and reaching for his cell.

"Well, what do we know about him?" he began without preamble, seeing his hybrids name.

"His name is William, but I don't know if thats his real name... he's old, very old."

"He's not older than me" summarised Klaus waiting for her to continue.

"He has started a kind of... movement. A cult of sorts." Katya's voice hesitant as she struggled to find the words to explain what this girl that Klaus obviously cared about had gotten mixed up in.

"How original, every old vampire worth his salt has tried that one. What about Caroline. Why's she with him, what's he offering her?"

"He... helps... vampire who can't stand their natures. He shows them how to turn off their humanity, how to feed, hunt and kill without remorse. Vampires returning to their true selves."

Klaus closed his eyes for a second, imagine how hurt and broken Caroline would have to be to look for this group, to accept them.

"I need to see her... alone. How can I do that?" he asked, shrugging on his clothes.

"She is the only one who walks in the sun. She goes out walking around every afternoon."

"Good. Follow her. Call me when she's alone." and he hung up. Standing by the balcony of the plush suite he had commandeered for his stay in New York he looked out over the city as it woke.

* * *

Central park was still bustling with people, despite the dusting of snow on the ground. She walked slowly and deliberately on her usual path, paying little attention to the people around her. This was her time. It was the highlight of her day and little else seemed to matter. She realised that was the whole point, what William had been teaching her. Nothing matters, except the hunt... except the blood. She barely slept anymore, and she rarely dreamed. William had promised her that, an empty mind and at the time, when he first found her, she was sure she would have gone mad without his help.

The sad part was that with each day her memories started to fade as well. Bonnie and Elena laughing as they sat around her room, painting their nails, Matt's smile when he pulled up in his truck and saw her waiting... the smell of violets and warm brown eyes that crinkled when she said "Good morning honey"

Caroline stopped in her tracks. No, she wouldn't go there. It was better that those memories faded. There were new ones, overlapping them, tearing their edges... of running and grabbing and hunting and drinking until she was full. That was her life now. It was her true self and she had been a fool to pretend it wasn't for so long. Her desperate need to carry on living out the charade of a normal teenage life had only hurt those around her. She understood that now... he had helped her understand.

"You know, it's not nearly so cold in Mystic Falls" a dry voice remarked.

Suddenly she became aware of a presence at her side, and for a second it felt so comfortable that she almost didn't realise. She didn't answer, but kept moving.

"So, you're allowed out alone? How modern of him. If you were mine again, I wouldn't waste anytime sleeping." he said with a smile, which grew brighter as she finally glanced at him to roll her eyes.

"I was never yours" she said shortly, abruptly turning up another path. At her side in an instant, he mused,

"Weren't you? I could have sworn you were... even if just for moment"

"Nope, you must have me confused with some other pathetic, weak..." she stopped suddenly as he pulled her round to face him, his eyes searching her face, unbearably close.

"Is that how you see yourself, love?" he asked, she avoided his eyes, unwilling to see what was there, how he felt, how she was hurting yet another person. Most of all she was afraid to look at the person reflected in them.

"It's not really any of your business, is it?" she bit out and pulled away from him, her eyes still stubbornly downcast. She had a feeling if she met his, she would disintegrate and disappear. An awful feeling of helplessness and despair so deep threatened to well up inside her, like a wave that would wash her away. It was followed quickly by a surge of anger.

"Why are you here? Why don't you just leave me alone?" she almost shouted at him, finally raising her eyes to him, her face flushing with anger. He didn't reply, just watched her.

"Well! I don't want you. I have never wanted you. Stop trying to change me. The Caroline you wanted is gone, she died that night, in that dark place." her eyes were luminous with tears and he had never wanted anything more than to take her in his arms. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself. Moving too soon would only upset her.

"Caroline..." he whispered, and watched as she forced herself under control. Then, that smile was back, the one that never quite reached her eyes.

"Shall I show you?" she asked, her eyes overly bright now, intense. Turning she started toward a girl who was hurrying down a quiet path hold steaming coffee in both hands. In an instant she was at her side, speaking to her softly, compelling her to leave the path and come over to a quiet corner behind a couple of big trees. Klaus felt his whole body tense. Forcing himself to look relaxed he sauntered over and leaned back against the tree, watching Caroline with the girl.

She stood behind her, drew her long hair back over her shoulder, and leaned in, smelling the blood pulsing just under the skin. The skin under her eyes turning black, she raised her face to Klaus's, and he saw what it was to hate yourself. It was a look he had seen on his own face often enough, but now seeing it on Caroline's face made his stomach drop.

He watched as Caroline sank her teeth into the girl's throat and began to drink. As she drank and drank, the girl turned paler and paler, and Klaus felt his fists clench. She was going to kill her, and have another guilty mark on her conscious. Suddenly she drew her head back and licked the blood from her lips.

"She's had enough Caroline." Klaus warned moving closer. Caroline plunged her teeth back into the girl's neck, sucking the last blood down, and he thought he saw a lone tear snaking down her cheek as she swallowed down the last of her blood. Without warning she let go of the girl and Klaus caught her, aware that she only had second to live. Acting on instinct he bit his wrist and forced the girl to drink from him, hoping he wasn't too late. If the girl died, Caroline would have killed someone else. He didn't know what else she had done, but he could spare her this torment. The girl started coughing as the blood made it's way into her system, forcing life into her empty body. Gently lying her against the tree trunk, he looked around the empty clearing. She must have gone back to the nest. He needed to get in there. He pulled out his phone he began to dial.

* * *

"_How could you do that? She was human? She never hurt anyone, she spent her life protecting people..." Caroline 's voice was harsh and jagged. As she came into the light from a torch, her fangs were already long, her eyes already black. _

"_She was useless! She doomed this town with her weakness and pathetic need to protect the abomination that was her daughter. She thanked me you know, before the end. After the begging was over, I think she really was grateful to go, she realised that I was doing her a favour..." Caroline's scream echoed off the walls as she lunged forward, murder in her eyes. Suddenly, mere inches from him, she was thrown away. _

_Hitting the wall hard, she was up again in a heartbeat. Again she lunged and was thrown back and again, she was so tired, she had no strength. She saw Klaus changing behind Simon. As she stood up once more, Simon suddenly held his hands out in front of him._

"_Stop child, There is no use. I shall end your suffering now." he smirked as his hands, out in front of him seemed to tremble for a second, then suddenly Caroline's jacket caught on fire. It flamed out of nowhere and and she gasped, struggling to throw the material off her back. In this mere seconds, Klaus had come up behind Simon, and now attempted to hit him. His fist returned to him, ineffectually as Simon turned and smiled at him. Growling Klaus went to snap his neck, again finding his hands unable to make contact. Simon chuckled and gave a slightly encouraging hand gesture, inviting Klaus to try again. This time he made for his chest, hoping to rip his heart out. His hand stopped inched from his chest, straining he put all his effort into reaching him, pushing, and pushing, his rage mounting each second._

_Simon smiled malevolently and with a flick of his fingers, set Klaus's hands on fire. _

_Caroline screamed and attacked him from behind again, once more falling to the ground. Growling Klaus clenched his fists, making no sound as the fire went out. Caroline struggled to stand up, and Klaus realised with growing alarm that they were no match for Simon. Catching her eye he urged her_

"_Caroline... Run!" he said as he again attempted to break through the barrier, backing into the corridor, trying to draw Simon away from her. Simon followed slowly_

"_I must say, it's quite exciting to finally meet you. The hybrid. The strongest being in the world. You really are quite fascinating." _

"_Well mate, you'll forgive me if I don't find you quite as interesting. Now why don't you and I have a nice little chat, maybe you can tell me who your witch is, I might have to steal her off you." he said in a amiable voice. Simon stopped and leaned against the wall, smirking,_

"_And what makes you think I'd trust a woman to protect me..." Caroline threw herself one last time at her uncle, putting every ounce of hate and anger into it but before she reached him, Simon gestured with his hand, and suddenly, her hair was alight. _

_It flamed up suddenly, and she started to scream. Klaus threw himself towards her but Simon stepped in front of him._

"_No. You stay. She can go,but you stay." Simon said, already heading away from her down the corridor. Caroline screamed as the fire ripped through her hair, she wrenched her smouldering jacket from the floor and wrapped it around her head._

"_Caroline, RUN!" was the last thing she heard as she stumbled out into the dark night and began to run through the woods._

* * *

Caroline awoke with a jolt, Klaus's voice still echoing around the room as she frantically tried to push the memories down. This was his fault. He had brought it all back. She had been fine until he had suddenly appeared in the city. Now she was remembering again, crying again. Being weak again.

"Caroline" William's voice made her jump and she quickly pulled a jumper over her thin top as she registered his presence in the doorway.

"Yes" she made an effort to smooth out her voice and force a smile.

"You look shaken. Did you see Niklaus again today?" he asked, coming into the room and sitting on the bed, a little too close. Making an effort not to shrink back she nodded.

"Has he told you what he wants from you?" William asked mildly.

"He... wants to take me home." she said, almost shuddering at the word. William watched her in silence. Then reached up and stroked her head,

"Did you have nightmares? Do you want me to take them away?" he asked, he put his fingers to her temple, but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I want you to take away the nightmare, but what about my other memories, everything is fading. I feel so confused. I have so many holes in my memory." she frowned, then her attention shifted as someone came to the door. William went to talk to him quietly and she got out of the bed, stretching, trying to shake off the dream.

William came back into the room and drew her to the edge of the bed, sitting down with her and holding her hands.

"Caroline. You've been with us for a while now. Are you happy?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded, knowing the best she could hope for nowadays was numbness.

"Good. You make me very happy" he said, stroking the back of her hand.

"Now, I have a way of getting rid of our little problem. Everything is taken care off. I just need you to do one thing, then you can forget your human life, everything that hurts you." Caroline's heart leapt at the suggestion.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked in a small voice.

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice sounded so quiet and defeated his heart broke anew.

"Caroline... where are you?" he asked urgently, coming to a stop in the middle of the street. He had been busy thinking over the whole situation and her calling him was the last thing he'd expected.

"I'm in the park, from this morning." she murmured. He turned on his heel and started back in that direction. Deciding he was too far away he hailed a cab and gave the driver quick instructions.

"Are you O.K?" he asked, listening to the hesitation in her voice.

"I will be" she whispered.

"I'll be there soon" he reassured her as the cab sped through the snowy street. Silence greeted him over the line and it played out until he thought she might have hung up. Then suddenly she spoke,

"Did she die...?" she asked quietly.

"No, she's fine." he said, a glimmer of hope warming him. There was a chance. Silence again, then the line buzzed and he realised this time she had hung up. Leaning forward in the back, he urged the car to move faster, unable to wait, he wondered how he could possibly heal her. How he, of all people, could teach her about redemption.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everybody!**

**Being off sick, and not having a TV definitely has it's advantages when it comes to writing! Now, I know I've thrown you guys a little, so here's another chapter to make amends.**

**Yes, Liz's death was hard... probably the hardest Caroline has ever experienced after her dad (and herself I guess!) so I wanted to show that it has had a dramatic... profound effect on her, as I believe it would in real life. Also, because she is not the same the person as she was when she was human, and so she's dealing with a lot of different things at once... internal and external. **

**That being said... this chapter is definitely not short of Klaroline flirtation... so read on... and please if you have a moment - review, and make my horrible bed rest a little better (or worst depending on the review;))!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters**

* * *

When he reached the clearing, the sight of her almost took his breath away. She stood there, snow floating down gently, tracing the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Caroline!" he exclaimed as he was suddenly by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him with an intensity that took his breath away. She burrowed her face into his chest and he felt how torn she was. Stroking her hair he lifted her face to his and ran his thumb up her jaw, sending the ghost of a smile across her lips. Her eyes searched his, her arms tight around him, she looked like she had so much to say, but she just couldn't.

"It's O.K sweetheart. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." he murmured as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Her eyes darted to either side and he saw how she was wrestling with her decision, it cheered him.

Leaning in close other ear he whispered almost soundlessly,

"I forgive you..." drawing back, he saw her eyes widen in alarm as the witch stepped out of the undergrowth, chanting and then everything went black.

* * *

"What are you going to do to him?" Caroline asked nervously as she hovered at the bedroom door, watching as they tied Klaus's unconscious form to the bed. She winced as she saw them tightening the straps on his wrists and ankles. William came up behind her put his hands on her shoulders.

"Unfortunately staking him means risking all our lives. Desiccation. That's the only thing that can put him down for good."

"Do you know how to do it" Caroline asked innocently and watched as the vampire finished tying Klaus up and left the room. Entering with Caroline behind him William stood over Klaus, surveying the bindings.

"Not yet."

"Those ropes will not hold him" Caroline muttered as she pulled at one. William laughed indulgently,

"Ordinarily not, of course they wouldn't my dear. It is the magic that holds him. The ropes are part of the spell, the spell will keep him down until we desiccate him. Though even without them, he is too weak to take me. Now, will you join us for the hunt tonight?" he asked, stopping in the doorway and turning toward her. She twisted her fingers in her lap despondently and dipped her head. Taking her silence for refusal William turned to go

"That's fine my dear, I'll give you this one night to rest... say your goodbyes to your old life. But tomorrow Caroline, we will desiccate Klaus and your heart will be free again. I will help you forget everything that has hurt you, cut all ties. Your suffering will end, your new life will begin." his voice seemed to caress her and she turned away, wrapping her arms around herself.

Sinking to the floor beside the bed she listened to everyone else leaving. William left instructions for some guards to remain and then the heavy door swung shut.

Covering her face with her hands she felt panic escalate through her. Desiccate Klaus. Strange to think that a year ago it was all she'd wanted, now it made her feel like as though she couldn't get enough air, like she was suffocating, or _burning..._ She pushed that unwanted thought away. A movement from the bed caught her attention. Standing she edged closer to the bed, looking at Klaus's still form. Sinking onto the bed beside him, she looked at him closely. 1000 years and more this body had lived. The things these eyes had seen, she thought as she traced her fingertips over the closed lids. The things he'd lived though, her fingers now smoothing the lines on his forehead. She was only 18 and had already had enough. How could he possibly face everyday?

It was so strange, suddenly being here with him, after he had haunted her thoughts more than she'd like to admit in the past months. Stretching out slowly on the bed she laid her head on his chest cautiously, terrified he might suddenly move. But he was still, and she gently relaxed, breathing deeply. Closing her eyes she wished with all her might they could go back to the last time she had lain with him like this. Before her world ripped at the seams and it's precious contents had blown away. She hadn't been able to find them, those tattered fragments. She couldn't even remember the first month after that night.

"So, this _is_ what heaven feels like. Maybe death isn't such a terrifying spectre after all."

His soft voice jolted her from the edge of her dozing and she bolted upright, whirling around. Those intelligent blue eyes watched her carefully. His full lips quirked in a smile as he watch her struggle to explain why she was lying beside him.

"This is my bed." she stated stubbornly, and his smile deepened.

"Well, by all means, don't let my presence stop you from using it." she dropped his gaze and looked down at his chest, her finger idly tracing pattens on his shirt.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"What for sweetheart?" he asked, wishing she would meet his eyes again.

"They're going to desiccate you." she said with a sigh. Silence deepened between them.

"Well, from what I remember from the last time, it wasn't all bad." she looked up and he smiled. A smile full of secret meaning and it's intenseness made her flush.

"In fact, if memory serves, I do believe I had the time of my life."

"Yeah, well it's not going to be a fun desiccation this time." Caroline said, brushing away his insinuations.

"So, you're saying that I'm a dead man, practically speaking?" he asked, Caroline shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"Well, I won't hold it against you. Though, as a practically dead man, I wonder if I'm entitled to any last requests." she looked up at him.

"Like what?" she asked, her brow creased as she tried to anticipate what he could ask for. She hadn't had to out think someone in a while, and it was exhausting. In fact, she hadn't thought much about anything in a long time.

"I want to tell you what happened to Simon."

"No!" She stood up and made to leave the room.

"Caroline! Stop, I'm sorry... we won't talk about it. Come back. You can't leave me here alone on the last night of my long, lonely life surely?" his smile was so strained, as he pulled against the restraints, weak from the spell, she couldn't walk away from him.

"Fine, but..." she started and he finished,

"I've been warned. I've got it." his face relaxing back into a smile as she came back toward him.

"Please, love, sit with me again." his boyish smile as she complied made her want to smile back.

"So..." she said after a pause.

"So..." he replied with a smile.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, crossing her legs on the bed and leaning against his side.

"Well... I would say you, but I have a feeling that may be off limits..." he said leadingly and she raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to laugh.

"Was it ever on limits? Like that's ever stopped you" she murmured.

"Well, persistence is one of my most charming qualities" he said and Caroline laughed. Falling silent, he could see her considering something. Turning it over in her head before she turned to face him properly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love. Anything."

"How do you do it? How can you have lived so long...and want to keep on living... what makes you get up in the morning, get dressed... face everyday. Do you not just want to close your eyes forever. Aren't you tired?" her eyes met his and he saw all her pain, breathing deeply, he wished he could move his arms and pull her close.

"That's a complicated question. I think... for me... I've always had a reason to keep going, to get up every morning. Even if the reasons weren't very noble."

"Like breaking the curse?" she asked

"Exactly, that one kept me going for centuries."

"But, now it's broken... and Elena's a vampire. You can't make hybrids anymore. So..."

"So... now I have a new reason. A noble one this time." his eyes turned intense as they locked with hers. She felt her face grow warm.

"Wait for another doppelgänger to turn up?" she asked lightly

"No"

"Fix your relationship with your family?"

"Guess again"

"Become a famous artist?"

"Fame is more of a curse to vampires than an accolade."

Silence fell between them again as Caroline shifted around awkwardly. Suddenly she burst out,

"You can't fix me."

"Who says?" Klaus challenged back. Caroline let out a bitter laugh.

"It's too late." she sighed.

"Someone told me it wasn't too late for me... and if I'm not mistaken, I'm quite a bit older than you. Not to mention I have a whole lot more to be forgiven for." he said, watching as tears started to form in her eyes, as she stared out at some point on the wall.

"I don't recognise myself anymore" she said bleakly.

"That's OK, Because I see you. Caroline, look at me.. please" she slowly turned her head towards his, and he saw that tears were indeed in her eyes again.

"I see you."

"No you don't... she's gone. Miss Mystic Falls, the sheriff's daughter... is gone" her voice caught and he saw the barrier start to slip up, the one that her mentor William must have been trying to put into place.

"No, she's not. You're just scared to let her out, scared to feel. Believe me, I understand." Silence fell between them again as her eyes dried and she told herself not to let him get to her. He was a symbol of everything she was trying to leave behind.

"What about the switch? Is that how you survive... you just turn everything off?" she asked

"The switch... do you want to know the honest truth about the switch? It's a lie, an illiusion. You might think in the beginning that it's possible... switch if off, feel no pain, nothing ever again. But it's not real. Live long enough, and you'll realise... you can never completely disconnect from part of yourself. It's always there...it takes some people longer to realise that than others"

"It feels real" she whispered forlornly

"For now, maybe" he replied and trailed off, leaving her grappling with her own thoughts, giving her time to compose herself.

"I guess I can't persuade you to untie me?" he asked gamely after a while as he watched her, as she thought, lost in her own head. She glanced at him and smiled,

"Now, I wonder how many people have been in my position. Or how many people you've put in yours... a sobering thought wouldn't you say?" she teased as he tried the restraints again.

"You really hate it don't you? Not being in control?" she mused as she watched him testing the restraints.

"I admit, do not care for it. What kind of spell is it anyway? Why does it work on me?"

"I have no idea, but I kind of like it..." she said with a playful smile. After all the emotional turmoil he'd put her through when he was Tyler, now the power had shifted in her favour. For the first time in months, she was filled with an easy and mischievous feeling.

"Caroline" he said with a slightly nervous smile as she shifted closer to him. Leaning over him, she touched his face, to both their surprise. Klaus watched her with rapt attention, as a mouse watches a cat. She cupped his chin, then ran her hand up his cheek. His while body stiffened and she smiled,

"Does that make you nervous?" she asked,

"No" he ground out in a tense tone, shifting his body uncomfortably on the bed.

"How about this..." she asked as she lightly trailed her fingers down his bare arm, watching as goosebumps appeared after it. He schooled his face into an expression of boredom.

"Afraid not. Sorry." he said shortly, then sucked in a breath as she suddenly straddled him.

"How about this?" she asked, her heart starting to beat faster, his eyes were burning into hers now, and she felt the challenge in them. She placed her hand on his chest, and his heart stopped for a second before painfully resuming it's beat. Without letting herself think about what she was about to do she leaned forward. Bringing her faces mere inches from his, she whispered

"How about now..."

"Let's just say you have my attention." he whispered back, his eyes dropping to her lips. Caroline felt heady with the feeling of control, everything dark and painful out of her mind for the first time in so long. She traced her finger over the outline of his lips,

"You could bite me..." she said, concentrating on her soft tracing.

"Is that what you want?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe." she replied, and saw the flash of pain it caused him.

"Caroline, I -" Suddenly desperate to stop him from speaking, from bringing her back to all the painful things that she just wanted to escape from, she pressed her hand across his lips, silencing him. Raising her other hand to her lips she made a sign of quiet.

"Don't say anything. Don't. Please. Do you promise?" and waited until he nodded slowly. She

slowly withdrew her hand from his mouth, lowering it to his neck, following the swirling patterns of stubble with her finger. She trace the outline of his ear, then let her fingers delve into his hair, completely absorbed in her task until she heard him let out a ragged breath.

"You can tell me now... your dying man's last request... what do you want?" she asked as she brought her hands back to his chest. His eyes scorched her, burned through her.

"You know what I want" he murmured, once again testing his restraints. His body extremely uncomfortable, the pressure of her and the tantalising touch of her hands almost unbearable.

"Hmmm" she breathed against his neck as she let her lips trail over his cheeks, coming close to his mouth, but not close enough for his lips to capture hers. She felt reckless and wild, completely separate from her usual self. She felt... like she used to. He turned his head, following her, but she remained just out of reach.

"Kiss me... it's my dying wish..." he murmured. Caroline considered it. She wanted to, she knew that, and what did it even matter anymore? What her friends thought? What she thought of herself... what did any of it matter?

"Caroline" he growled low in his throat, as she kissed the corners of his lips. As she went to move past his mouth again, he suddenly arched up and met her lips full on. He captured her lips roughly, demanding. He was straining as far as he could to reach her, and his mouth begged her to move closer, to sink into the kiss with him.

And it was some kiss.

His stubble was surprisingly soft and his mouth was insistent as it moulded hers to his. She slipped a little down his body, to fit more comfortably and found herself full length on top of him. The kiss didn't stop, it got deeper and hotter, until she could feel the skin across her whole body blazing. He made a noise, deep his chest, a rumble so primal and animalistic she drew back and looked at his face with her hands cupping his cheeks. His eyes were on fire, he seemed something between a wolf, a vampire and a man...

"Untie me" he urged, leaning forward he kissed her neck and she gasped. He slid up to her ear, gently biting the lobe, sending heat rushing through her.

"Untie me Caroline..." he whispered again.

"Why? What would you do?" she whispered back as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed, lost in the sensation.

"I would take you home, and we would continue this, tonight and every other night"

"Until?"

"Until the world stops turning..." he promised finding her lips again.

"What if I don't want to go home again." she said suddenly, sitting up, breaking off the kiss and eliciting a groan from Klaus.

"I would take you anywhere you want to go, after you've been home." he replied, breathing hard.

Caroline frowned,

"But, why? You once promised to take me anywhere, show me the world... if I ask you to do that now, would you?"

"After you'd been home, yes, I would take you anywhere." he promised, watching the emotions changing on her face.

"Why after I'd been home? I told you, I'm never going back there." she stated folding her arms across her chest. Klaus sighed, sensing that the fun part of the evening had come to an end.

"Yes, you are, love. And I'm taking you."

"Why! Why do you have to tell me what to do! Why can't you just take what I'm offering?!" Caroline demanded, shouting now.

"Because, you can't go on like this, you're losing yourself. You're not supposed to be this kind of vampire Caroline. You won't make it past your 20th birthday like this, the guilt, you have no idea what it will do to you" he shouted back.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I have to fix you! Because this is all my fault! Because I should have protected you, your whole family... because I failed you... and I can't live with myself." he shouted back, his face turning red, chords on his neck standing up with the effort. Silence fell as his voice died from the air. Caroline pulled herself off him, and slid down to sit on the floor with her back against the bed.

After a while she said,

"You could have me. No rules, no moral judgments against you. We could live however you want to, travel the world... no guilt, no regrets... no feelings or ties to keep us down. Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked, her voice small now, tired sounding.

"It's tempting, sweetheart. But I want it all. I want the girl who made me strive to be a better man... to be any kind of man again and not a monster. The girl filled with light. I can see her, she's not so far away. You can find her again too, if you just let yourself... feel again."

Caroline pushed off the floor and averted her face again.

"I told you. She's gone. I'm done with feeling everything, with crying all the time. With being hurt and abused... no one is ever going to make me feel like that again." and she strode to the door, anger fuelling her, at least to the kitchen, where she sank into a chair and buried her head in her hands, glancing at the clock, she realised that William would be home soon, and Klaus would be gone.

She tried to ignore the devastation the thought wrought through her, and found it a little easier. Every time she tried flicking that little switch to her emotions, she felt comfortably numb and she enjoyed floating in that anaesthetised peace. William said she must give herself over to it, and she knew he was right, but she was scared to. Scared to give up that last link to her humanity.

But what did humanity bring you? Except pain, loss and blood.


	23. Chapter 23

He couldn't hear anything from the other rooms anymore, but he knew she was out there somewhere. He cursed himself, she had been so close. He shouldn't have pushed her. She was so broken and vulnerable. It made him sick to think of William even being near her. William Montremain. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognise him last night. A pretentious upstart, foolishly turned by Rebekah in 1445, who had always envied his family. He had charmed her into turning him, believing that a place at an original's side was the best he could hope for, little did he know how short Rebekah's attention span was, or how perceptive she could be when it came to false affections. He had believed him to be obsessed with finding a way to kill originals for centuries, then he had just disappeared and everyone had forgotten about him. Now, to show up here, with Caroline, made Klaus's blood simmer. The insolence, the sheer audacity of it, made Klaus practically tremble with rage. And Caroline was afraid of him. He smelt it off her when he was near, the way he lingered, his touches were just a little too familiar, he was doing it on purpose, to upset her, keep her off balance, so he could whisper his poison all the more devastatingly in her ear.

Klaus flexed his hands in the restraints, not exerting any strength, he would conserve that for William.

He heard the special knock sounding at the front door and the bolt being drawn back. His host had returned. There were hushed conversations and hurrying footsteps outside and then the door opened. William walked in arrogantly, puffed up with pride at having captured him and flushed with the adoration of his 'disciples'.

"Niklaus, I see you have awoken from the enchantment. I do apologise at having to take such measures. However, Caroline insisted. She doesn't enjoy your company, and as her chosen protector, I had to act. You understand old man" he said consiprationally. Pulling up a chair he sat cockily down next to Klaus and smiled at him.

"So, how have you been old boy? It's been a lifetime."

"Well, for you perhaps." Klaus replied shortly, regarding William with a bemused expression. Tall and dark, William had retained the disdainful air of royalty, which he had been as a human, perhaps why he never quite adjusted to his position as a vampire. Originals were vampire royalty that could never be displaced.

"So, I heard you finally broke the curse. Congratulations." William said condescendingly.

"Though it seems a shame to achieve something, after centuries of effort, then die immediately afterward." he continued. Klaus let out laugh at the statement, and relaxed his head back on the pillow. It smelled like Caroline.

"Something amuses you?" William asked bitterly.

"Why, you do _old man_. But then I always did think you better suited to court jester than prince." Klaus said mockingly, the picture of ease.

William hand tightened, but he kept himself under control.

"Come now. I would hate for us to part on bad terms. You have walked this earth for centuries, it would be wrong to be glib about your impending doom."

"Now, that is where you are wrong old friend, it is not my departure that is imminent, but yours. You've been a jealous parasite for long enough. And this latest stunt, well... I'm afraid for that, you will you beg for death by the time I am finished with you." Klaus finished with a chuckle laced with pure malice.

Pushing his chair back angrily William stood up, towering over Klaus, growing more and more infuriated by his inability to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Is that so... I beg to differ Niklaus. And don't forget, I have something that matters to you. I can kill her in heartbeat... or I could take a decade over her death... don't forget that." William sneered, and Klaus fought to keep his facade of indifference up.

William walked to the bottom of the bed and picked up a sharp wooden stake. Returning to Klaus's side, he played with it between his fingers.

"You know, for centuries I have heard of the original vampires who could not be killed by normal means... but I've never tested it for myself." he played with the sharp wooden tip between his fingers. William glanced at the door and one of his disciples picked up a bag that clunked heavily, another moved to close the door.

"I've never been a quick study... so you'll excuse me if takes me a while." he said with a joyless smile, whetting his lips in anticipation. He waited eagerly for Klaus's reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus raised an eyebrow at him and said wryly,

"Well, what are you waiting for mate, we're not getting any younger." Fixing his smile in place, purely to annoy his pathetic adversary, he turned his face into the pillow and breathed in her, she surrounded him, held him... _his girl _and his smile became genuine.

* * *

Another tremor shook Caroline's body as she wrapped her arms around her legs and bit her hand to keep from screaming. She had heard the entire conversation, and that had been hours ago and they still hadn't left the room. There was no way to drown it out. The wet sound of blood gurgling in open wounds. The gentle whicker of knives being sharpened. The stinging sound wolfsbane and vervain made when put on skin. But nothing from Klaus, not even a hitched breath. He was completely silent. Rocking back and forth she felt again as though she might be going mad.

Was any of this real? Had he really searched her out, and had she really turned him over to William?

The man she had just kissed as though her life depended on it. The man who had filled her thoughts constantly, the man who had become more important than anyone else in her life. The man she had run from... because she was a coward. She wondered if it was possible to hate herself more?

She closed her eyes and focused on the emotion switch, easing it off... There... an immediate numbness. It was a powerful effect and it made her truly understand Klaus and Damon, maybe all vampires better. You knew something awful was happening, but it didn't upset you... that's what it felt like. She took a long breath, and felt her body start to relax.. then... the panic and worry leapt back up.

Pushing the switch again, Caroline felt no difference this time. It was as though Klaus's words had dismantled it's strange magic, and she could see the numbness for what it was... a veil... a fine veil drawn across her emotions, a veil that suddenly seemed too thin.

Knowing that he was up there, because of her, hurting, was too much... it was like the switch had been overloaded and fused... she couldn't not care.

Upstairs she heard the door finally open. Footsteps heading down the stairs, and she immediately assumed a sleeping pose. William paused as he passed her, and she felt him reach out to stroke her hair. His heart was beating fast, from enjoyment and he was practically panting. He finally moved on, shutting the door to his room and the house fell silent.

She could smell his blood, the scent was heavy in the air and she could smell his hurt. He was indestructible, but that didn't mean he didn't hurt. The smell.. it wove it's way around her... it brought memories surging back. When she'd been battered and bloody, or feverish and dying, Klaus's blood, his soft words and safe arms holding her had saved her.

As quietly as she could she crept off the sofa and started up the stairs. Stopping every now and again she listened for any changes in breathing, but the house remained silent and still. Taking care not to let the stair creak she finally made it to the top, and inched along the corridor. His blood was like a siren call and she could have followed it with her eyes closed. Finally reaching the door, she quietly turned the knob, slowly to stop it from squeaking. As soon as she opened the door, the smell hit her. It was a wave of blood. That miraculous, centuries old cure lay thick in the air, as she eased in she could feel it sticking to the soles of her bare feet.

Suddenly a flashback hit her so hard, she almost fell to her knees...

* * *

_The room was painted in blood. The walls dripped, the floor swam, dozens of empty blood bags lying discarded. She wrinkled her noise in disgust as the stench of old blood overwhelmed her. Covering her mouth she made toward a window to open it. Her attention was caught by the one non red object in the room, propped on the fridge, held by a magnet, another picture, this time her face was barely visible under the blood... all her family with their faces obscured by blood._

* * *

Swaying, she kept her feet and clung onto the bottom of the bed. Breathing deeply, trying to clear her head, she found her vampire eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. The sheets were no longer white, but saturated by blood. She crept closer to the edge and then had to swallow a loud sob as she took in Klaus's condition. He too was covered in blood, his t-shirt torn and burned in most places, his face a bloody mask. She started to cry silently, her mouth gaping, her eyes unable to move from him.

"Caroline" his voice came out as a croak, and she was instantly by his side. Scared to touch him she settled on his head and she started to stroke his hair, still struggling to keep her sobs as quiet as she could.

"Caroline?" the rough voice came again, holding an question, leaning as close as possible to his ear she whispered in a voice broken with tears

"It's me... I'm here... I don't know what to do"

"Don't cry love... I'm practically invincible, you know that."

"But look what they've done to you. You don't know how bad it looks" she whispered, looking over his body again, pressing her hands over her mouth.

"Well, it didn't feel great, I'm not going to lie" his voice held a joking tone, and she wondered what he could possibly be finding to smile about.

"What should I do? Why aren't you healing"

"It's the spell, and lack of food. I need blood" he said softly and she could see one of his eyes glittering at her in the darkness.

"We don't keep any blood bags here" she whispered frantically, trying to think of where she could get blood quickly.

"Unless... drink from me" she said suddenly, rolling the sleeve of her jumper up to expose the soft white skin inside her wrist.

"No" Klaus turned his head away violently.

"Why?" she cried

"Because my bite is also a werewolf bite." he said

"I don't care. This is all my fault... please, let me help you." she pleaded, sitting on the edge of the bed. He winced as her weight shifted the mattress and caused his cuts to seep out more blood.

"I'm not going to bite you Caroline." he muttered, trying to see her face in the darkness, but his senses were too impaired by the spell.

"Yes, you are" she said firmly, then continued "Unless... you want to leave me here on my own."

"I'm not going to die." he said wryly

"Maybe not, but you're hardly in the condition to get us out of here, are you?" his face swung up to hers and before he could speak, she pushed her wrist into his mouth. At first he refused to bite it, shaking his head around, trying to speak, but she didn't give him a chance. Finally she felt his teeth sink into her skin and she gasped. It wasn't too sore to begin with, but soon grew worse, as the werewolf venom started to spread up her arm. Suddenly she found his wrist at her mouth, and she moved closer to him on the bed, pulled his head, still suckling her wrist, onto her knee, then accepted his wrist, sinking teeth in and gently taking blood. Almost immediately she could feel it counteract the venom. In silence they drew life from each other, and as she saw his wounds start to heal, she realise how intimate the act seemed. His face had healed and he tilted his face up to hers, their eyes meeting. Her eyes got lost in his, his body in her arms, his blood in her mouth. She broke off suddenly, and he followed suit. Almost panting, she fought the urge to go after more of the sweet nectar that was Klaus's blood and squirmed off the bed to check his wounds. After a quick survey, she could see that he was healing up all over, finally she reached his face, and she felt tears threaten. He might be healed, but he was still covered in blood, because of her.

"Sweetheart, stop..." he murmured as she tried to wipe some of the dried blood off his face.

"Are you O.K?" she asked, her eyes roaming his face. It creased into that familiar smile.

"I'm great... you're here."

"Klaus, be serious."

"I am. This is the best night I've had in 6 months." he said with a laugh and she pushed herself away with a huff. Going to the end of the bed she started to fumble with the ties. Klaus looked up sharply,

"Caroline what are you doing?" he asked quickly as her fingers dug into the bindings.

"What does it look like genius?" she hissed as she put all her effort into wriggling her finger into the complex knot.

"Don't. You need to get out of here." he whispered urgently.

"I can't leave you again!" she whispered back.

"Just go, get back downstairs. Don't worry about anything."

"What? What do you mean don't worry about anything?" she asked hysterically as she took in their situation.

Suddenly a voice came from the door and she looked up in dread.

"What he means is don't get caught trying to let him go... don't get caught betraying me, isn't it Niklaus?" William's voice was oddly excited as he snapped on the light, and advanced into the room, several other vampires following him in.

Klaus clenched his fists tightly and sat up as much as he could.

"So, tell me... is she really worth it?" William circled around behind Caroline as he addressed Klaus. Klaus strained forward and watched intently.

"Don't touch her William. I'm warning you." Klaus voice came out as a rough growl. William rocked back on his heels, clearly delighted.

"Well! It seems we finally hit a sore spot."

Caroline froze as William put his arm around her. Klaus had gone deadly still. William swept Caroline's hair off her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Now, tell me. What were you trying to do in here? You handed him over to me... You should be enjoying this." he said and Caroline flinched, keeping silent. William stroked the side of her face, and sighed.

"What a shame. Such potential wasted. We could have made quite a team Caroline. Niklaus has many faults, but his taste in women isn't one of them." Caroline suddenly murmured something softly, her eyes fixed on Klaus's, William cocked his head and brought it closer to her her mouth,

"What was that my dear?"

"I said... Don't touch me!" she said dangerously and without warning her face changed and as she sank her teeth into his ear, and ripped. With a howl of rage, William backhanded her and she went flying across the room.

"Caroline!" Klaus roared.

"She's here" a vampire interrupted from the doorway. William, snatched up a cloth from the bed and pressed it against his head, struggling to control his anger. Caroline rolled over on the floor, slowly sitting up.

"Well, that was... foolish." William said bitterly. "Get her up. I want her to see what she has helped do to her boyfriend." His helpers grabbed Caroline and brought her to her knees in front of the bed. Klaus, watched Caroline's face with concern, willing her to hold on a little longer. Their eyes met, and Caroline felt her fear recede. Whatever happened... she wasn't alone. Klaus looked strangely relaxed propped on the bed, even though shackled, he looked far from helpless. His eyes reassured her, and she could almost have sworn he winked at her.

"Lucy" William said turning to the door and smiling, dropping the bloody towel, he walked over to the tall striking woman who had appeared in the doorway.

"William" she acknowledged, giving him her hand to kiss.

"I am so happy you're here. Our guest has almost outstayed his welcome. I trust you are ready to do the spell? I must say the present one has been more than I ever expected. To incapacitate an original... you are indeed strong." William simpered as Lucy walked past him into the room, regarding Klaus with a closed expression.

"Well, I wish I could take all the credit, but, I actually had a little help, which I will need again, to help with the desiccation spell."

Caroline watched Lucy walk past her, a small flare of recognition flaring in her stomach and turned her eyes frantically to Klaus's. The panic was spreading in her chest, this witch was here to desiccate him. Their eyes held, and she felt everything she wanted to say to him, than she had held inside for months shine in them. Lucy walked to Klaus's side.

"Klaus.. I -" Caroline broke out, struggling against the men who held her.

"Caroline sweetheart, it's OK."

"No! It's not... I – I love you" she said in a rush, as Lucy reached him. Klaus's eyes shone and his mouth curved in a blinding smile.

"How romantic" William laughed from behind her. "Lucy dear, can we get on with this spell?" his voice held a hint of impatience.

"Of course, William this is my companion, she can help me with the spell" Lucy said calmly as she gestured toward the doorway. The words sank through Caroline slowly, as she heard footsteps approach her from behind. Klaus's smile had turned positively wicked... he was enjoying this, Caroline realised. Confused Caroline saw the other witch come into sight, taking hold of Lucy's hand.

"Bonnie!" Caroline gasped as the two women touched hands and every light in the room flared extra brightly, some bursting, leaving electricity sparking, whilst all the candles roared up simultaneously, as Bonnie reach forward and touched Klaus. William stepped back, shielding his eyes. Then everything started happening at once. Klaus sat up on the bed, starting to rip at the magical ties. From the hallway Caroline heard the sound of fighting. Bonnie turned toward her, raising her hands to the two vampires holding her, who immediately fell away, doubling over, holding their heads. Disorientated Caroline spun around watched as William's disciples poured into the room, drawn by the fighting sounds. William roared from behind her,

"Kill them all!"

Caroline watched as two vampires reached Bonnie and she and Lucy began using magic to protect themselves. As she stepped forward to help she felt a hand snake around her ankles and pull her down. One of the vampires had recovered from his magic headache and was know trying to hold her down, she fought hard, twisting under him, trying to shift his balance, but he was fast. Suddenly , a stake appeared through this heart, and he fell forward on her, revealing his killer.

"Damon!" she cried.

"Come on Blondie, let's keep the heartfelt reunion for later." he smirked, and then disappeared under another vampire's tackle. Sitting up she turned to the bed, trying to see where Klaus had gone, but fighting bodies blocked her path. She felt a hand close in on her shoulder and she spun around, ready to attack.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, though before she could speak, two more of William's disciples attacked them both, knocking them back to the floor. As she tensed to fight, she saw the two vampires stumble, as twin holes appeared in their chests, falling forward, showing Elijah, his hands covered in blood, as he casually dropped their hearts to the floor.

"Caroline" he said as way of greeting, inclining his head, not losing his composure for even a moment.

Suddenly Bonnie's scream rent the air and Elijah disappeared toward it. As she started to stand, Caroline felt hands like vices wrap around her arms and suddenly she was moving out of the room, down the hall at a blurred super speed. The hallway was full of William's disciples, and she saw Stefan staking one of them, with Kol at his back as she moved past them at speed. Moving too fast to help, she found herself suddenly down the stairs in the basement, thrown headlong into an empty room. Jumping up she whirled around, her heart sinking as she saw William standing behind her, his face incandescent with rage, sprayed with blood.

"You did this. This is all because of you" he spat out as he advanced on her.

"Everything I've built... gone because of you." she used her speed to stay out of his reach, but realised she was definitely not a match for him.

Backed into a corner, she felt that fear and panic that she hadn't felt in so long, not since that night with the wolf in the cell. The feeling she had shied away from so long, afraid to bring back all the memories. The feeling of powerless she had been running away from, all the awful things she'd experienced swirling in her, brewing, like a storm. But the strange thing was – it didn't wreck her – it made her feel strong.

Slowly straightening, she squared her shoulders, and stopped backing up.

"I'm not afraid of you. Try and kill me if you want. But I will not be afraid of you." she stated, and found her voice didn't tremble at all. He stopped advancing, cocked his head, looking at her,

"Interesting. Who'd have thought you had it in you? So meek, so afraid... that's the real you, isn't it Caroline? The victim, the tart with a heart... don't try and pretend otherwise." he said with a smirk. Gritting her teeth, she stared him down,

"Who's pretending?" and went for him. Her surprise attack allowed her to get in a good couple of punches before he recovered and grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her up against the wall. Writhing, she brought her fingers to his ear that she'd bitten before and burrowed into the side of his head as much as she could before he howled in pain and slammed her head against the wall. The blow blinded her for a second, everything going black. Shaking her head, she tried to bring her eyes back into focus, finding William's face only inches from hers, he was smiling manically.

"You little bitch. Do you think you can hurt me? If I can't kill Niklaus, I can take you from him at least, maybe that's worse... I think I'm finally starting to understand what he sees in you" he leaned forward and to her disgust, slowly licked the side of her face.

"Hmmm, delicious." Caroline kicked and struggled with all her might, his hand still a vice against her throat.

"Why, William dear, should I be jealous?" William froze in place, and Caroline felt his heart almost stop.

Slowly turning, Caroline eyes finally cleared to see Rebekah leaning casually against the door frame.

"Hello lover" she purred as she straightened up and came into the room, William's grip loosened and Caroline pushed herself away from him. William hardly noticed, his attention fully on the beautiful blond who had walked into the room, looking like she's stepped out a fashion magazine, not a hair out of place, apart from the evil glint in her eye. William seemed to snap to his senses just then, and started to move defensively away from Rebekah as she advanced on him.

"Rebekah, darling..." he put his hands up in a gesture of truce and Rebekah looked at him in amusement, closing in on him. William radiated fear as his back came up against the wall.

"My love, let's not fight." he pleaded. Rebekah swooped, as agile as a ballerina, coming up with two pokers that had been lying near the fire. Holding one in each hand she began to twirl them nimbly. William started forward with a snarl, ducking in between the pokers to try and reach her. Rebekah spun and twirled out of reach, delivering a hard smack to his face in the process. As he turned around, trying to anticipate her attack, she took him between the ribs with one of the pokers and drove him back into the wall, embedding the poke in him up to the handle. William cried out in pain, as Rebekah came up to his face,

"Shhhh" she soothed as she stroked his cheek.

"Now, tell me how much you've missed me" she whispered. William's face twisted in pain, took on a pleading look.

"I have missed you... so much. I've never been able to replace you" he whispered desperately. Rebekah smiled as she listened, seemed to consider, then tossing the other poker up in the air she caught it quickly and plunged it through his shoulder, so he was completely pinned to the wall, his scream sounded through the house.

"I don't believe you" she whispered, smiling sweetly.

Stepping back, she surveyed her handiwork, then turned to Caroline, whose rush of adrenaline was beginning to fade, as she swayed against the wall. The fighting, seeing everyone again... it was a overwhelming. Rebekah smiled at her, and Caroline wondered how she could go from so psychopathic to so genuine in a couple of seconds.

"Caroline" she said warmly. Coming over to her, she helped her stand.

"Let's see if we are needed anywhere else" Rebekah said almost eagerly as she headed toward the door. Turning Caroline looked at William, whose head was hanging, blood staining the entire wall behind him.

"What about him?" she asked

"He's Nik's" Rebekah said with a smile as William's head jerked up, the last of the blood draining out of his face.

The hallway was littered with dead bodies, however there were still some fighting going on. Rebekah squeezed Caroline's hand and dove into the fray. Caroline watched immobilized by the situation. Her heart tightening as she saw Damon go down under two big guys. In a flash Stefan was there, pulling them off. She saw someone attack Kol from behind, a stake raised as he fought hard with someone in front of him, then his attacker suddenly went up in flames. Bonnie advanced on them, and Caroline watched in disbelief as Kol staked the first one, then pulled Bonnie close to him, pressing a quick kiss into her forehead.

Suddenly, feeling the air change beside her, she ducked and a vampire flew over her head, missing her. Whirling he turned and attacked from the front. Caroline fought back.

Pain suddenly blossomed through her abdomen and she glanced down to see a stake sticking into her. Lifted off her feet, she rolled toward the floor again, the pain of the wooden stake throwing her. The vampire on top of her pulled the stake roughly out of her, making her cry out loudly. Then he shifted his aim and started trying to drive it into her heart. She blocked him and they lay, him pressing down with all his weight on the stake, and her trying to keep it from going into her.

Suddenly she became aware of a commotion coming from the end of the hall, turning her head she saw him, his burnished head moving down the hall toward her. As he walked, he dispatched vampires foolish enough to touch him effortlessly, leaving a wake of destruction. His eyes found her and lowering his head he came toward her. With her attention diverted for a second, the stake slipped a little closer to her, piercing her skin. She gasped, then before she knew it, the pressure was gone, and Klaus was pulling her to her feet. As she came up, the air was knocked out of her lungs as he pulled her straight into his arms and held her tightly, breathing in her hair. Pulling back his eyes ran over her quickly, as he inspected her for damage.

"Where is he?" he asked, running his thumb over his cheek.

"Downstairs" she said, and turned with him as he descended into the basement. The lights had all gone off down there and it was silent. Klaus looked at her questioningly and she pointed toward the room.

He stepped through the doorway and she followed, gasping as she saw the blood stain on the wall, but no William. Suddenly, Klaus staggered as a wooden arrow flew into his heart from a crossbow, and William appeared behind Caroline. Reaching forward, Klaus grabbed Caroline and threw her behind him, as quick as a flash.

"Sorry sweetheart, this is between him and I." Slowly he reached for the arrow embedded in his chest and pulled it out, then played with it between his fingers.

"William, William... you've been a naughty boy." he said with a smirk, his eyes started to glow golden. William put his head down and attacked him. Klaus effortlessly fought him off, sticking the arrow into one of his eyes.

Screaming in pain, William sank to his knees, his hands going to his eye and wrenching the arrow out.

"That's for daring to look at her" Klaus shouted at his bent body. He then aimed a kick at his head, causing William to fall back on the ground. Lying prone, he whimpered in fear and Caroline covered her eyes, she couldn't stomach the violence.

Hearing a crunching sound, she scrunched her eyes up.

"That's for daring to touch her" the smell of blood overwhelmed her, and she sank to her knees. The blood transporting her back 6 months.

"That's for Rebekah." another squelching sound, and Caroline felt the bile rise in her throat. Struggling to speak, she finally choked out.

"Klaus -" and she felt him move to her side.

"He's had enough... please." she whispered, her eyes still closed, head down. She felt him crouching beside her, thinking it over, debating with himself. Obviously he wanted to torture him some more. Then he moved away, she opened her eyes a tiny bit and watched him walking over to William. He picked up the wooden arrow and played with it.

"You're getting less than you deserve. She's giving you mercy, though you absolutely do not deserve it. But then neither do I...it's her choice. Goodbye mate." and he plunged the arrow into William's heart.


	24. Chapter 24

**Inexcusibly long wait! I know - I blame Christmas, and my new story - The Devil In Me - for this very belated Christmas themed Klaroline fluff.**

**I wanted to get this out right over Christmas, but ran late... sorry guys!**

**After all the turmoil and drama... I think our leading gal and guy need some happiness...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The street was filled with snow, and it was still falling steadily as she stepped out into the white night. It swirled around the street lamps and floating in the amber light. She felt Elena come out the door, and put an arm around her shoulders, then Bonnie was there too... and suddenly she was burying her head in their embrace. She heard the others coming out into the night, and turned to look for Klaus. He hadn't appeared yet, though, she could hear him moving about inside the building, followed by a wet, splashing sound. This sound was then replaced by a soft crackling, and she saw the windows of the abandoned building start to glow orange. The door opened with a loud creak, and Klaus stepped out, wreathed in smoke, his head outlined by the fire that was now starting to consume the corridor.

The assembled group watched the blaze silently for a while, before they started to move. Very few words were spoken, and Caroline realised that they must have already discussed what was to happen next. Elena and Bonnie were whispering in her ear about resting and seeing her soon. Kol and Elijah followed them, with compassion in their eyes, Elijah coming over to lay his hand on her arm briefly.

"I never should have told you like that. I'm truly sorry Caroline for any additional suffering I've caused you these past months" he finished softly, but Caroline was already shaking her head.

"You were trying to protect me... My running... it had nothing to do with you. It's all on me. I couldn't... cope" she said apologetically, and put her hand on top of his.

"For what it's worth, I think you're coping well, under the circumstances..." he said and she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you" she said warmly, seeing the relief in his rich brown eyes.

"No, Thank you Caroline" he said sincerely "I'm glad to have you back" he continued then raised an eyebrow as Klaus approached them, "And I know I'm not the only one. I'll see you soon"

Elijah turned and walked toward a dark car parked at the mouth of the alley. In the distance, the sound of sirens began to punctuate the air. She heard car doors slamming, and quickly realised that her friends were disappearing, turning she saw Rebekah placing a large bag in yet another big, black car, before looking their way and smiling, giving her a wave she started toward Elijah's car, which was now idling at the curb.

The sirens got closer, and realising that he wasn't going to speak first, she finally raised her eyes to his, and said

"We.." and before she could say one more word, she felt his hands go around her shoulders and pull her body into his. He held her tight, so tight she was glad she didn't need to breath. The suddenness of the action surprised her, as did the sheer ferocity of his grip. Slowly, she slid her hands up his back and hugged him in return, though she was not nearly as strong as him.

He leaned his head away from hers, so he could see her, and his eyes moved over her features, as though he was trying to memorise them.  
"Klaus...I-" she started again and was once again interrupted as they became aware that the arrival of the fire engine was imminent.

"Come on" he said, tugging her hand, they were suddenly over at the car, he was opening her door, then flashing around to his side. As he started the car, the lights roared to life and the windscreen wipers started knocking off the snow. Caroline looked down the dark alley, now illuminated by the powerful headlights, and felt, as they reversed, that she was leaving her darkest and most awful self there, to burn in the shadows.

They were soon driving along quiet, eerily still streets, as snow continued to fall. The car was warm, and she felt sleep beckon. Klaus reached into the back with one hand, coming back with a a soft jacket in it. She took it gratefully, adjusting it under her head as she felt like she'd taken sleeping pills. The last thing she felt was her seat lowering, and his hand gently brushing back her hair, so it lay off her face, the look of tenderness on face lulling her to sleep.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had slept, she was aware that it seemed long, and she had surfaced sometimes, calling out for her mother in her dreams, and found him there, near her. Smoothing her hair, cradling her head, murmuring

"It's OK love, it's safe here. You're safe. I'm here and I'm not leaving." his gentle words allowing her panic to fall away and sleep to engulf her once more.

When she did awake, she felt her consciousness slowly sharpen, and with her eyes still closed, she listened to the sounds in the room. It was very quiet, almost a muted kind of quiet, except for a soft, rhythmic breathing. Cracking her eyes open a fraction, she realised she was in a dark room, with the curtains drawn, and a fire was crackling in the hearth. The room was full of fiery shadows and smelled like pine. The bed underneath her was meltingly soft and luxurious. Tilting her head slightly, she looked up at the bed frame, the structure seeming so familiar, though nothing else in the room did. It was an old four poster, the drapes open to admit the heat from the fire. Next she looked for the source of the breathing.

He was lying in an arm chair, just out of reach, next to the head of the bed. His arms crossed, his chin tucking into his chest, moving slightly with every breath. The fire danced over him as he slept, and she realised he had been there the whole time, however much time she'd been sleeping for anyway, and those dreams, and his gentle words had all been real.

The unreality of the situation seemed to heighten in that moment, this invincible hybrid, one of the oldest beings in existence, keeping watch at her bedside. He hadn't given up on her. He had saved her countless times now, and he didn't show any sign of stopping.

And... she loved him.

It was completely pointless to deny it, and admitting it to herself felt such a relief... not having to fight against something so strong and so beyond her control. He shifted a little in his sleep, and she decided to get up, and leave him to rest. Quietly creeping out of the bed, she paused to see if he'd woken, but he still slept soundly. She walked across the polished wood floor, and went to the window, drawing the heavy curtain back, and gasped at what she saw.

The bed had been a hint, but she'd thought maybe they were in one of the bedrooms at his mansion in Mystic Falls, but now she could see that was definitely not the case. Beyond the window, rolling, snowy hills reached out in all directions, crowed by pine forests. A beautiful terrace looked out over a frozen lake, and a pale moon hung in the star studded sky, washing the landscape with otherworldly hues. The bed... now she recognised it. The house where Klaus and her had first kissed. Where they had come to escape Simon. Where she had run from him, and started a long chain of events that had cost her entire world.

Closing the curtain again, she looked around the room again, seeing the similarities... but also the differences this time. It had been completely overhauled. Where before it had been beautiful, but fragile... on the point of fading into ruin. Now, whilst it still retained it's period style, everything was new, or restored. The only thing that remained the same was the bed. Glancing at the bed, she suddenly felt her cheeks colour at the last time she'd been in that bed with Klaus.

"A penny for your thoughts, sweetheart" hearing his voice sent a shiver through her, as she turned toward him, cuddling the blanket tighter around her. His hair was rumpled from sleep, his smile lazy, but his blue eyes were bright. Smiling she went over to him and sat back on the bed, facing him.

"I was just wondering why you haven't gotten a new bed...along with all the other changes" she gestured toward the restored fireplace and new shiny floor and walls.

"Well, when you get to my age, you start to get sentimental about things" his eyes crinkled in the corners with his smile.

She smiled, and looked down at her bare feet.

"How long was I asleep"

"About 3 days"

"No way!" she exclaimed, a little alarmed.

"Well. Trauma leads to exhaustion." he said, stretching his lean body in the chair as Caroline tried not to notice the tantalising gap of taut skin between the waistband of his low jeans and his t-shirt.

"And, I would like to flatter myself that you feel safe here... so you can sleep properly" he murmured this, gazing down, then looked up at her with the most endearing puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. She burst out laughing and he got up and went over to the fire, adding more logs, smiling with her.

She watched him, appreciating the deft way he handled the wood and stoked the flames, reminding her that he was from another time, where these kinds of tasks were routine.

"So, why have you brought me here?" she asked as he returned to the chair beside her bed.

"I though you could do with a rest. A quiet place to deal with everything. And... I've missed you. I want to be alone with you" at his words, she felt heat surge in her belly. Stealing herself, she looked at him directly, her eyebrow raised

"Well... not in the mood to hold back are you?" she teased, his candid gaze making the heat in her belly dip lower. He leaned forward in the chair, steep-ling his fingers, and smiled at her.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm scared to hold back. When it comes to you, it's impossible to predict what's going to happen in the next minute. So... I'm not going to anymore."

"Are you telling me that you used to be reluctant to share before!" Caroline said, her eyebrows shooting up. If that was shy, reticent Klaus, she couldn't imagine a more forthcoming one.

"I'm saying... I don't want to waste anymore time." he stated flatly, and the direct look he gave her made her stomach flip, as he followed the teasing words by leaning forward slowly, and purposefully, getting up out of the chair to put both arms on either side of her and lean in. Stopping only inches from her face, his eyes were warm on hers, and she shivered in anticipation.

"We have been dancing around this for too long... and I'm tired." he murmured and Caroline could practically feel the butterflies take off in her stomach, closely followed by a loud growl. Glancing down, she laughed.

"I guess I'm pretty hungry" she said, seeing the laughter dance in his eyes, as he paused for such a long moment, she thought he was going to kiss her anyway, but instead he pushed back and stood.

"Let's see if we can't do something to remedy that. Rebekah brought you some things" he said, gesturing to the bag at the foot of the bed as he left the room, and she could hear him going down the stairs.

Opening the bag, she pulled out some comfortable clothes, grateful that Rebekah hadn't taken the opportunity to force her into anything skimpy. Wrapping a huge cable knit cardigan over the top of the clothes, and tying the belt tightly, she started downstairs to see what dinner might consist of.

Descending the stairs she marvelled at the work that had gone into the place. The stair was completely restored to it's former glory, with an intricate carved banister and plush cream carpet.

As she reached the ground floor, with all it's polished beams and roaring fires, she followed her nose toward the kitchen. Something smelled wonderful.

Finding the kitchen, which wasn't difficult considering how large it was, with shining surfaces, glittering lights and modern appliances. The sight that greeted her was slightly stranger. Klaus, in a black apron, looking completely at home, dicing, chopping and sautéing. Soft strains of classical music came from the state of the art sound system embedded in the wall. He looked up as she entered, and smiled at her.

"You cook" she stated flatly, as he came over to her, handing her a large glass of red wine.

"Cooking is creative, I enjoy it, though I don't just cook for just...anyone." he said, his eyes lingering on her lips as she sipped the warm, fruity liquid, a drop remaining on her lip. His eyes took on an intent note, as he placed a warm, large hand on her chin, tilting her face up to his. He slowly lowered his face to hers, and then, ever so gently, took her bottom lip between his, with the slightest brush licked the stray drop from it. She couldn't move, couldn't breath.

"Hmm" he murmured low in his throat, smiling somewhat devilishly, pushing back from her, he resumed his cooking. She buried her face back in her glass, feeling heat flush through her veins.

"Can I help?" she asked, coming closer to look at the food he was preparing.

"No need, love. It's almost ready."

"No hybrids tonight?" she asked, looking around

"No hybrids." he said shortly, handing her a large bowl of salad which she carried over to the table. Setting it down, she saw it had already been set, with tapering candles burning.

"Now, this is a practise run, so constructive criticism is welcomed." he said, placing a large plate before her, and a glass of blood. Her stomach growled in reaction to the steaming hot plate, pilled high with turkey, roast potatoes, vegetables and gravy.

"Wow. This is some dinner..." she said, picking up her knife and fork and pausing as Klaus smiled at her across the table, his words stilling her.

"Well, it is Christmas, love." he said, watching as slight confusion crossed her brow, and she leaned back, looking into the distance, a little stunned.

"Christmas" she whispered, unable to believe so much time had passed, that she had been so lost for so long. The though of Christmas was immediately followed by the thought of her mother... their little traditions, her childhood holidays. She felt Klaus move to her side, and raised her shocked eyes to hers.

"I'm sorry... this is all so wonderful. I just... I can't believe that so much time has passed. And, now, this will be my first Christmas all alone. I am all alone." she repeated it slowly, trying to let the words sink in, trying to understand their meaning.

"No...not alone. Not anymore." he whispered, seeing her grief and memories overtake her. He pulled her into his arms. She felt the lure of tears, and found herself too tired to fight them. He held her tightly. Smoothing her hair, and when her felt her body start to shake, he swept her up and carried her from the kitchen. Coming into the sitting room, he sat on the couch, and pulled her into his arms, cradling her body, murmuring into her hair.

Caroline felt as though she had been crying her whole life, and she was so terribly tired of it. Leaning back from him, as her tears finally ran out, she saw his face only inches from her own. Her face was open and vulnerable, and her eyes searched his for a sign of the monster she had hated and feared so much. But she couldn't find him, the man in front of her now... he was someone else. Someone who had fought for her, protected her, laughed with her and refused to give up on her. His face was so familiar, so comforting. He was not perfect, he was flawed and ironically, driven by the same human instincts she was... family, loyalty... love.

As her eyes met his again, she felt as though the deep look he gave her, warmed her heart. He leant forward, closing the gap between them, and gently kissed her eyes, reddened from crying. Her breath caught, as the atmosphere between them became charged with something else. He followed the line of her tears, down both cheeks, and then ran both his thumbs over them, smoothing away the sadness and salt, cradling her face in his hands as though it were the most precious thing he'd ever beheld. His eyes dropped to her lips, and suddenly, they were together.

This kiss was not like any other they had shared. It was soft, and tentative. It was a question, an offer... a promise all in one.

"I'm ready" she whispered and Klaus felt his whole body tense, as he very carefully leaned away, stroked her face, his eyes burning his desire, so she could be in no doubt of what he felt about her.

"Ready, love?" he asked softly. Watching her drop her eyes, a little shy, and little nervous, then she meet his eyes again, a renewed strength visible in them.

"I'm ready to hear about Simon"

* * *

**Almost Happy New Year everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**No excuses, I have put off writing and publishing this chapter, as when I was writing it, I realised it was the last one, and felt really sad about it. I really loved this story, and it reminds me of the feeling of promise and excitement at what direction Klaroline might go in the show. Sadly... it has taken a very different path... like it or not, and we just have to get on with it. **

**I am looking forward to the Originals though, and excited to have Klaus as a main character, with more screen time))**

* * *

Klaus stood up and went to the kitchen, picking up the wine glasses and bottle, he paused, steadying himself at the counter. How to tell her what happened, he wondered... how to explain, without her hating him. He took a deep breath, and turned, returning to the sitting room, where Caroline now stood, in front of the fire.

She was staring at it's fiery depths, and he set down the drinks, and took the opportunity to come up behind her and gently rest his hands on her shoulders. She hesitated a moment, and then leaned into him. He felt his breath catch a moment, and let his face wander to her hair, as it clouded softly around her neck, breathing it in gently, he marvelled over the fact of her, that she was here, that she was allowing him to touch her, to give her comfort.

Taking a deep breath, he began his explanation.

"You uncle had travelled a lot, during his marine days. I don't know what he did, during these trips, but let's just say... he probably wasn't sending out many nice postcards to his loved ones at home. His magic... he got from these trips, somewhere forgotten, dark...lost to the world. He communed with the darkest spirits in nature, and somehow, they bestowed power on him."

"What kind of power?"

"The power to control animals..."

"Wolves" Caroline said, her voice certain, and he smiled against her hair, her quick connections making him proud.

"Yes... wolves, werewolves... that was the chief power, amongst other things."

"The fire"

"A trick, a clever one..."

"It felt real" she murmured and he took a steadying breath at the memory of Caroline ablaze, and his inability to help.

"What about the council?"

"Gone... he killed most of them" Klaus said, and felt her flinch under his hands. Her mother, a member of the council, he cursed himself for saying it so casually.

"How did you break the barrier? You couldn't touch him..." she said, her voice hailing from the memories flashing in front of her eyes.

"No... not as a man." he said, and she turned around to look at him, her brow scrunched as she tried to imagine another way. He looked at her steadily, and saw as the understanding dawned in her eyes.

"But... as a wolf?"

"As a wolf, there was no barrier between us."

"But- his ability to control wolves..."

"I am no mere wolf sweetheart, I should not exist in nature... a hybrid... he might be able to control the animal... but I am also a vampire" he said. Caroline looked in the distance, processing the information. She suddenly let out a small sigh.

"I never thought that would be something I'd be glad about..." she muttered, and he grimaced.

"I thought we got past you wanting to see me dead." he teased.

"Yeah, well... old habits die hard" she said, and walked to the table, picking up her glass of wine. He saw her fingers tremble for a moment on it's crystal stem.

"What happened next?"

"I... wounded him, and with the help of your friend Bonnie, we stripped him of his powers." Caroline nodded, sitting down on the edge of the settee, her face turning to the large empty space by the fire. Her mind was whirling, and she longed to change the subject, for a break... a distraction. She gestured to the space with her head, and looked to him.

"Something is missing?"

"Yes, I thought it might be something you'd enjoy doing... a christmas tree... maybe... if you want" he said, coming toward her and sitting down, draping his arms along the back of the couch, watching her face closely to see if she was coping with everything. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?"

"What can I say, sweetheart? I am a traditionalist. The christmas tree dates back a fair way, and I haven't really felt inclined to decorate one in quite a while."

"Because?"

"Nothing worth celebrating, I suppose. But now..." he trailed off, and lowered his face, his eyes warm on hers, so warm she had to look away.

"I remember the first christmas decoration I ever made. It was a card circle, with glitter on it. It was the ugliest thing I have ever seen... but my mom kept it, and put it up every year." she said, her eyes shining again as she thought about it.

"What happened to him?" she asked abruptly, bringing the subject suddenly around to Simon again, not able to resist knowing. Klaus dropped his head, sighing, wishing he could put off what he was about to say, knowing that he couldn't.

"I... I know I promised you I wouldn't kill him..." he began, seeing understanding already lighting her eyes. He trailed off and she looked at him expectantly.

"But... you did?" she asked, her tone unreadable, and he waited in silence, for her judgement and condemnation.

Suddenly, without warning, he stepped back, surprised as she threw herself into his arms, her arms going around his neck, her face buried in his chest. He froze, taken aback, before finally putting his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Thank you." she whispered, as light as a feather. He tightened his grip on her, feeling relief flow through him at her words. She did not hate him. It was far more than he had expected.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." he murmured back. After a while, she leaned away and looked up at him. Her face was more peaceful than he had seen it in a long time, since before the whole mess began.

"I thought you'd be disappointed in me" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I could never have condemned him to death... but he deserved to die... so thank you. Thank you for making the choice for me." she said and she meant it. To her, the weight of the judgement would have been more than she could bear, but to Klaus, in all his protective, vindictive glory – it was only fitting for Simon's actions.

"I will always do whatever I must... to protect you Caroline" he said softly. His words made her squirm a little, and he longed to know what was running through her mind. She seemed to debate speaking, then changed her mind, and the subject.

"But, do not think that this means you can go against me in the future... without consequences" she suddenly said, with a smile.

She felt more carefree and light than she could remember. She knew it was wrong, to feel so relieved and so grateful that someone had died, especially someone in her family, but after the loss of her mother... she was different... changed. The aching hole her mother's death had ripped open in her, was still there, but it was soothed, knowing that a man like Simon no longer walked the earth. Sheriff Forbes, the protector until the end... would have been glad too, Caroline liked to think.

"The future?" Klaus asked, his face carefully casual, and watched Caroline closely as she coloured a little and pulled away from him, going back to her glass. She was quiet as she sipped her wine, and then turned to him.

"Shall we finish that dinner?"

They spoke and ate, and Caroline's cheeks hurt, so unused to smiling lately. Klaus was on his best behaviour, she could see, and she wondered how long he would keep it up. He was being polite, respectful and quite the gentleman. After they ate, they sat in front of the fire again, and listened to Klaus's record, as he told her stories of the songs, and the memories they conjured for him. She felt relaxed and safe, a feeling that had become foreign. She drank more red, and soon, before she quite realised it, the fire, the wine and the music conspired to make her drift off to sleep. The last thing she saw was Klaus sitting in an armchair, sipping his whiskey, and watching her, reaching for his sketchpad as she finally gave into the heavy pull of sleep.

* * *

The next day, they cooked together again, and then set off for snowy walk. The country here was beautiful and untamed. It made her feel clean and fresh, inside and out, and she finally began to feel like herself once more.

They walked to the pine forrest and Klaus let Caroline pick out a tree, only protesting mildly when she chose one that would almost reach the roof of the grand high ceilinged room. They walked on, into the forrest and Klaus became quiet. Caroline walked by his side, and in a sudden moment of courage, reached her hand out and captured his, linking her arm through his as they pushed through the snow. If he was surprised, he concealed in, merely tucking her hand more tightly into his, and walking closer.

They walked on through the trees, and Caroline thought what a pleasant, peaceful place it was, even now, in the dead of winter. They came to a small path, which had been brushed, and she saw it led to a small graveyard, surrounded by trees, with small frozen fountain in the middle.

"Caroline. There is a last thing I need to talk to you about." his voice startled her, so loud, in that tranquil place.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I don't want to upset you, love..."

"Klaus, I'm not going to break, been there, done that... just tell me" she said, stopping with him as he halted, turning to face her.

"Well, when we went to your house, and discovered you were missing, I decided to... lay your mother to rest...somewhere else." he finished, seeing a flash of pain cross her face as she listened. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and Klaus frowned, unable to explain what he had done. He started forward again, and Caroline followed, swallowing her grief. As they followed the path, she realised that it had only been cleared to one grave. She swallowed hard, as they approached it. It was beautiful, white marble, with pale gold lettering. There were red and green christmas flowers around it, cheering the whole area. She could see a place for candles, and a couple of weather proof boxes, fitted around the base.

Elizabeth Forbes.

Loving, fearless and eternal.

Mother and friend.

Caroline knelt down in the snow before it, tears filling her eyes once again. She traced her fingers over the lettering.

"Who wrote this?"

"Damon, actually... surprisingly." he murmured dropping to his haunches beside her. She touched the candles, and flowers.

"Rebekah" Klaus supplied, and Caroline thought of what she had missed, as they had laid her mother to rest, and she had been lost. She reached for one of the boxes and creaked it open. Inside was a parchment, and she didn't need to ask who was responsible for it. It was a pencil sketch of her mother, and herself. In it, Caroline was smiling at the artist, and Liz was looking at her, with such love and pride.

"When I think of your mother... this is what I remember... how much she loved you. That look was never far from her face, when you were in the room." Klaus said. Caroline smiled at him through her tears,

"Thank you" she whispered, and he saw how the tears shook her body. Standing, he touched the top of her head, and murmured.

"I'll go and take care of the tree. I'll come back in a little while. Take your time sweetheart." he said, and turned away, though it was difficult to leave her there, crying. But she needed it, and he needed to give it to her. He trudged through the snow, hearing her crying intensify in his absence. He stopped a couple of times, fighting himself not to turn back. But this was between her mother and her, and he had no business there.

* * *

Hours later Caroline lay in a steaming hot bath, letting herself relax, and wash away her sadness. Klaus had done something remarkable for her. It almost shocked her, more than his rescue of her. His consideration... his kindness... it was unsettling. She washed slowly, dragging the hot sponge up her arms and legs, her thoughts going to his comment about the future. What did the future hold for her now? She had dropped out of high school, she had no home to go to anymore, as she didn't want to live in her childhood home without her mom. She couldn't even apply for universities now, she was so behind everyone else. Though the last months had given her a new perspective. There was not really a hurry to get to university... she had time. All she had was time.

The hot water and soft bubbles felt good sliding over her body, and before she had realised it thoughts of Klaus, and where he would be sleeping popped into her head. They had only kissed once, since they had been here at the house. He was still walking on eggshells around her, and she almost missed the charming devil, who looked at her so knowingly.

She stood out of the water and wrapped a towel around her, going to the steamed up mirror, and wiping it. She looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe he saw her as a little sister now, or something else awful, yet, she didn't think so. He was pretty clear that he wanted her by his side, and not as a sister. But he held back. Perhaps it was time to show him that she was alright, and she wanted him too. She did want him, the memories of his lips on hers was enough to stir her blood, and the thought of sleeping together in the same bed, made her a little weak at the knees.

Well, if he found her so easy to resist, maybe she would just have to kick it up a notch, she decided, excitement gathering in her stomach at the prospect.

* * *

Klaus swept the pine needles that had fallen off the tree already away with a sigh, remembering what a pain human traditions could be. He had heard Caroline leaving the shower upstairs, and moving around, and now she was coming down the stairs. She arrived in the doorway, looking over the tree critically, before smiling at him.

"I told you it'd be perfect" she said and strolled into the room. He took in her outfit for a long moment, and when he realised he was staring, cleared his throat, looking away. She was wearing extremely short pyjama bottoms, and a very small vest, with nothing under it, if he had to hazard a guess. Over the top, she had thrown the long cardigan, but it was doing nothing to distract from the glorious sight of her long lean legs, and bare neck.

She looked completely at ease as she came to stand beside him, near the tree, and leant forward to smell the branches. She made a low noise of appreciation, deep in her throat, and turned to find him watching her, with narrowed eyes. She smiled at him, and moved past him, padding into the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of red wine out of the rack, wrinkling her nose at the expensive label, or course he would casually stock a hundred dollar bottle of wine in his holiday house. She uncorked it, and poured the lot into a saucepan. Klaus watched from the doorway, leaning on the wall. Next, she hunted for spices. Humming a christmas song to herself she glanced up at him.

"Do you have any christmas music?" she asked. He looked at her blankly and she rolled her eyes. She slipped her phone out her pocket and threw it to him. He looked at it, then scrolled through a little, smiling as he read her music choices.

"You have a christmas playlist?"he asked.

"Of course I do!" Caroline said, congratulating herself when she found the spices at last, and began to select some to add to her mulled wine.

"This has Mariah Carey on it." he said sceptically.

"Just put it on" she insisted, smiling at his pained expression.

In the other room, she heard cheerful music come on, too loud and heard Klaus swear as it was immediately turned down.

"Such as old man" she grumbled and jumped as she felt his hands on her waist, his mouth against her ear.

"What was that?" he asked, and she laughed and stepped away, rushing to stir her wine as it threatened to boil. He stood watching her, his head to the side, and she fought to keep a blush from enveloping her face at his slow survey of her, from her feet to her head, and his inscrutable expression. Finally growing impatient of his silence, she turned to him, throwing him an arched look.

"Do you want something?"

"Would you care to elaborate on what's on offer, love" he murmured and laughed as she rolled her eyes at him, and turned back to her pot. It seemed as if her plan was going a little too well, how was she supposed to know all it would take was a change of clothes.

"Glasses" she said bossily and he moved to comply with a cheeky salute. She carefully poured the hot, fruity liquid into the glasses, and breathed in the comforting smell.

"It's called mulled wine."

"Or Gluehwein, in Germany, where it originates from." he said matter of factly as he took a sip. She ignored his comment, and sailed through to the living room, where the smell of pine had suffused the air.

"Well, I hope you have decorations..." he pointed to a box by the floor. She set down her glass and dug into it. The decorations were tastefully and suited the style of the house. She pulled them out, and they decided to start with the lights.

A little while later, when the last ornament had gone up, she stared at the tree a little sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to sit beside her on the floor, near the fire.

"Nothing... just... memories, you know" she murmured, and turned her attention away from it. The day outside had grown dark and the fire and the tree were now the only things providing light.

"When was the last time you celebrated Christmas?" she asked suddenly, sitting crossed legged and turning to him.

"I honestly can't remember. I suppose it was not memorable... now, this one, I can guarantee I will not forget in a hurry."

"It's weird... everything feels so different... but... not bad" she murmured and returned his soft smile.

"What?" she asked suddenly self conscious as his eyes lingered on her. He se this glass to the side, and moved closer, leaning toward her. He caught her chin in his hand, and then slid along her jaw, and over her cheek, tucking her hair back at the last.

"You know... I used to think about that..." she gestured to the movement he had made.

"When I was all alone, lost... I thought how good it would feel, to suddenly see you, and know that someone had found me... that you had found me. It feels crazy to think I could have mistaken Tyler for you, for even a moment, now." she said with a laugh as she leant her face against his palm.

"I was a fool to try and trick you, for even a moment" he said, closer than ever, his eyes running over her face.

"Caroline, you once asked me to... try... try and be... something other than the monster you first met." she went to protest, but he continued.

"No, there is no denying it. I was so used to being alone, touchable... I forgot what everything started for... family, love... eternity together. You sparked the remnants of the man I used to be, and because of you... I have tried to let him in...for you. It was all for you, Caroline. It _is _all for you..." he continued and she sat, spellbound by his confessions, so unexpected and startling. He trailed off, his eyes fixed on hers, steady and open, she could not look away.

"I might never be the man you deserve... but I will try to be better... everyday, that I can promise" he finished, and she felt her heart melt. It was the only promise he could make her, and it was everything she needed. Neither of them were perfect, and neither of them would ever be... but the will to try, for someone you love, it was enough.

"I love you" she suddenly said, unable to hold the words in one moment longer.

"I love you too" he murmured, looking a little shocked himself, by the words.

"Well... that's a good place to start" she said as she leaned forward to kiss him, a kiss full of hope and promise, a kiss born out of the darkness, come into the light of a future together and a world that lay at their feet.

* * *

**There will be a short epilogue to follow, but basically this is it. **

**Thank you all so much for the support. I started out completely against posting my own writing, despite my desire to improve etc, but you guys made it so worthwhile, and I thank you so much for you support, and I am sorry to have kept you waiting, as you can probably tell from the timing in this chapter - I had originally planned to finish this over Christmas, alas, it was not to be.**

**Let me know what you think of the end... did you enjoy the journey? Favourite bits?**

**Thank you again, you guys kept me going when I felt like the worst writer in the world, and made me smile with every follower, alert and review.**

**I have another story - The Devil In Me - if you fancy reading it, and post previews/news about updates etc on tumblr (brand new to it, and still rubbish at it) link on my profile.**


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Caroline regarded herself in the mirror in their room. The gold dress was beautiful, and felt extremely suitable for christmas. She could smell the christmas feast being prepared, and supposed she'd better get down there and help, though she was not the best in the kitchen.

She had slept late, awaking after their first night together. She blushed at the thought. Turns out, being 1000 years old gave you plenty of time to perfect certain skills. She fanned her cheeks, laughing at herself. Still though, the thought of seeing him this morning, his smile, his eyes, after what they had shared... made her knees knock slightly.

An old fashioned doorbell sounded, and Caroline looked up startled. Klaus hadn't said anything about having visitors. She flipped her hair back, slipped into the heels that Klaus had uncovered somewhere, no doubt Rebekah cast-offs, like the dress and went down the stairs. She could hear her christmas mix floating from the sitting room and smiled. The doorbell sounded again, and she heard Klaus call from the kitchen.

"Love, care to get that?" she went to the heavy door and hesitated for a moment, wishing there was a peep hole. After being cautious for so long, it was a hard habit to break, and one she wasn't sure she should.

"Caroline, come on, open up" Rebekah's impatient voice called, and Caroline relaxed and pulled the door open. She and Matt stood on the door step, with Bonnie. They all smiled at each other, and Caroline stood aside in amazement as they came in. The humans were all bundled up, against the falling snow, with Rebekah slightly less so, given her vampire immunity.

"Well? Can we come in?" Bonnie teased, and Caroline nodded wordlessly, standing aside. They came into the foyer and started to all speak at once.

"Are Kol and Elijah here yet?" Rebekah was asking, looking around.

"Not yet, but I expect they shall be presently" Klaus's voice came from the sitting room as he came toward them. Smiling, he greeted his sister and Bonnie, and gave a smile to Matt, Caroline could only watch, still stunned.

"Did you find what I asked you for..." Klaus was asking Rebekah as Bonnie asked Caroline for a tour.

"It's in the car, I'll just get it" she said, starting back toward the door.

"Let me... it's cold outside" Matt said, shrugging his coat back on, and touching Rebekah's back lightly as he went back outside.

"So..." Bonnie was prompting, and Caroline turned her attention back to her friend.

"Of course! Let's go" Caroline said, turning toward the stairs with her friend. She felt Klaus's eyes on her back, and felt a shiver of anticipation. She risked a quick look over her shoulder, and found him watching her, his eyes dark on her, as Rebekah chattered on at his side. At her glance, he quirked a smile at her, and she turned back around, flushing at the effect that small expression made.

As they were upstairs, she heard the bell ring again. She and Bonnie were sitting on the couch in Klaus's studio, as it had a great view over the valley.

"Must be Elijah and Kol" Bonnie muttered, looking a little eagerly toward the door. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her. Bonnie coloured a little and hit her on the arm.

"Like you can judge... you two are like, a married couple now, or something." Bonnie teased.

"We are not. I'm just staying here.. until I can face the world again. Until I figure out what to do with my life."

"Does Klaus know you are thinking that?"

"He probably does... I'm not sure." she admitted. Suddenly the studio door opened admitting Elena, as she peeked around the door.

"Here you guys are! This place is like a maze."

"Elena!" Caroline said happily, standing to hug her friend. They settled back onto the huge couch, gazing out the window. Caroline realised the pine forrest, where her mother's grave was, lay in view. She gestured to it.

"Thank you... all of you. She would have liked it there"

"We know." Elena said, reaching out to hold Caroline's hand. Caroline laughed self conciously.

"I feel like the last few months have been all about me... and everyone else has been going through so much too. I'm sorry."

"Caroline, you have always been there for us, when we needed you... it was our turn" Bonnie said, and Caroline felt a peculiar tugging on her heart.

"Hope I am not interrupting girl time" Rebekah's voice came from the doorway. Caroline smiled at her, glad she had come, then felt a little worried, though she immediately saw it was unnecessary as Elena was already making space for her on the bed. Rebekah came in, carrying four glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"A present from Elijah" Rebekah explained as she popped the cork and filled the glasses.

* * *

Matt and Jeremy had already absorbed themselves teaching Kol about gaming, on the console Kol had brought as a gift for Caroline. Klaus had stared at it for a full minute before encouraging them to go and play it. He hoped at the very least, the self serving gift indicated that his little brother would be visiting them often.

In the kitchen, Klaus listened to Stefan, Damon and Elijah talk, with one ear, as the other was trained upstairs, to the studio, directly above the kitchen. He had heard Caroline's response to the 'old married couple' comment, and it had made him nervous. She had told him that she loved him, she had given herself to him, completely... yet, she still didn't see what was his, was also hers... that no matter what she wanted to do with her life, he would be there, beside her.

The alarm went off, and he realised the turkey was ready. Living without hybrids was hard work, but he was gradually beginning to enjoy it, and moreover, he knew it would make Caroline uncomfortable, being waited on, so he'd forced himself to free them all from their sire bond. Maybe in time, they would become friends, maybe not, but regardless there were people out there like him... and it was a comforting thought.

Stefan helped him prepare the food, and they talked and laughed. Klaus had missed that, friendship, family, and Caroline had brought it all back into his life. These people here today, were her because of her... even his own family. Because of the change she had wrought in him. Damon complained as Stefan assigned him tasks, and Klaus heard the girls leaving the studio upstairs, a little more merry now, after their drinks.

He excused himself, and went to the tree, picking up a present Rebekah had wrapped for him. Rebekah and Elena went to the kitchen to help, as Kol called Bonnie over, to witness his gaming prowess. Caroline noticed him as she came into the room, and her face melted into that soft smile he would never tire off.

"I have something for you" he murmured, pulling her close and inhaling the smell of her. She looked up at him a little shyly, and he wondered if it was because of the previous night.

"That's not fair... I haven't had the chance to get you anything" she chastised.

"I didn't spend money on this one..." he protested lightly, thinking he would wait to mention the numerous others he had spent money on for her under the tree.

"Fine, but... I don't want you to think I'm just going to mooch off you forever" she said, pulling back and looking at him.

"Caroline, I thought last night made it clear... what is mine, is yours"

"But, I can't just depend on you... I need, I need to feel capable, and independent too sometimes"

"I understand... honestly" he said, at her challenging look.

"But I want you to know.. that this is our home. I remade it for us... a place we could always call home, it is why I brought your mother here... No matter where we are in the world, we have that, a home. And I hope this year, we have started a tradition... to collect family and friends here... once a year" Caroline took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

"Good" he said, unable to supress his smile as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead. She leaned away then, and looked at the gold wrapped present in her hands.

"Come on then, open it" he said, seeing the curiosity in her eyes. She carefully peeled back the paper, trying not to rip it. Klaus smiled at her caution, but waited patiently. Finally she made it to the last layer, and stopped, unable to believe her eyes.

It was her first decoration, a silver circle with glitter on it. Battered and bashed, a little dog-eared and bent, she'd never seen something more beautiful at the moment. She turned it over, and saw own childish writing on the back.

_To mom, merry christmas – Caroline Forbes _

And underneath, she saw her mother's careful script,

_My angel – aged 5_

Caroline looked up at Klaus, touched beyond words. He saw her dazed expression, and turned to the tree.

"Where shall we put it? I think it should have pride of place, right there." he said, slipping it over a middle branch. She looked at it wordlessly, merely gripping his hand, as tight as she could.

"Dinner is served" Elijah announced as he argued with Kol about pausing the game. Klaus placed a soft kiss on Caroline's lips as he tugged her through to the dining room with the others. Elena and Rebekah had thrown together a beautiful table and they all took seats.

Caroline sat down, accepting a glass of wine and looked around the table. Mere weeks ago she had felt all alone in the world, completely lost, without hope. Now, she felt surrounded by family, for these people were her family now... and the man sitting opposite her, his blue eyes watching her with such love... was her home.

* * *

**Ah! I know... so sentimental! I apologise... I just felt all mushy and went with it... Caroline's journey... through her loss etc and back out the other side, and I suppose Klaus's journey too... I wanted them to have a happy ending, and the whole experience to have brought them closer. **

**Thanks again, you wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed it... let me know if you liked the end, and maybe what you think they will do next... favourite bits? **

**Thanks again, and see you on another story sometime soon, I hope))**


End file.
